


When Dalton Boys Get 'Claimed'

by IceQueenRia



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Humiliation, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-02-03 22:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 74,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1758569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceQueenRia/pseuds/IceQueenRia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a tradition at Dalton Academy. Any senior student can ‘claim’ and ‘own’ a younger student or a new student who transfers part way through a semester. A senior student is under no obligation to take part in this tradition. But any younger student who is approached by a senior has no choice but to accept their temporary ownership and any sexual requirement their owner may make. At first, Hunter owns Sebastian. Then Hunter graduates and in his senior year, Sebastian sets his eyes on Kurt Hummel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> To clarify, this chapter has a brief summary/backstory about the tradition and Sebastian’s time being ‘claimed’ by Hunter. There aren’t too many details, but the Hunter/Sebastian is non-con and Sebastian is abused by Hunter.
> 
> As a senior, Sebastian has no intentions of abusing/hurting Kurt, but elements of dom/sub, humiliation and dub-con will still be present.
> 
> I just want to make it clear now that there are no intentions for this to be an abusive fic, it is intended to develop into a romantic fic but because of the ‘claim/own/tradition’ aspect it does kind of fall into a grey area.
> 
> Um… I think that covers everything. Read on at your own risk or hit the ‘back’ button and find something else better fitted to your tastes =)

When Dalton Boys Get ‘Claimed’

Chapter 1

There is a tradition at Dalton Academy. Any senior student can ‘claim’ and ‘own’ a younger student or a new student who transfers part way through a semester. A senior student is under no obligation to take part in this tradition. But any younger student who is approached by a senior has no choice but to accept their temporary ownership. 

Sebastian Smythe was such a student who transferred to Dalton Academy part way through the first semester of that school year. On his first morning, he heard rumours about the tradition but wasn’t entirely sure if they were to be believed. 

At his private school in Paris, there had indeed been a tradition of sorts. Younger students were called upon by older students to carry their bags and fetch them coffee and other such things. But there was never a required sexual element. 

By his first afternoon at Dalton Academy, Sebastian had quietly decided to himself that the whispers he’d heard about the Dalton tradition were nothing but nonsense. At least, that was the conclusion he had come to before witnessing a senior yank down a younger student’s uniform pants in the middle of the school corridor and spank him in front of anyone who happened to be passing by. Even a teacher walking through made no comment on the interaction and Sebastian realised that the Dalton tradition was clearly very much in practice. 

He stared aghast at the younger blonde who was receiving a spanking right in the middle of the school corridor. The boy whimpered with the blow of each strike and Sebastian could see tears welling in his eyes and his cheeks burning red from humiliation. With the spanking over, the senior forced his ‘claimed’ boy to his knees, his trousers around his ankles and spanked ass on display, and had him suck him off before ejaculating over his face. The spanked boy was then shepherded through the walls with his wrists bound behind his back with his school tie, cum on his face and his red ass still viewable to anybody who happened to look.

Sebastian was part horrified and part aroused by what he had witnessed. Keeping his head down, he continued about his day, doing his best to concentrate on his lessons. He couldn’t help but notice that some of his fellow students had collars locked around their throats. He hadn’t the confidence to ask anyone for confirmation, but he guessed the collared students were the ‘claimed’ boys, all owned by a senior student. Sebastian did his best to ignore displays of people taking part in the tradition.

However, he could not ignore things for long. The school hours were over and Sebastian had meandered to the library to work on an essay. He had just finished writing the final sentence of his introduction when a strong set of fingers curled around the back of his neck.

“You’re new,” a voice said and Sebastian desperately wanted to look behind him and see who the voice belonged to, but at the same time, he didn’t dare look over his shoulder.

“Yes,” Sebastian said hoping the nervous quiver didn’t sound too obviously in his voice. 

“You’re mine,” the voice stated firmly.

“What? I most certainly am not,” Sebastian scoffed before feeling a stinging sensation in his cheek.

A few moments later, it registered in his mind that the other boy had just slapped him. He was about to mock the boy for such a girly attack but the words died in his throat as the boy moved around to stand in front of him.

“You’re a rude little cunt,” the boy said and Sebastian noted that he was taller and bigger-built than he was. “I’ll have to punish that out of you. Name?”

“What?” Sebastian sneered before he was backhanded across the face, this hit considerably harder than the first slap.

“Name?” the boy repeated sternly and Sebastian sensed that there was something military about him.

“Sebastian,” he answered bringing a hand up to touch his aching face. “Sebastian Smythe.”

“Hunter Clarington,” the larger boy introduced himself. “But you will call me sir.”

“Like hell I will,” Sebastian grumbled and Hunter grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled until he stood to his feet. “Get off,” he hissed but Hunter just pulled harder.

“Ok new boy, clearly I need to explain the rules of Dalton’s tradition to you,” Hunter said as he pulled a collar from his pocket and easily latched it around Sebastian’s throat despite his struggles. “This collar means you belong to me either until I graduate or decide I no longer wish to have you as my submissive little sex toy.”

“I’m nobody’s submissive little sex toy,” Sebastian argued. “If you lay so much as another finger on me my father will hear of this and he’ll…”

“He’ll do absolutely nothing,” Hunter interjected. “Smythe you said your name was. Given that you can afford the tuition fees here at Dalton I believe I would be correct in assuming that your father is one Walter Smythe.”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered feeling his nervousness take over again.

“In which case, he attended Dalton Academy himself for a semester or two, am I right?” Hunter asked.

“Y-yes,” Sebastian answered and his eyes widened a little, his head spinning. His father couldn’t have ever been a part of the Dalton tradition. Surely not. He’d never send Sebastian to the school if that was the case.

“Well then, your father knows all about the tradition and what is expected of you,” Hunter said. “Clearly he thought sending you here might sort out your attitude problem and teach you some respect. But by all means, if you want to call daddy, go ahead. Though I’m sure he’ll only be disappointed to hear of your behaviour and disobedience.”

Sebastian dropped his gaze and remained silent. He really didn’t want to disappoint his father. 

“Now,” Hunter said. “For the foreseeable future, you belong to me. You will do what I tell you when I tell you or you shall be punished as I see fit. Starting right now. Drop your pants and bend over the desk.”

“I want no part in this twisted game, I don’t want to be claimed,” Sebastian argued.

“You don’t get a choice,” Hunter told him coldly. “Now, drop your pants and bend over the desk.”

Sebastian stayed still and quiet, glaring at Hunter, his heart thundering in his chest. 

“It seems you can’t even follow the most basic of instructions,” Hunter commented. “That’s very disappointing. But you’ll learn.”

In one quick movement, Hunter pulled Sebastian’s trousers down along with his underwear and forced him over the desk. Immediately, Sebastian tried to get up but Hunter easily shoved him right back down into the wood of the table.

“I’m stronger than you,” Hunter pointed out. “All attempts to struggle are useless. Now, I expect you to count.”

His hand came down with a harsh slap across Sebastian’s nude ass. He released a pained yelp of surprise but did not count. Hunter was not pleased and by the time he was done, Sebastian’s voice was hoarse, his ass red-raw and his pride practically non-existent. Hunter was fierce, cruel even, and Sebastian learned very quickly to be a good boy.

Then Hunter’s graduation day arrived and Sebastian was more than happy to remove the collar that had been latched around his throat from his first meeting with the older boy. At the beginning of the next school year, Sebastian had no cause to worry about possibly being claimed by somebody else for he was now a senior and was able to claim younger boys for himself. 

On the first day back, Sebastian set his sights on a handsome boy named Blaine, eager to use him but with no plans to abuse him the way Hunter had with him. He approached Blaine with a swagger and a charming smile and the younger boy was practically begging him to collar him. 

But as pretty as Blaine was, he just couldn’t hold Sebastian’s interest inside or outside the bedroom. Barely a week had gone by before Sebastian was removing the collar, pointedly ignoring the way Blaine’s big puppy eyes welled with tears. 

He would have liked to have claimed a beautiful blonde boy named Jeff, but he already belonged to Nick and Sebastian didn’t have the heart to try and break them up and steal Jeff away. The pair were clearly in love from the day they’d first set eyes on one another and had just been waiting for the day Nick became a senior so he could claim Jeff and have him to himself rather than the pair of them belonging to other people as they had been over the past few years.

Sebastian set his sights on several other boys. He claimed them, tested them out, got bored and unclaimed them before moving to the next boy. It seemed that none of the boys could satisfy him.

Frustrated, he debated with himself as to whether or not he should reclaim Blaine but it turned out another student had claimed him anyway.

Then Sebastian’s desires were answered a month into the first semester when a porcelain skinned beauty transferred to the school. As the new boy, Kurt Hummel, stood before the class, his eyes down and arms hugging himself nervously, Sebastian swept his eyes over him and decided right then and there that he was going to own Kurt Hummel. 

So… worth continuing?

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luck seemed to be on Sebastian’s side that morning as the teacher directed Kurt Hummel to sit beside him. Fixing his most charming smile onto his face, Sebastian extended his hand to the new student.

“Sebastian Smythe,” he introduced himself. “Pleasure to meet you.”

“Ku-Kurt Hummel,” the new boy stuttered as he quickly shook Sebastian’s hand, not making eye-contact.

“Are you a senior or are you intelligent enough to be taking senior classes?” Sebastian asked making sure to sound politely conversational rather than interrogative. 

“Just taking senior classes,” Kurt answered keeping his eyes on his notebook.

“Impressive,” Sebastian complimented but Kurt didn’t respond. He just focused on the words of their teacher, diligently taking notes, obviously not yet comfortable in the uniform or environment of Dalton Academy. As he kept sending sideways glances at Kurt, Sebastian found himself desperate to have the boy out of the uniform. He eyed his neck and saw that it was collar free. Nobody had been able to claim him yet, but a boy like Kurt wouldn’t remain unclaimed for long in a school like Dalton. Sebastian would have to make his move fast; as soon as the lesson ended in fact. 

Annoyingly, Kurt moved fast. Sebastian had barely shoved his books into his bag but Kurt was already out the door. Not willing to let another senior get their hands on Kurt first, Sebastian hurried after him. Stepping out of the classroom, he looked from left to right in search of Kurt. He spied the boy nearly halfway down the corridor and he darted between the bodies of his peers in pursuit of him. 

Before he could reach Kurt himself, another senior approached him and pressed a terrified looking Kurt up against the wall and started palming him through his uniform trousers.

“Move,” Sebastian snapped and the nearby students, alarmed by the sharp tone of his voice, instantly parted ways allowing him to get to Kurt. “Back off, Jackson,” Sebastian warned pulling the muscular boy away from a clearly shaken Kurt. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”

“He hasn’t been claimed yet,” Jackson pointed out as he eyed Kurt’s neck. “I think I’ll have him and then I can do what I like.”

“Please, just leave me alone, please,” Kurt begged. “I came here to get away from the bullying and harassment, not be subjected to more of it.”

“I think he’ll look pretty when he cries,” Jackson said with a wicked grin and Sebastian shuddered as he was forcibly reminded of Hunter.

XXX

Flashback

“I kind of love seeing you cry,” Hunter chuckled darkly as he forced his fist deeper in Sebastian’s ass, his anal walls protesting against the brutal treatment. “You look so weak, so pathetic. Just what would daddy think if he could see you now?”

He twisted Sebastian’s nipple painfully and Sebastian bit down on his lip in an attempt to contain his shriek. He cut his lip, making himself bleed and hoped his father would never see him in such a position. 

End flashback

XXX

Sebastian wasn’t going to let Kurt be mistreated by Jackson the way he had been with Hunter. 

“Sorry Jackson,” Sebastian said though he wasn’t remotely apologetic as he swiftly slipped the collar out of his bag. “This one’s mine,” he secured the collar around Kurt’s throat, despite the boy’s protests. “You know the rules. You don’t get to touch another senior’s sub without their permission. So stay the hell away from him.”

“Bitch is too girly for me anyway,” Jackson mumbled before stalking away, deliberately shouldering Sebastian as he did so.

“Hey, hey, calm down,” Sebastian tried to sound soothing as Kurt scratched at his own neck, trying to get the collar off. “Just relax.”

“Get this off of me, please,” Kurt begged.

“I can’t,” Sebastian told him and Kurt turned a glare on him as if he were the enemy. “Look, we need to get to second period but I’ll explain everything during break, I promise. Just keep the collar on until I explain things… please.”

The china skinned boy looked reluctant, suspicious and didn’t seem to trust Sebastian very much, but he made no further effort to remove the collar and allowed the older boy to escort him to their next lesson. 

As they sat down together, Sebastian could tell Kurt was tense, confused and frightened. He also noticed his wide eyes looking around the room, no doubt noticing all the other boys wearing collars around their throats. 

Part way through the lesson, there was a little disruption and one of the senior boys had his submissive remove his belt.

“Stay calm,” Sebastian whispered in Kurt’s ear just before the first swing of the belt.

Kurt gasped, his hand moving up to cover his mouth. He clearly didn’t want to watch as another boy had his ass belted but he didn’t seem able to look away either. Sebastian could relate. He had experienced much the same dilemma on his first day at Dalton when he’d first witnessed another boy received a punishment. 

“Why isn’t anyone doing anything?” Kurt asked angrily.

“I’ll explain,” Sebastian promised making to squeeze his shoulder in a gesture of comfort but Kurt recoiled from the touch with a wince.

XXX

It was time for morning break, and Sebastian opted to take Kurt outside to walk about the school grounds and get some fresh air as he explained things to him.

“Dalton isn’t like other schools,” Sebastian started and Kurt let out a derisive snort. “We have a tradition here and I’ll admit that it isn’t a particularly nice one.”

“Clearly,” Kurt interjected. “You’re all a bunch of sick twisted perverts. I’m not staying here.”

“Tuition fees at Dalton aren’t cheap,” Sebastian pointed out. “And they don’t accept payments on a day to day basis. Your parents must have funded your tuition at least till the end of this semester if not for the full year. That’s money your parents won’t get back. Can your family really afford that?”

“No,” Kurt answered quietly, his mind swimming with guilt. His dad and Carole had given up their honeymoon money to send him to Dalton. But they’d been hoping he would be safe. They hadn’t sent him here to get abused by some sick tradition. “But I can’t stay here. And I’m not playing any part in whatever sick fantasy you have,” he added as he wrenched the collar off and threw it at Sebastian’s feet.

“Hey, I’m kind of a jerk sometimes… most of the time,” Sebastian admitted picking the collar back up. “But I’m not a monster. I don’t want to hurt you, Kurt. But there are guys here, guys like Jackson, who will hurt you if given the chance.”

“What about the zero tolerance bullying policy?” Kurt asked crossing his arms over his chest.

“It’s a bit of a grey area unfortunately,” Sebastian answered. “I’m not a fan of the Dalton tradition. On my first day, I was horrified when I saw some boy get spanked in the middle of the corridor. Then when a senior approached me, saying he wanted to claim me, I didn’t want him or anyone else anywhere near me. I wanted no part in it. But we don’t get a choice. It’s just the way things work here. It’s fucked up, it’s wrong, but there’s nothing I can do about it.”

“You… you were… somebody put a collar on you?” Kurt asked.

“Hunter,” Sebastian replied and Kurt shivered a little from the way Sebastian said the boy’s name. It somehow made Kurt think of his worst bully, Karofsky. “He claimed me.”

“So… what? You were his boyfriend?” Kurt questioned.

“Trust me, sweetheart, there’s nothing romantic about this claiming thing,” Sebastian told him. “And Hunter was a sick cruel asshole.”

“Then why did you let him claim you?” Kurt asked.

“Like I said, we don’t get a choice,” Sebastian responded. “Not until we become seniors ourselves. That’s how the tradition works, Kurt. A senior can claim a younger student and that student has no choice but to accept. The senior can do what they want to that younger student whenever they want.”

“I don’t want to be a part of this,” Kurt said helplessly.

“I understand,” Sebastian replied. “And if you really don’t want me to claim you, I won’t force you. But without this collar signifying that you belong to me, it’s only a matter of time before somebody else claims you. Some of the seniors are good guys, they wouldn’t use this tradition as an excuse to hurt or humiliate you. But some of them will. Hunter abused me all year, it was hell. I wouldn’t wish treatment like that on anybody else. Honestly, Kurt, I don’t want to hurt you. But I don’t want to see anyone else hurt you either.”

“Then… what do you want?” Kurt asked. “If I wear your collar, if you claim me, what would you expect from me?”

“I’d expect you to go to bed at a reasonable hour, to complete all your homework assignments on time, study for tests,” Sebastian listed. “And I won’t lie. I’ve love to be intimate with you, but collar or no collar, I would never force anything.”

“Intimate?” Kurt repeated. “You mean… sex?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered honestly.

“But… but you wouldn’t force it?” Kurt asked.

“I might pressure you a little sometimes if I was painfully hard and horny,” Sebastian admitted. “But no, I’d never force anything.”

“What about punishments?” Kurt queried. “That stuff goes on here doesn’t it? That’s what that boy was doing in class right?”

“Yes, seniors do punish their claimed boys,” Sebastian said. “It can happen at any time, and it usually doesn’t matter to the senior who might be watching. In fact, most senior boys prefer to have an audience.”

“Is that what you’d do to me?” Kurt asked.

“If I felt I had to punish you, I would,” Sebastian told him and Kurt’s skin turned a shade paler. “But it would never be anything too severe and never in front of people. I wouldn’t humiliate you like that. Maybe in private but never in public.”

“I… I really don’t have a choice?” Kurt asked sounding miserable.

“Not really, no,” Sebastian replied. “But I’m giving you a choice right now. You can put this collar back on and let me claim you; let me take care of you. Or you can turn me down, reject me. But you won’t have that option with the next guy.”

Kurt stared down at the ground, looking to be deep in thought. Sebastian waited with bated breath, desperately hoping Kurt would agree to be his claimed boy.

“Um… ok,” Kurt agreed though he didn’t look too thrilled.

“I’ll take care of you, Kurt, I promise,” Sebastian said as he stepped up to the boy to reattach the collar to his throat. “You’re safe,” he assured him as he fingered the collar. “Nobody will touch you now you belong to me.”

“Do I have to crawl?” Kurt asked, his cheeks burning. “I saw some boys crawling inside.”

“No, no crawling,” Sebastian answered him. “And no lead, no partial or full-on nudity, no public spankings or anything like that. But you do have to wear the collar, that’s the only rule I want you to obey for now. Understood?”

“Yes… um… sir?” Kurt asked looking mortified.

“Sebastian’s fine,” he responded. “Come on, it’s nearly time for class. Stay close to me, sweetheart,” Sebastian requested holding his hand out to Kurt but the new student made no effort to take it. “Come on,” Sebastian said placing his hand to Kurt’s lower back since he wouldn’t take his hand.

As they walked through the corridors, heads turned to look at them. Kurt had his head bent to the ground, his eyes low but Sebastian stood tall and proud, his hand reaching up to rest at the back of Kurt’s neck to better signify to everyone that the boy had been claimed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everybody who commented and left kudos =)

Chapter 3

After escorting Kurt to his next class, Sebastian headed to his own classroom. He took his seat at the back beside Nick, hoping that Kurt would be ok without him.

“Is it true you claimed the new kid?” Nick asked.

“His name is Kurt,” Sebastian answered with a smile. “And yes, he’s mine.”

“I haven’t met him yet,” Nick said. “But Jeff saw him in the corridor and said he was beautiful.”

“He is,” Sebastian agreed. 

“How is he settling in?” Nick asked.

“He wants to leave already,” Sebastian admitted. “He thinks the tradition is sick and perverted.”

“Precisely what you thought when you first came to Dalton,” Nick pointed out.

“I still think its wrong now,” Sebastian said quietly so as not to be heard by anyone else. “But I can’t change things so I just try and accept that these things are happening and go about my day receiving the best education I can get.”

“How did Kurt react when you claimed him?” Nick asked. “Was it romantic?”

“Other than you and Jeff, I don’t think any claiming has ever been romantic,” Sebastian remarked. “I just… I had to claim him before somebody else did. He certainly wasn’t thrilled about the situation but I explained things to him and I think he understands that he’s safer being claimed by me. But I don’t think he trusts me and I’m sure right now he hates me just as much as the stupid tradition.”

“That’s probably not the best of starts to a relationship,” Nick commented.

“It isn’t a relationship,” Sebastian replied. “I know you and Jeff are desperately in love with one another and, really, I’m happy for you. The two of you are as cute as you are nauseating and you’ve managed to make something beautiful out of the ugliness the tradition has to offer but not every senior and his claimed boy is like that. I’m attracted to Kurt, deeply so, and I would love to fuck him but I could never take advantage of him even though it might be tempting sometimes. I have a responsibility to take care of him but he isn’t my boyfriend. And because I’ve claimed him, and because of how against the tradition he is, I may never even be able to win his friendship. He may just spend the next year resenting me.”

“If that’s the case then he’s an unappreciative fool,” Nick said. “He’s very luck to be claimed by you.”

“He probably doesn’t see it that way,” Sebastian scribbled down a few notes.

“Give him time,” Nick suggested. “And maybe see if he’d like to join some of the Clubs Dalton has on offer. It might help ease him into the school lifestyle.”

“I’ll do that,” Sebastian nodded before turning his full attention to the teacher. 

XXX

Sebastian didn’t have a chance to be close to Kurt again until lunch. He found the boy wandering through the corridors, clearly lost, but too proud or too shy to ask for directions.

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Sebastian greeted casting Kurt a pleasant smile, only to receive a repulsed look in disgust.

“I’d rather you didn’t call me ‘sweetheart’,” Kurt told him and Sebastian could tell he was getting a glimpse of the bitchy diva attitude that existed beneath the lost and terrified vulnerability Kurt had been wearing since his arrival. 

“You kept it on,” Sebastian observed seeing that the collar was still looped around Kurt’s neck. “Good boy.”

“Don’t patronise me,” Kurt grumbled and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh a little. “What’s so funny?”

“Nothing,” Sebastian replied. “I kind of like the bitchy attitude. It’s cute.”

He smiled at the new boy but Kurt just rolled his eyes. As he did so, Sebastian’s thoughts turned to Hunter. If Hunter were still around and had claimed Kurt, he’d have punished him at least five times already, if not more. Sebastian’s smile fell at the thought of somebody like Hunter destroying Kurt’s personality and making it their mission to humiliate him. 

“Come have lunch with me,” Sebastian requested. “Please,” he added to be polite.

“Lead the way then,” Kurt said and if it weren’t for the collar tucked under Kurt’s school shirt, a passer-by could have mistaken Kurt for the senior and Sebastian for the claimed sub.

Sebastian guided Kurt to the great hall and they joined the back of the queue to get their lunch.

“Is… is it always like this in here?” Kurt asked as his eyes scanned the room, jumping from person to person and group to group.

“Pretty much,” Sebastian answered honestly. “Probably best not to look,” he advised Kurt and the boy nodded in agreement but Sebastian could tell he was still looking at the spectacles around them.

Many of the seniors had their claimed subs kneeling at their feet, eating from a plate on the floor like dogs. A few seniors had their boys sucking them off under the table, no doubt preparing to plaster their faces with cum. A boy by the table nearest the lunch queue was being used as a footstool. There were also some boys parading around in the nude or in some cases, girl panties. A boy in the far corner of the hall was standing with his face to the wall, hands on his head with his pants around his ankles. 

Although Kurt continued to look at the scenery around him through horrified eyes, Sebastian determinedly pulled his eyes away from the boy in the far corner. The previous year, Sebastian had spent many lunch hours in that corner and he hated it.

XXX

Flashback

It had been an accident. At least, Sebastian thought it was an accident. But then Hunter had yelled at him and punished him, making Sebastian question himself. Maybe he had spilled the glass of water deliberately after all. He really didn’t know anymore. But whether it had been an accident or not, Hunter still saw fit to punish Sebastian. So it was that Sebastian received his first public lunch time punishment. 

Grabbing a fistful of his hair, Hunter forced Sebastian to move from his kneeling position on the floor and stand up. The senior boy then pulled Sebastian’s trousers down; exposing the embarrassing frilly pink girl panties Sebastian was forced to wear to every occupant in the room. 

“Doesn’t my cunt-boy have such pretty panties?” Hunter asked in a loud tone drawing everybody’s attention.

Sebastian’s face burned with humiliation and he made to move away but he caught eyes with Nick across the table and the boy shook his head warningly. Holding still, Sebastian gritted his teeth, doing his best to ignore the jeers and comments other students were making about the horrible underwear. 

“Turn him around, Hunt!” somebody called out. “Let’s see how your slut’s cock looks!”

Hunter whirled Sebastian around then held his hands behind his back so that he couldn’t try and cover himself. Face blushing, Sebastian could do nothing but stand there while his peers commented on how the frilly pink material stretched around his cock. He tried to let his mind drift and pretend he was elsewhere, but Hunter always seemed to know and would bring him back to reality with a harsh pinch or smack. 

“Pay attention,” Hunter hissed into Sebastian’s ear. “Show everyone what a good little sub you can be. You don’t want to disappoint me now, do you? Do you?” he asked in a fiercer tone, clearly expecting an answer.

“No sir,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Now, do you have something to say to me before your punishment?” Hunter asked.

“I’m sorry for being a bad slut, sir,” Sebastian said as he had been taught.

“Louder,” Hunter insisted pinching his left butt-cheek.

“I’m sorry for being a bad slut, sir,” Sebastian repeated at a louder volume. His eyes met with Jeff’s, the blonde on his knees at his senior’s feet, his lips red and swollen and cum on his face from the blow-job he had recently given. They shared a look of empathy before Hunter hooked his finger into Sebastian’s collar and led him to the corner of the hall.

He’d been expecting a spanking but today Hunter had other ideas. Sebastian was forced to bend over, hands locked around his ankles with his ass in the air. Hunter then carefully rested a glass of water on Sebastian’s ass warning him not to spill it.

It had been almost unbearably difficult, but somehow, Sebastian managed not to spill a drop. The lunch period ended and Hunter returned to the corner and picked up the glass of water. He then instructed Sebastian to turn around and he threw the water over his groin area, making it look like he’d wet himself in the pink girly panties. 

“Oops,” Hunter sniggered before clipping the leash onto Sebastian’s collar and leading him out of the hall.

Sebastian was not permitted to wear his uniform trousers for the rest of the day. Instead, he had to walk (sometimes crawl) around displaying his wet panties to everyone.

End Flashback

XXX

“Let me introduce you to some people,” Sebastian said to Kurt once they’d been served their food. Sebastian led Kurt to a table of his friends and set his tray down. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed that Kurt was still standing, looking hesitant, unsure as to whether he was allowed to sit at the table. “You’re always welcome to sit beside me,” Sebastian told him and Kurt quietly set his tray down and perched beside Sebastian. “Everyone, this is Kurt Hummel. Kurt, this is Nick,” he introduced. “And Jeff,” he pointed to the blonde seated in Nick’s lap. “Blaine,” he continued. “Thad, Trent and Brian.”

“Nice to meet you,” Kurt said politely as his eyes swept over them all, judging them and no doubt trying to assess whether they were worthy of his trust and friendship. 

Casual conversation filled the table, everybody trying to engage with Kurt but he mostly rebuffed them all with one or two word responses. The only people to coax full sentences out of him were Jeff and Trent. 

“Hey,” Sebastian leaned in closer to Kurt to speak in his ear, the action clearly unwelcome if the look on Kurt’s face was anything to go by. “You need to eat more than that,” Sebastian told him having watched Kurt simply push his food around his plate for the past ten minutes or so. 

“I don’t really have much of an appetite,” Kurt excused.

“Please,” Sebastian asked as nicely as he knew how. “Just try and eat a little more for me.”

Kurt released an annoyed sigh but dutifully ate more. Looking across the table, Sebastian shared a look with Nick. Back last year, on the rare occasions when Hunter wasn’t humiliating or abusing Sebastian for his own entertainment, Nick would slip away from his own (and much nicer) senior to encourage Sebastian to eat more.

“Are you still going to be at Warbler rehearsal tomorrow or will you be spending some time with Kurt?” Blaine asked.

“Warbler rehearsal?” Kurt questioned curiously.

“Our Glee Club,” Blaine stated proudly and Sebastian was confident he saw a sparkle of interest twinkle in Kurt’s pretty eyes. “We’re all members,” he said gesturing around at the others on the table.

“Perhaps you’d be interested in auditioning?” Nick asked.

“I’d… um… maybe,” Kurt replied noncommittally and Sebastian tilted his head to the side as he surveyed the boy.

For a moment, Kurt had sounded so excited only to become hesitant and reserved again.

“Were you in any clubs at your last school?” Trent asked.

“Yes,” Kurt nodded. “I played the role of kicker on the football team for a while, I was a cheerleader and… I was part of the McKinley High Glee Club.” 

“That’s perfect, you should totally join The Warblers,” Jeff smiled at him enthusiastically. 

“I don’t know,” Kurt replied. “I’d be competing against my old teammates. That makes things kind of awkward.”

“But you like to perform?” Sebastian asked.

“I love to perform,” Kurt corrected.

“Then you should join,” Sebastian told him. “I’m sure your old teammates would understand,” he said reaching his hand out to touch Kurt’s shoulder but the boy recoiled again. 

“I’ll have to think about it,” Kurt replied.

XXX

When lessons finished that day, Sebastian followed Kurt to his dorm room. 

“Are you going to invite me in?” Sebastian asked. “I promise I’ll keep my hands to myself,” he added with a teasing grin.

“Damn right you’ll keep your hands to yourself,” Kurt responded and there was nothing teasing or playful about his tone. Nevertheless, he jerked his head to signal for Sebastian to come in.

“How was your first day?” Sebastian asked.

“Certainly not what I expected,” Kurt answered. 

“The ways of Dalton Academy do take some getting used to,” Sebastian sympathised. “But you’ll adjust. I’ll help you.”

“Maybe I don’t want your help,” Kurt commented.

“You’re welcome to take that collar off and have someone else claim you, sweetheart,” Sebastian retorted and Kurt glared before dropping his eyes to the ground.

“I’m only accepting you as my senior to spare me from somebody worse,” Kurt stated. “Don’t start thinking your special or anything, ok meerkat face?”

“Noted,” Sebastian replied in a cool tone though he was secretly a little stung by Kurt’s words. He’d been doing his best to be nice and friendly but Kurt didn’t seem to care. “You can remove the collar whenever you’re in your dormitory,” Sebastian told him. “I won’t insist on you wearing it if you’re ever in my dorm room either. Or if you’re alone with Nick and Jeff,” he added. “But throughout the bulk of the school day where everybody else is around I want you to wear it.”

“Fine,” Kurt agreed eagerly taking the collar off and dropping it on top of his desk. “Well, I guess I have homework to do so…”

“We could study together,” Sebastian suggested.

“I prefer my own company,” Kurt replied.

“Fair enough,” Sebastian said. “Just, one thing before I go.”

“What?” Kurt asked.

“Remove your shirt,” Sebastian said.

“What?” Kurt blanched. “No! Get out.”

“Kurt,” Sebastian said calmly. “I’m really not asking for anything sexual here. But, sweetheart, remove your shirt, I need to see.”

“See what?” Kurt asked looking defensive and nervous.

“At a guess I’d say bruises,” Sebastian commented and the expression on Kurt’s face seemed to confirm it. “I’ve touched your shoulder a few times today and you’ve always flinched. Don’t think I haven’t noticed. Now, show me. Shirt off.”

Quietly, Kurt stripped off his blazer and hung it on the back of his desk chair. He then took his time loosening his tie before slowly unbuttoning his shirt. He then slipped his arm out of one sleeve, just enough to reveal the bruising on his shoulder without having to take the shirt fully off.

“Who was it?” Sebastian asked as he looked over the discolouration. “Boyfriend? Parents?”

“Just a closet-case Neanderthal,” Kurt responded fixing his shirt back on properly. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Very well,” Sebastian accepted. “Make sure you don’t stay up too late,” he said before exiting the room and leaving Kurt to his privacy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and kudos, hope you enjoy...

Chapter 4

It was the morning of Kurt’s second day at Dalton Academy. Waking up a little earlier than he normally would, Sebastian showered and dressed before heading down to the great hall to grab himself a cup of coffee. He also prepared a selection of other coffee types, hoping one of the choices would be to Kurt’s taste.

With his coffee selection balanced on a tray, Sebastian made his way up to Kurt’s dorm room. Coffee in the morning was not a new routine for Sebastian. It was one he had learned to get used to during his time with Hunter. Each morning, Sebastian was expected to be kneeling outside Hunter’s dorm room with a cup of black coffee waiting for him. He was never permitted to prepare a cup of coffee for himself and more often than not Hunter was displeased with the coffee Sebastian had to offer him. 

Making sure not to spill or drop the coffee, Sebastian knocked on Kurt’s door. He may never have been able to please Hunter with a cup of coffee (or indeed anything) but maybe Sebastian could bring a grateful smile to Kurt’s lips. 

“Morning, sweetheart,” Sebastian greeted when Kurt (still in his pyjamas) pulled the door open.

“I told you not to call me that,” Kurt huffed before his eyes travelled down to the different coffee cups Sebastian was carrying.

“I brought you coffee,” Sebastian smiled. “But I wasn’t sure what you liked so I made a few different types.”

“Thank you,” Kurt replied and he looked the choices over before reaching out and picking the coffee that Sebastian had actually intended to drink himself. “Come in, I guess,” Kurt said turning away and drinking Sebastian’s coffee.

Stepping inside, Sebastian set the tray on Kurt’s desk, a few inches away from Kurt’s collar. With Kurt already drinking his Grande non-fat mocha, Sebastian looked over his other choices. He immediately dismissed the black coffee (it reminded him too much of Hunter) and decided to try out Blaine’s favoured medium drip. 

“Did you sleep well?” Sebastian asked conversationally before taking an experimental sip and realising he absolutely did not share Blaine’s coffee preference. 

“I’ve slept better, I’ve slept worse,” Kurt shrugged. “Though I suppose there was a part of me hoping to wake up in my bed back home and find that yesterday was nothing but a horrible nightmare.”

“I felt that way after my first night here too,” Sebastian said. “But I soon discovered that everything was real.”

“Why did you stay?” Kurt asked. 

“The fees for Dalton tuition aren’t cheap,” Sebastian reminded him. “Even though my parents are well off it is still a lot of money to throw away. They wouldn’t thank me for that. Besides, my father was a student at Dalton for himself once upon a time. He knew all about the tradition but he still sent me here,” Sebastian revealed, a touch of betrayal sounding in his voice. 

“Oh… sorry,” Kurt apologised and for the first time he looked at Sebastian as though he were another human being. 

“Yes, well…” Sebastian took another small gulp of the disgusting coffee. “Tradition aside, how are you finding Dalton?”

“Well, I do appreciate a good blazer,” Kurt admitted. “But the uniform is a bit stifling. I rather like being able to show off my wardrobe. I love the design and architecture of the building and the grounds are stunning. The teachers seem far more qualified than the ones I’m used to and the classes and homework assignments are more challenging which is good. And well, nobody is throwing me into lockers or dumpsters for being gay, that’s a nice improvement. If it weren’t for the tradition I might even say that Dalton is a perfect school for a boy like me.”

“You’ll get used to the way things work here,” Sebastian promised him. “And I’m not going to mistreat you the way Hunter did with me. And I really will try my best to be a good boy and not force anything sexual on you. But I should probably warn you now that I won’t be able to resist checking you out most of the time,” he smirked and Kurt flushed.

“I need to shower,” Kurt stated after finishing what was supposed to have been Sebastian’s coffee.

“Is that an invitation?” Sebastian couldn’t help but ask, enjoying the way it made Kurt blush.

“Sorry, smirk-y meerkats aren’t my type,” Kurt retorted and Sebastian dropped his eyes to the ground for a moment before lifting his head back up.

“Nick’s room is two doors down from yours on the left,” Sebastian said. “I’m heading there now. Feel free to join us when you’re ready and we can head down to breakfast together.”

Kurt displayed no sign of an acceptance or dismissal to the invitation so Sebastian grabbed the tray of non-drunk coffees and left. He knocked twice on Nick’s door before stepping in, not surprised to find Jeff stomach-down on the bed, gripping his fingers in the sheets as Nick rimmed his little pink asshole.

“Morning boys,” Sebastian greeted averting his gaze and setting the tray of coffees down on Nick’s desk.

“Morning,” Nick replied pulling away from Jeff’s hole, the blonde whimpering at the loss. “You brought us coffee?” he asked in confusion before dropping a kiss to Jeff’s butt-cheek, absentmindedly teasing his opening with the tip of his finger.

“No, but help yourself,” Sebastian invited as he perched on the desk chair. “I thought I’d treat Kurt to coffee this morning but I wasn’t sure what he’d like so I prepared a few varieties. As it happens he drank my Grande non-fat mocha.”

“You didn’t tell him it was yours?” Nick asked.

“Didn’t have the heart to,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Nick, please,” Jeff whined wiggling his ass in desperation. 

“If you’ll excuse me,” Nick said politely before dipping his head down and flicking his tongue along Jeff’s crack before mouthing at his stretched hole and plunging his tongue in.

Selecting a book from Nick’s desk, Sebastian opened it and tried to concentrate on the pages but he couldn’t ignore his friends on the bed. His eyes kept straying away from the printed words to watch the pair, feeling partly awkward, part aroused and rather fascinated and curious.

He had never been rimmed himself, nor had he ever performed the act on another. There was a time when he considered the act to be dirty and vulgar. He still held that opinion whenever he witnessed a senior force their claimed boy to perform the act. But it was different with Nick and Jeff. Obviously, Nick had claimed Jeff as his sub, but anyone who knew them was aware that the tradition didn’t truly play a part in their relationship. Jeff and Nick had always belonged to one another anyway. Even if the school tradition didn’t exist there would be very little different about their relationship. If the tradition didn’t exist, it would just mean that the two boys would have been together sooner and Jeff wouldn’t sport a collar around his throat. As for the boys performing sexual acts in front of an audience, Sebastian wasn’t sure if that was the traditions influence or if Nick and Jeff were just that kinky. 

“Fuck me, please fuck me,” Jeff begged desperately as he pushed his ass back against Nick’s face.

“Sorry, baby,” Nick apologised pulling away, giving one of Jeff’s butt-cheeks a loving squeeze. “No time. I’ll fuck you later,” he promised leaving a final wet kiss over Jeff’s fluttering hole. “Get dressed, baby,” Nick instructed.

The two had just finished making themselves decent when there was a small knock on the door. With a quick kiss to Jeff’s mouth, Nick moved across the room to answer it, standing back with a welcoming smile to let Kurt inside.

From the desk chair, Sebastian looked Kurt over, frowning as his eyes swept over his bare neck.

“You’re not wearing the collar,” Sebastian pointed out.

“You said I didn’t have to if we were just with Jeff and Nick,” Kurt countered. 

“But we’re going to breakfast and then lessons soon after,” Sebastian replied. “You need your collar on. Go get it for me please.”

“But…” Kurt made to argue.

“Get me your collar, Kurt, now,” Sebastian requested and Kurt was clearly surprised by the tone of his voice.

“Make me,” Kurt challenged with a sneer and it was Sebastian’s turn to be surprised.

“We’re just going to head straight down to breakfast,” Nick said on behalf of himself and Jeff. “We’ll see you down there.”

He slipped his hand into Jeff’s and led the collared blonde out of his dorm room. 

“Kurt, please, I don’t care if you like wearing the collar or not, but the fact remains that I need you to wear it,” Sebastian stated. “And not for my own pleasure and satisfaction. This is for your safety.”

Kurt remained silent, his hands on his hips and a defiant look on his face; annoyingly the posture kind of turned Sebastian on. But he really couldn’t afford to play a battle of wills with Kurt. He needed the younger boy to understand that wearing the collar was crucial. And with Kurt choosing to be so difficult, Sebastian was sensing that his only option was to punish him, an act that would surely make Kurt dislike him even more.

“Come with me,” Sebastian requested standing up and holding his hand to Kurt, giving him the option to comply. His offered hand went ignored, just as Sebastian expected. “Very well,” Sebastian sighed before taking a firm hold on Kurt’s upper-arm. The hold was tight enough that Kurt couldn’t pull away, but not hard enough that it would bruise. “I’m trying to be nice, Kurt, I really am but you’re not making things easy for either of us,” Sebastian said as he pulled Kurt behind him, leading him out of Nick’s room and back to Kurt’s own. “Now,” Sebastian stated releasing Kurt’s arm when they were inside. “I’m going to give you one final chance to do as I ask,” Sebastian told him as he picked the collar up from Kurt’s desk. “Put the collar on, Kurt.”

“No,” Kurt refused with a shake of his head, his arms folded across his chest now, head cocked to the side watching Sebastian carefully, waiting to see how he’d respond, deliberately pushing boundaries, testing him. 

For one awkward moment, Sebastian really didn’t know what to do. But he had to do something, and soon. There was no way he could let Kurt waltz down to breakfast then go about the school day without wearing the collar. 

Standing up to his full height, Sebastian found himself sub-consciously imitating Hunter’s stance and posture as he stalked towards Kurt. Judging by the incredibly nervous look that painted itself onto Kurt’s face, Sebastian’s change in demeanour must have been striking. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on Kurt, Sebastian threw the collar onto Kurt’s bed. It bounced once before landing near the centre of the mattress. Without warning, Sebastian pushed Kurt. The action took the boy by surprise and he fell face-down onto the bed, the collar just a foot away from him. Before Kurt could truly register what had happened, Sebastian had landed a light slap to his bum. 

“What do you think you’re doing?” Kurt spluttered. The hit hadn’t hurt, not even a little bit, but the fact another student had smacked his rear was still mortifying.

“Put the collar on please, Kurt,” Sebastian said in a calm tone, keeping one hand pressed down on Kurt’s lower back, keeping him stomach-down on the mattress. 

Kurt made no response so Sebastian landed another light tap to his ass. This time, the action made Kurt snort with derision. 

“Put the collar on please, Kurt,” Sebastian repeated. 

“Bite me,” Kurt scoffed and looking at Kurt’s pale neck, Sebastian was certainly tempted to do so. 

Instead, Sebastian landed another smack to Kurt’s buttocks, opting to hit a fraction harder and making the younger boy gasp.

“Put the collar on, Kurt,” Sebastian said. “Or I will be taking your pants down and giving your nude ass a spanking.”

“You wouldn’t dare,” Kurt retaliated as he glanced back at him over his shoulder.

For several seconds, the two boys locked their eyes on one another, staring each other down with stubborn determination in their eyes. For a moment, an expression of triumph formed on Kurt’s face and Sebastian knew he was in a situation where he had to be cruel to be kind. Hardening his gaze, Sebastian moved quickly and pulled Kurt’s trousers down. He landed a slap to Kurt’s bum, the hit just hard enough to sting. With a gasp, Kurt moved his hands round to cover his rear.

“Collar, Kurt, now,” Sebastian insisted. He hadn’t quite been able to bring himself to remove Kurt’s underwear and spank his nude flesh. He just hoped Kurt would obey him soon before he had to resort to more extreme measures. Pushing Kurt’s hands out of the way, Sebastian brought his arm back, preparing to make another strike.

“No, don’t,” Kurt begged quickly, his entire body tensing up and Sebastian froze. “Just… just get off me, please.”

“Put your collar on,” Sebastian requested stepping back.

Slowly, Kurt stood. He pulled his trousers back up then reached out for the collar. He glared at it resentfully for a few moments before awkwardly fixing it around his neck, his eyes downcast.

“Thank you,” Sebastian said fingering the top of the collar, Kurt recoiling from the touch. “May I take you to breakfast?”

Quietly, Kurt followed Sebastian’s lead out of the door. As they made their way through the corridors and down the winding staircases, Sebastian kept his distance, permitting Kurt his space. But as they entered the great hall which was occupied by the majority of the student body, Sebastian instinctively placed his hand to the back of Kurt’s neck in an act of ownership, reminding his fellow seniors that Kurt was off limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and hugs, IQR xox


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for reading and commenting, its great to know what you think

Chapter 5

As it was breakfast time, there wasn’t anything particularly scandalous going on. Sexual acts and punishments were commonplace at lunch and dinner times, but breakfast tended to be all about, well… breakfast. Sebastian hoped the lack of explicit happenings would help Kurt feel more at ease.

“Everything ok?” Nick asked from where he sat across the table with Jeff, the two boys feeding one another breakfast. 

“We’re good,” Sebastian replied and he was sure he spied Kurt rolling his eyes. 

“Morning,” Trent greeted as he approached their table carrying his lunch tray. “May I sit?” he asked indicating the empty seat beside Kurt. Quietly, Kurt nodded. “Have you given any more thought about auditioning for The Warblers?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered. “I’ve decided I will audition. There is no way I can survive this insanity without the opportunity to perform. Singing has always been a great distraction for me before; hopefully it can work for me in this madhouse too.”

“You didn’t tell me you’d decided to audition,” Sebastian commented and Kurt just shrugged at him before quietly eating his breakfast, clearly not thinking Sebastian worthy of a verbal response. 

“Good morning, boys,” Thad greeted as he marched over to the table, his claimed boy Blaine right behind him. 

“Oh, I forgot my coffee,” Blaine realised.

“Sit, I’ll get it,” Thad instructed hurrying off to fetch Blaine a cup of coffee.

“Morning,” Blaine greeted with a wide smile. “Sebastian,” he nodded to the older boy, a touch of flirtation to his tone. “Kurt,” he acknowledged with forced politeness. 

Kurt’s eyes flickered between Sebastian and Blaine with curiosity for a few moments before he returned his attentions to Trent, discussing song choice options with him. 

“I sang Mr. Cellophane for my audition,” Trent revealed and Kurt smiled, telling the boy how he had performed that song when auditioning for his former Glee Club.

“Do The Warblers perform musical numbers often?” Kurt asked hopefully.

“Not really,” Trent answered and he seemed to share Kurt’s disappointment over that fact. “But once a month we have an open session where any Warbler is allowed to perform whatever they want. We don’t have an official audience or anything, it’s just us, but that’s really the only opportunity most of us have to perform a solo or whatever genre of music we prefer.”

“Hmm, I guess I was foolish to assume private school boys would be more interested in musicals than public school boys,” Kurt commented.

“Well Jeff usually likes to perform Disney songs in our open sessions,” Trent said. “And Blaine likes musicals,” he added just as Thad returned, handing Blaine his coffee. “In fact, he performed Don’t Rain on my Parade for his audition.”

“He was outstanding,” Thad praised. “The Warbler Council had never been so excited over a new member before,” he gushed.

“Warbler Council?” Kurt asked, his eyes briefly sweeping over Blaine, something about the boy forcibly reminding him of all of Rachel Berry’s worst qualities. 

“We don’t have a Glee director,” Trent explained. “The Warbler Council is made up of three senior students. They make the final decisions on song selections and who gets to take lead vocals.”

“Is that really a fair system?” Kurt asked.

“Of course it is,” Blaine interjected and Kurt surveyed him thoughtfully, guessing that Blaine was the member who received most solos. 

“So who are the three council members?” Kurt asked.

“Well, at the end of last year the previous Council members nominated Thad, Nick and Sebastian as their replacements,” Trent answered and Kurt snapped his head round to look at Sebastian. 

“That’s right, sweetheart,” Sebastian smirked looking at Kurt’s shocked face with great amusement. 

“Don’t call me ‘sweetheart’,” Kurt grumbled.

“You shouldn’t speak to your senior like that,” Blaine said.

“Well you shouldn’t wear so much hair gel,” Kurt retaliated and Trent hid a smile behind his hand while Jeff buried his face in Nick’s neck. 

“Sebastian, are you really going to let him speak to my Blaine like that?” Thad asked looking highly affronted. 

“Relax, Thad, our boys are only playing,” Sebastian commented. “I’m sure they’ll be best friends before we know it. If nothing else they’re sure to bond over Blaine’s bow-tie collection.”

Annoyingly, Kurt really wanted to see Blaine’s bow-tie collection and Blaine would desperately like to show said collection off to somebody who would appreciate it. But neither boy was ready to make nice for the time being.

XXX

The school day progressed and Kurt bore witness to more and more explicit displays of the Dalton tradition. He tried to ignore it and he tried his best not to stare, but any time he saw something going on his eyes always insisted that he look. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Nick smiled catching up to Kurt in the corridor, a boy having his asshole fingered not too far away from them. “How are you holding up?”

“I hardly know,” Kurt admitted finally forcing his eyes away from the sexual display and looking at Nick. “It feels like anytime I start to feel somewhat ok here, like things are normal, I’m instantly confronted with visual evidence of the tradition. I’ve been trying to pretend like it isn’t real, like it isn’t happening, but when I walk by and see things like… like that,” he gestured awkwardly to the boy positioned on his hands and knees, now sucking a dildo in preparation for it being thrust up his ass. “It reminds me that it’s real and that I’m trapped in it. Trapped with Sebastian,” he added bitterly as he touched his collar.

“You don’t realise how lucky you are, do you?” Nick asked.

“Lucky? Right, of course,” Kurt remarked derisively. 

“Look at that poor boy, Kurt,” Nick said. “Look at him,” he insisted and Kurt glanced over at the boy who was now taking a dildo up his ass, much to the delight of his senior and his spectator friends. “Do you think he wants that? Do you think he’s enjoying it? He’s crying,” Nick pointed out. “His cock is completely soft so he clearly isn’t turned-on and I don’t think his head is bowed in submission. I think it’s bowed in shame, like he’s trying to hide from all the stares because he’s so humiliated. That’s a feeling and a position that Sebastian knows all too well because Hunter carried out stunts like that, and far worse, on him all the time. Now, as far as I’m aware Sebastian hasn’t forced anything even close to the likes of that on you. Am I right?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered with a nod, his eyes downcast.

“Well then, what do you have to complain about, Kurt? Really?” Nick asked. “Sebastian’s trying his best to be as nice as he can to you. Under the circumstances, you really ought to be far more grateful. If you were claimed by another senior, it could so easily be you having your asshole rammed with a dildo in the corridor. But it isn’t you. And it won’t ever be you because Sebastian would never force something like that on you. Trust me, Kurt; you’re extremely lucky that Sebastian claimed you before someone else could. So many students here would have loved Sebastian to claim them. I’m sure that boy would,” he indicated to the crying boy on all fours again. “If Sebastian was his senior he wouldn’t be crying over there on the floor now.”

Kurt stayed silent, unsure how to respond to all Nick had said.

“Aren’t you supposed to be meeting Sebastian outside for lunch?” Nick asked and Kurt nodded. “Is there any particular reason why you haven’t met him already?”

“I… I just… I didn’t really want to go,” Kurt admitted crossing his arms over his chest.

“Pretty much any other senior would punish you for your behaviour, you know,” Nick commented. “I suppose it’s kind of ironic,” he continued. “By the rules of Dalton’s admittedly messed up tradition, Sebastian is in a position of power over you. He could so easily abuse you. Yet you seem to be the one abusing him. He’s finally rid of Hunter’s abuse and in exchange he gets yours.”

“I’m not abusing him,” Kurt argued.

“Aren’t you?” Nick asked. “Don’t get me wrong, Kurt, I like you. And you may not be physically hurting Sebastian or mistreating him sexually or anything of that nature. But every time he tries to be nice to you, to get to know you better, you just shut him down. You barely talk to him and you’re completely rude when you do. And on the occasions when you’re actually acknowledging his existence you’re shooting hateful looks at him. After everything Hunter put him through last year, having you hate him for no legitimate reason is the last thing he needs. I don’t want to see you hurt or abused, Kurt, but I don’t want to see Sebastian be hurt either. If you don’t change your attitude and make an effort to be nice to him, then I’ll convince him to un-claim you.”

Kurt’s throat seemed to have closed up. He couldn’t form a verbal response of any kind. 

“Go and meet Sebastian,” Nick encouraged. “You’ve kept him waiting long enough.”

Quietly, Kurt turned on his heel and headed out of the school to meet Sebastian at a spot in the school grounds where the older boy had prepared a picnic for them.

“You’re late,” Sebastian commented when Kurt finally sat down on the blanket with him.

“Sorry,” Kurt mumbled. “I was talking with Nick,” he excused and Sebastian just nodded.

“Egg salad sandwich?” he offered and Kurt reached his hand out in acceptance.

XXX

Flashback

Ordinarily, Sebastian knelt at Hunter’s feet and quietly ate his own food off of a plate at meal times. Then one lunch hour, Hunter had different ideas. Sebastian was knelt at the older boy’s feet with his plate as usual. But on this particular day, Hunter ordered Sebastian to give him a hand-job. Sebastian did as he asked without complaint. By now, he knew complaining served him no favours. Hunter was not kind or understanding or sympathetic and he showed no mercy. He was a boy who enjoyed having power and used it ruthlessly. The easiest way for Sebastian to get through the school year with Hunter owning him was to simply do whatever he asked. 

He’d had a few boyfriends back in Paris so Sebastian was well practised in how to pleasure a man. So he put all his best efforts into the hand-job. Not because he wanted Hunter to feel good, but simply because he wanted it to be over as fast as possible. 

“Hold up your plate,” Hunter growled out when he was close.

Sebastian’s heart sank a little as he realised what Hunter had planned. He let his hand drop from Hunter’s cock and the senior took over, fisting himself while Sebastian raised his plate of food. Grinning evilly, Hunter ejaculated over Sebastian’s lunch. 

“Eat up,” Hunter laughed and Sebastian looked down at the spoiled food in dismay. “Here, let me help you,” he said with false kindness. He picked up the cum-covered cheese baguette and forced it past Sebastian’s lips. “That’s it, bitch, chew and swallow,” Hunter mocked as Sebastian’s eyes welled up. 

Hunter insisted on feeding Sebastian the entire baguette. As Sebastian chewed down the last mouthful, a drop of Hunter’s cum dribbled from the corner of his lip. Reaching a finger out, Hunter caught it and forced it into Sebastian’s mouth.

“Now, what does my little slut have to say?” Hunter asked.

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian said, the salty tastes of Hunter’s essence making him feel sick. 

“Perhaps my cunt boy would like a drink?” Hunter asked.

Soon enough, Sebastian was being forced to drink the older boy’s piss. 

End Flashback

XXX

“It’s a nice day,” Sebastian commented feeling a little foolish for talking about the weather. 

“Yeah, I guess,” Kurt agreed looking up at the blue sky. 

“Have you decided what to sing for your Warbler audition later?” Sebastian asked.

“I have something prepared,” Kurt answered.

“I look forward to hearing it,” Sebastian said as he nibbled at a strawberry, deliberately trying to make the action look seductive. 

“Trent doesn’t have a collar,” Kurt stated in askance. 

“Of course he doesn’t, he’s a senior,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Oh,” Kurt replied. “I didn’t realise. I just assumed he was younger. So, if Trent’s a senior, who is his…, who did he collar? Is it another Warbler?”

“Trent’s never been collared himself and he’s never collared anybody else,” Sebastian responded. 

“Why not?” Kurt asked.

“Trent doesn’t have it in his nature to order anybody around,” Sebastian said. “He says the thought of putting a collar on somebody makes him nauseous. A senior isn’t required to claim a younger student. It’s optional and Trent wants no part in it.”

“Well, I understand that,” Kurt nodded. “But how did he get away without ever being claimed himself?”

“Nobody wanted to claim him,” Sebastian answered. 

“Why not?” Kurt asked.

“Because of the way he looks,” Sebastian replied honestly. “Clearly you haven’t been paying much attention sweetheart. Think about the boys you’ve met who have collars around their necks. You, Jeff, Blaine, the boys you’ve seen be fucked and punished in the great hall, in class, in the corridors. You’re all pretty boys. And the non-senior boys walking around with bare necks… they’re not as pretty.”

“But…” Kurt made to make some kind of argument but he faltered. He had no idea what to say so he simply occupied his mouth with a strawberry. “Why doesn’t Blaine like me?” he finally asked.

“He doesn’t even know you yet, just give him time,” Sebastian said.

“So is that how he is with every new person he meets?” Kurt asked.

“No, just you, you’re special,” Sebastian remarked with a smirk.

“So why do I get the impression he doesn’t like me when he doesn’t even really know me yet?” Kurt questioned.

“He’s jealous,” Sebastian told him.

“Jealous?” Kurt repeated doubtfully. “Of what?”

“I’ve claimed you and he’s jealous,” Sebastian explained.

“That makes no sense,” Kurt said.

“I’m going to be honest Kurt,” Sebastian replied. “Since the beginning of the school year, I’ve claimed a few different boys but it just never worked out. Blaine was one of them. And he was enthusiastic, he was pretty, very eager to please, followed instructions far easier than you… but it just wasn’t working for me. So I took the collar off. I had decided to just give up on the idea of claiming someone. Then you showed up and with a gorgeous ass like that who could blame me for resisting?”

“You’re a pervert,” Kurt responded. “So, basically, Blaine doesn’t like me because he has some school-boy crush on you?”

“Pretty much,” Sebastian nodded. “I am damn attractive you know. Every gay boy should have a crush on me.”

“How long until you decide to get rid of me then?” Kurt asked.

“I have no intentions of letting you go, Kurt,” Sebastian answered. “Wow, ok, that probably sounded a little too possessive. But until I graduate, you’re mine. And being mine means you’re safe.”

“Nick told me I should be more grateful towards you,” Kurt said.

“If you’re offering a blow-job or a make-out session then I totally accept,” Sebastian winked.

“I most certainly am not,” Kurt blushed looking scandalised and Sebastian threw his head back as he laughed.

“Relax, I’m just being inappropriate and flirting,” Sebastian said. “You’ll probably need to get used to that, sweetheart.”

“Will you stop calling me sweetheart?” Kurt asked in exasperation.

“Probably not,” Sebastian answered and Kurt glared a little before remembering how Nick had told him how lucky he was and how he should be more appreciative. 

“Um, this is… this is nice,” Kurt said gesturing around them at the picnic and the pretty scenery. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian replied.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked tentatively. “Why are you being so nice? I mean, with this stupid tradition in place you don’t have to be nice to me. You could be taking advantage of me. You could be hurting and humiliating me. So why aren’t you?”

“Kurt, if you want me to take advantage and humiliate you then I could be up for that,” Sebastian teased.

“That’s not what I meant,” Kurt retorted with a roll of his eyes. 

“I was claimed by Hunter Clarington last year,” Sebastian said. “It was hell. I don’t want a repeat of it. The way he treated me, the way he made me feel, I don’t ever want to feel like that again. But even more importantly, I don’t want to ever be like him. I don’t want to treat anyone the way he treated me. But seriously, Kurt, don’t test me like you did by not wearing your collar this morning. I don’t want to have to punish you but if you push me then I will. And it will hurt and it will be humiliating. But it will never be public.”

“Good to know I guess,” Kurt answered awkwardly. “Some of these public displays that go on… it must be unbearable. I can’t think of anything worse.”

“I can,” Sebastian whispered and Kurt looked to him in expectation of an elaboration. “Hunter used me and punished me in public a lot.”

“Used?” Kurt asked.

“When I say ‘used’ I’m referring to sexual acts,” Sebastian clarified. “Anyway, he did a lot to me in front of people and it was awful. But things were actually more humiliating for me when it was just the two of us in private.”

“Why?” Kurt asked.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian admitted. “Maybe because it always felt more like a performance with an audience. Like it wasn’t real somehow. But when it was just the two of us with nobody watching, it felt far too real. But people are different. We respond differently to things and have different opinions on what constitutes as humiliating or sexy or whatever. But for me, private time with Hunter was always the worst. So much so that punishments and sexual acts in front of other people was almost a relief in comparison.”

XXX

Flashback

One afternoon, Hunter paraded a naked Sebastian through the halls of Dalton Academy. The word ‘SLUT’ was written on his forehead. As an added form of humiliation, Hunter had forced Sebastian to write the word on his skin himself. The writing was big and red and there was no chance that anyone could miss seeing it.

He walked Sebastian about the school for a while, leading him by his collar. Every now and then, Hunter would order Sebastian to suck off another senior, all of them blowing their load over Sebastian’s face. As Hunter led a cum-covered Sebastian up the winding staircase back to Hunter’s dormitory, Sebastian didn’t think things could possibly get anymore humiliating. He was wrong.

In the privacy of Hunter’s bedroom, the older boy took things a step further. He instructed Sebastian to sit in the desk chair while he set up his laptop. Quietly, Sebastian waited, feeling uneasy about what Hunter could have planned.

“Hello, Mr. Smythe,” Hunter boomed out and Sebastian whipped his head round, staring at Hunter in horror and shock. “I’m Hunter Clarington,” he introduced and Sebastian prayed that the boy was bluffing. “I attend Dalton with your son.”

“Hunter Clarington, son of Charles Clarington I presume?” Sebastian froze as the sound of his father’s voice clearly sounded from Hunter’s laptop. He felt like he might cry as Hunter conversed with his father.

“Perhaps you’d like to talk to your son now?” Hunter asked and Sebastian shook his head frantically, begging Hunter with his eyes not to be so cruel.

His pleas didn’t work. All too soon, Hunter had placed the laptop on the desk and forcibly turned Sebastian’s head so he was facing the screen.

“Say hello to daddy,” Hunter ordered with malicious glee.

“Hello father,” Sebastian said in a small voice, painfully aware of the cum smeared on his face and the word ‘SLUT’ scribed on his forehead in his very own handwriting. 

“That’s my good slut,” Hunter praised ruffling Sebastian’s hair then scooping up a bit of cum on his finger and pushing that finger through Sebastian’s lips. “Be good for me, Sebastian; show your daddy how much you enjoy cum. What do you say?” he prompted after withdrawing his finger from Sebastian’s mouth.

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian said feeling like he could die from shame.

End Flashback

XXX

With the lunch period nearly over, Kurt helped Sebastian pack the blanket and picnic basket away before they headed back inside the school building. Sebastian then guided Kurt to his next lesson, resting a hand on the boy’s lower back as they stopped by the classroom door.

“I’ll see you at Warbler rehearsal,” Sebastian said. “Sing something good,” he smiled before walking off to his own classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading/commenting

Chapter 6

As Sebastian joined Thad and Nick at the Warbler Council table, he felt inexplicably nervous. Any minute, Kurt would stride through the double doors of the choir room and audition for The Warblers. Sebastian’s mouth was dry and his palms were starting to sweat. He had no idea if Kurt could actually sing.

“Are you ok?” Nick asked in concern. 

“What if he’s terrible?” Sebastian replied. 

“Relax,” Nick advised. “He was in the Glee Club at his old school, remember. He must have some vocal talent.”

“What if he sings a song that everybody hates?” Sebastian panicked. 

“Gentlemen,” Trent called out gaining everybody’s attention. “Allow me to introduce Kurt Hummel.”

Sebastian straightened up in his seat as he watched Kurt step through. If Kurt felt nervous he didn’t show it. He stepped into the performance area and Sebastian’s eyes followed Kurt’s hand as it smoothed out his hair before falling down to rest on his hip. 

“Whenever you’re ready, Kurt,” Nick told the younger boy.

Kurt handed a CD to Trent but didn’t give a signal to indicate he was ready to perform. Instead he fingered the collar at his throat, as though it were restricting him in some way.

“One second,” Sebastian called out stepping up from the Council table and moving round the room towards Kurt. “Just so there is no confusion,” he commented in a loud tone as he unclasped the collar. “I am not in anyway un-claiming Kurt Hummel. I am simply removing his collar so that he can perform his audition piece to the best of his ability. As soon as this Warbler rehearsal comes to an end Kurt will put the collar back on. Understood?” he asked Kurt in a quieter tone once he had fully removed the collar. Kurt nodded in response. “Good, break a leg,” Sebastian encouraged with a smile before returning to his seat at the table with Thad and Nick. “Shit, please be good,” Sebastian whispered so that only Nick could hear.

Finally ready to perform, Kurt nodded to Trent who pressed play. Music filled the room and Sebastian waited with bated breath to find out if Kurt was good or not. Trent had his fingers crossed hopefully and Jeff was on the edge of his seat with nerves, also hoping that Kurt would deliver an impressive performance. Perched on the arm of one of the sofa’s, Blaine was sitting up straight, his heart hammering in his chest, worried that Kurt might be more talented than he was. 

As Kurt sang, he closed his eyes briefly, and when he opened them again he didn’t see The Warblers. Instead, he imagined he was back in the McKinley High choir room with the New Directions. He could picture Mercedes standing in Trent’s spot, smiling proudly and nodding to him in encouragement. In place of Jeff he could see Sam, the blonde smiling at him, his eyes judgement-free. He imagined Quinn gazing at him in awe and Puck’s eyes welling with emotion. At the Council table, he pictured Mr. Schue instead of Thad, the man appreciating his performance on the surface but no doubt preparing some excuse as to why Kurt couldn’t have a solo. In place of Blaine, he saw Rachel, the often irritating but undeniably talented girl who struggled to share the spotlight. Then his eyes flicked to Sebastian and the walls of McKinley High and the faces of the New Directions disappeared. He was back in the choir room of Dalton, the faces of The Warblers watching his performance. 

Many of the boys were smiling, clearly impressed, a few of them had even joined in as back-up. Sebastian was grinning broadly and Nick alternated between smiling in amusement at the look on his friend’s face, watching Kurt in admiration and gazing fondly at Jeff. Then there was Thad with a furrowed brow and pursed lips, seemingly not as enthusiastic as the others.

Looking to Blaine, Kurt discovered that the boy who so reminded him of Rachel was staring at the floor. As he sang, he kept his sights on Blaine for a while. The song progressed and Blaine seemed to physically swallow his pride and jealousy before he lifted his head and forced an awkward smile, similar to how Rachel had done during Sunshine’s audition to join the New Directions. Just before the final chorus, Blaine added his vocals to the back-up and was the first to congratulate Kurt on his performance, the moment reminding Kurt of Rachel’s reaction to Mercedes singing ‘And I am Telling You’.

“Well done, Kurt,” Nick stated standing up. “All in favour of Kurt Hummel joining The Warblers raise your hand,” he instructed.

Everybody in the room raised their hands, though Kurt noticed Thad hesitate before doing so.

“In that case, Kurt Hummel, welcome to The Warblers,” Nick declared.

XXX

Warbler Rehearsal resumed as normal and Kurt felt he did pretty well and picked things up quickly. It was very different to the often chaotic rehearsals he was used to with the New Directions, but it was still an opportunity to do what he loved and Kurt was eager to settle in and truly feel like a part of the team. 

“Good job, Kurt, you’ve done really well,” Nick told him supportively when the rehearsal came to an end.

“Did you have fun?” Jeff asked eagerly.

“Yes, I genuinely did,” Kurt answered honestly.

“I’m sure you’re aware that Sectionals are coming up,” Nick said. “Auditions for solos are scheduled for next week if you’re interested.”

“I could audition for a solo at Sectionals?” Kurt asked excitedly. 

“Of course,” Nick told him before taking Jeff by the hand and leading him out.

“Hey Kurt, your performance was amazing,” Trent complimented. 

“Thank you,” Kurt smiled.

“Personally I think you’d be a great choice to perform a solo,” Trent told him. “But just don’t get your hopes up, ok?”

“What do you mean?” Kurt asked.

“Blaine’s kind of our star,” Trent explained and the pair looked across the choir room to where Thad was currently fussing over Blaine. “He’s a great performer but so are a lot of other people in this room. But when it comes to competitions its usually only Blaine’s talent that gets showcased.”

“That doesn’t sound fair,” Kurt replied.

“It isn’t,” Trent agreed. “But that’s the way it was last year. Back then, Wed, David and Hunter were the three Council members. Wes claimed Blaine that year and he made sure Blaine got every solo and duet. This year, Thad is on the Council and he owns Blaine. He’ll be doing all he can to get Blaine all the lead vocal performances.”

“Wait, are you saying I shouldn’t bother auditioning for a solo?” Kurt asked.

“Not at all, I’d love you to have a solo,” Trent said. “I’m just saying don’t get your hopes up. I’ll see you later, Kurt,” he smiled.

“Hey,” Sebastian grinned, his eyes sweeping up and down Kurt’s body. “Welcome to the Warblers. You were amazing, everyone’s really impressed.”

“I’m not entirely sure Thad was,” Kurt replied.

“Thad’s a moron,” Sebastian shrugged. “Here, I need you to put this back on,” he said holding up the collar.

“Do I really have to?” Kurt sighed.

“Yes,” Sebastian stated firmly.

“What if I don’t?” Kurt asked after quickly checking that they were alone in the room.

“Don’t test me, Kurt,” Sebastian warned.

“Just answer my question,” Kurt replied and Sebastian seemed to be taking steadying breaths so as not to lose his temper.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian admitted. “It really depends on who you might come across in the corridors. If I let you out there without a collar, any senior you bump in to would have the right to claim you for himself. If you bumped into Trent, or Nick, or someone like that you’d be perfectly safe. But if you bumped into the wrong senior anything could happen to you. Your virginity could be ripped away from you on the corridor floor, you could be used as a toilet, you could be whipped and spanked… look, I don’t know, Kurt and I don’t want to know, ok? So stop being so difficult and just put the damn collar on,” his tone of voice turned a little fiercer with the final sentence.

“I meant… I meant what you would do to me if I didn’t put the collar on,” Kurt said, his eyes on the carpet.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian sighed, clearly agitated. “Um… bend you over the council table and spank you until you comply,” he improvised. 

Kurt let out a small snort of laughter; not looking too convinced that Sebastian would follow through on the threat.

“You couldn’t even bring yourself to spank me properly in my dorm room,” Kurt recalled. “I find it hard to believe you could manage it any better in here.”

Sebastian cast his eyes to the ground; Kurt’s words making him feel humiliated. He looked to the Council table and he could picture bending Kurt over it for a spanking, but he wasn’t convinced himself that he would actually do so. With a sigh, he threw the collar down at Kurt’s feet.

“Do whatever you want, Kurt,” Sebastian said. “Either put the collar on and come join the rest of us for dinner in the hall. Or leave it on the floor and face whoever and whatever might be waiting for you outside these doors. Your choice, sweetheart.”

“Wait,” Kurt called quietly when Sebastian turned to leave. Bending down, Kurt picked up the collar and fastened it back onto his throat. “I’m ready,” he mumbled.

“Good boy,” Sebastian replied and Kurt’s cheeks pinked at the praise. “Come on.”

They stepped out of the choir room together and happened upon Blaine and Thad in the next corridor. Blaine was leaning up against the wall and Thad was on his knees before him, sucking Blaine for all he was worth. Such sights were not a common thing in the halls of Dalton and it stunned Sebastian as much as it did Kurt. Normally, it would be the senior receiving the blow-job with their claimed boy at their feet. 

Clearly, Blaine was aware of their presence because he looked over at them, or more specifically at Sebastian. His eyes were wet, like he might cry. 

“I don’t understand,” Kurt commented in a whisper once Sebastian had ushered him on to the next corridor.

“I’m not sure I do either,” Sebastian admitted.

XXX

Over the next few days Kurt was well behaved, much to Sebastian’s relief. He still seemed resentful of the situation (which was perfectly understandable) but he didn’t seem to be fighting Sebastian or pushing boundaries for the time being. Instead, Sebastian noticed that Kurt seemed to have taken an interest in Blaine. At meal times and in Warbler rehearsals, there was still a degree of tension between Kurt, Blaine, and Thad and by extension Sebastian. Yet Kurt seemed to have decided to interact with Thad and Blaine as much as possible rather than keep his distance. Curious himself, Sebastian has asked Kurt what he was up to but the younger boy had revealed nothing. 

“Ready to tell me what you’re thinking yet?” Sebastian asked stepping up behind Kurt in the library and making him jump.

“Don’t do that,” Kurt hissed whacking him in the arm with the book he was holding.

XXX

Flashback

Sebastian had hit Hunter once, in public. It was during the Christmas holidays and Sebastian had gone home to his parents. He had spent most of his time locked away in his bedroom. His mother thankfully knew nothing of Dalton’s tradition, but his father knew and Sebastian was still angry with him for that, not to mention humiliated. 

Then it got to the point where he just couldn’t stand to be in his room anymore. He needed to be outside, he needed fresh air. His father had tried talking to him, offering some kind of father/son bonding activity but Sebastian shunned his efforts and headed out alone. 

Somehow, he ended up crossing paths with Hunter. The older teen was with a group of boys Sebastian had never seen before. Catching Hunter’s eye, Sebastian just knew the older boy wasn’t going to let him pass unscathed. It didn’t matter to Hunter that they were no longer in the walls of Dalton Academy, he was still going to behave as though Sebastian belonged to him and try and humiliate him in front of his friends. 

Head down, Sebastian tried to walk away as fast as possible, though he knew it was pointless. 

“Sebastian,” Hunter greeted and Sebastian froze, like a deer caught in headlights as Hunter and his friends circled him. “Just the thing we need, boys,” he announced to his friends as he eyed Sebastian up as though he were a piece of meat. “We’re all a little bored,” he told Sebastian. “We’ve been looking for a toy to play with. Now we’ve found one. Get on your knees, slut,” he commanded and his friends guffawed.

“Go fuck yourself,” Sebastian retorted daringly.

Hunter’s eyes darkened. He looked outraged and the fact that a couple of his companions had sniggered at Sebastian’s response certainly didn’t help matters. 

For the first week or two, Sebastian had defied Hunter, stood up to him. The outcome had never been good. Any time he disobeyed Hunter, (in private or in front of others) Sebastian had soon been treated to a world of pain and humiliation. He knew the look in Hunter’s eye, knew it meant trouble and that it promised soreness, bruises and tears. But Sebastian wasn’t going to take it, not this time, even if it meant harsher punishments would await him after the holidays.

“Oh look, little cunt-boy is trying to behave like a big man,” Hunter goaded. “But you’re not. You know you’re not, and your daddy knows your not,” he jeered. “Daddy knows you’re a slut, doesn’t he? He must be so proud,” he added sarcastically. “You’re nothing, Smythe,” Hunter said darkly. “Nothing but my little submissive sex toy. Now get on your knees where you belong and show my friends what a filthy whore you really are.”

Sebastian didn’t move, didn’t speak, just balled his hands into angry fists.

“I said, get on your knees,” Hunter practically growled.

“And I said go fuck yourself,” Sebastian sneered before throwing his fist through the air and smashing his knuckles into the side of Hunter’s loathsome face. 

He wasn’t as strong as Hunter, but the shock factor was enough to give him time to run away. 

“You’ll regret that you little shit!” Hunter yelled after him.

Sebastian carried on running, not looking back until he was safe inside his house.

“Sebastian, son, is everything alright?” his father asked in concern.

“Leave me alone,” Sebastian huffed, recoiling when his father made to touch his shoulder.

End Flashback

XXX

Standing beside Kurt behind a bookshelf, Sebastian looked across the room of the library to where Blaine and Thad were seated at a table together, seemingly studying. Kurt’s eyes were fixated on the pair, as they had been for the past few days since Kurt’s Warbler audition. 

“Seriously, why are you so interested in those two all of a sudden?” Sebastian enquired. “Is it a crush? Because you can do better, Kurt. In fact, ‘better’ happens to be stood right next to you,” he flirted indicating himself.

“I don’t have a crush on Thad or Blaine,” Kurt answered. “And you’re not as hot as you think you are. Arrogance and sleaze aren’t traits I find attractive.”

“What do you find attractive?” Sebastian asked. “Romance, charm?” he guessed. “I could do those things for you,” he winked flashing Kurt his most handsome smile.

“Your flirtatious attitude makes me uncomfortable,” Kurt stated pointedly. 

“My apologies,” Sebastian replied setting an arm about Kurt’s shoulders. The younger boy tried to shake him off but Sebastian determinedly kept close to him. “So if it isn’t a crush, why are you spying on Thad and Blaine? I know those boys, they’re pretty boring people, you could do things more valuable with your time… get to know me better for example.”

“Thad and Blaine, they’re different,” Kurt stated. “Just like Nick and Jeff are different but… Thad and Blaine are different in a different way.”

“You’re not making any sense,” Sebastian told him. “And by the way, my favourite colour’s green.”

“Nick and Jeff are goofy in love,” Kurt commented. “The collar doesn’t mean anything for them; accept that Jeff is safe from anyone else touching him. But there’s something very peculiar about Thad and Blaine’s… relationship. Well, ‘relationship’ isn’t really the word I’m looking for but I can’t think of a more appropriate description right now. I like cyan blue.”

“My favourite superhero is The Flash,” Sebastian revealed. “Why do you find the situation with Thad and Blaine peculiar?”

“Because Thad worships Blaine,” Kurt answered. “When he talks he always offers him praise and showers him with compliments. He looks at him like he holds the sun, moon and stars. Thad’s the senior, yet he’s the one who gets Blaine coffee and carries his books. He gives the blow-jobs and I’ve never once seen him punish Blaine or say a single derogatory word about him. I like Spiderman and The Hulk.”

“So, Thad isn’t an abusive senior,” Sebastian shrugged. “Why does that have you so interested? I’m not an abusive senior either, or had that escaped your attention? I love the Hunger Games books.”

“I know you’re not abusive,” Kurt replied gently looking Sebastian in the eye. “And I am grateful, even if it doesn’t always seem like it. But… Blaine, he, I don’t know. As far as I can tell, Thad isn’t mistreating him or bullying him like a lot of seniors around here do. But every now and then I see something in Blaine’s face. He looks upset, like he is being abused. Don’t judge me… I like Twilight.”

“Lame,” Sebastian commented. “I’m sure Blaine’s fine. Thad is kind of a stuck-up snob at times but he’d never hit Blaine.”

“Abuse doesn’t have to be physical,” Kurt pointed out. “Maybe… maybe being disowned by you had more of an impact on him than you realised.”

“Great, so it’s my fault?” Sebastian groaned. “Do you want me to go talk to him? Would that make you feel better?”

“It might,” Kurt shrugged.

“Fine, I’ll go talk to him,” Sebastian said. “Look, I’m going now, happy?”

Kurt just rolled his eyes as he stayed by the bookshelves, watching Sebastian approach Blaine and Thad’s table. 

XXX

“Well?” Kurt asked a few minutes later when Sebastian returned. “What did Blaine say?”

“He didn’t say anything,” Sebastian answered. “But Thad told me to mind my own business. He’d also like to pass that same message on to you. They know you’ve been watching them.”

“I’m just…” Kurt searched for the right word.

“Nosy? Interfering?” Sebastian suggested.

“Concerned,” Kurt replied.

“Really?” Sebastian asked. “But Blaine isn’t even your friend.”

“He could be,” Kurt said. “Does he really have a bow-tie collection?”

“Yes,” Sebastian answered.

“Well, so do I,” Kurt said. “Perhaps he and I could bond over that.”

“And as sexy as that sounds, how about I escort you to dinner?” Sebastian asked.

“You don’t need to chaperone me everywhere,” Kurt replied. “I can find my way around myself you know.”

“Fine, see you at dinner,” Sebastian responded before striding away.

XXX

“Hey, sweetheart,” Sebastian greeted some time later when Kurt finally joined him and his friends at the dinner table. “What took you so long?”

Kurt mumbled something incoherent.

“Sorry, I didn’t catch that,” Sebastian smirked.

“I got lost,” Kurt snapped at him and Sebastian threw his head back laughing. Kurt kicked him in the shin in retaliation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have another chapter  
> But no flashbacks in this one =(

Chapter 7

The weekend arrived and Sebastian woke up early, showered and took great care in dressing himself. He then spent a little longer than usual styling his hair before heading down to the breakfast hall to fix two cups of coffee; one for himself and one for Kurt. Drinks of coffee in hand, Sebastian made his way back upstairs and knocked on Kurt’s door. Butterflies flapped around in his stomach as he waited for Kurt to open the door.

“Morning, sweetheart,” Sebastian grinned presenting the cup of coffee to the younger boy.

“Morning, thanks,” Kurt replied accepting the coffee cup.

“Can I come in?” Sebastian asked.

“Ok,” Kurt stood back to let him through before shutting the door behind them. 

“I thought perhaps we could hang out together today,” Sebastian said. “Get out of Dalton for the day, no collar necessary,” he added pointedly. “We could go shopping. Maybe grab some lunch somewhere, my treat,” he winked. “Or we could go to the movies, or head down to the park and feed the ducks and oh my god, did I really just suggest that?”

“Actually, I already have plans,” Kurt replied.

“Oh,” Sebastian dropped his gaze to the carpet, trying to hide his disappointment. “Right, um, ok. That’s… that’s fine. I know it isn’t my business but… what plans?”

“I’m heading to the Mall to meet up with my girlfriends,” Kurt told him. 

“Sounds nice,” Sebastian said quietly hoping that Kurt would invite him along. He didn’t. “Enjoy your day. Maybe we could hang out later, or tomorrow?”

“I’m not coming back to Dalton tonight,” Kurt said as he moved about his room packing a bag. “I’m having a sleepover with the girls. I won’t be back till Sunday evening. But have a good weekend.”

“Right, sure,” Sebastian replied. “I have plenty of other things to do,” he said awkwardly before leaving Kurt’s dorm room. 

Feeling incredibly foolish, Sebastian made his way to Nick’s room. He walked straight in without knocking, finding Jeff on his knees giving Nick a blow-job.

“Sorry,” Sebastian apologised with a slight blush.

“No worries,” Nick replied as he tucked himself away and helped Jeff to his feet. “Although, I am starting to wonder if perhaps you enjoy seeing us together,” he teased. “You never knock.”

“Sorry,” Sebastian repeated. “I was hoping the two of you could cheer me up.”

“Let me guess… something to do with Kurt,” Nick said.

“I invited him to spend the day with me,” Sebastian replied. “But he already has plans.”

“So spend the day with us,” Jeff smiled. 

“Are you sure I wouldn’t be imposing?” Sebastian asked.

“Of course not,” Nick assured him. “You’re our favourite person in the entire school.”

“There’s no-one else we’d rather spend our time with,” Jeff agreed.

“I am pretty fantastic,” Sebastian nodded.

XXX

Being at the mall with his girlfriends felt wonderful. Walking from shop to shop to examine different clothing items and accessories really helped to put Kurt’s mind at ease and forget about the insanity of Dalton Academy’s sleazy tradition. 

“So what are the boys like?” Tina asked with a great deal of interest. “Any hotties?”

“I haven’t really been paying attention,” Kurt answered.

“Oh come on Hummel,” Santana said. “You’re in an all boy’s school, you should totally be checking out the man candy. And trust your Auntie Tana when she tells you that at least half of those boys are capital G gay and the other half will totally be up for sexual experimentation. So stop being boring like Grandma Berry and get your virginity taken care of.”

“No thank you,” Kurt replied.

“Seriously, Kurt, are you ok there?” Mercedes ask threading her arm through his. 

“It’s… different,” Kurt settled for saying.

“Are you making friends?” Quinn asked him.

“I guess so,” Kurt shrugged. “But I’m more interested in concentrating on my studies than socialising. But I have joined The Warblers.”

“What?” Rachel exclaimed. “Kurt, how could you betray me like this? You can’t be my competition.”

“Shut up, Streisand,” Santana snapped while the others groaned and rolled their eyes.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt apologised. “I know its awkward but I need a creative outlet. I need to perform.”

“You don’t have to apologise, Kurt, we completely understand,” Mercedes assured him.

“Yeah, Rachel’s just being selfish again,” Brittany added. 

“Hey, come look at these,” Tina called excitedly leading the way to a jewellery display.

Grabbing Kurt’s arm, Santana led him away from the others.

“Ok, you can be honest now, how are things really going at Hogwarts?” Santana asked.

“It’s fine,” Kurt told her and the Cheerio just cocked her head to the side clearly unconvinced.

“You can’t lie for shit, Hummel, your innocent face gives you away,” Santana informed him. 

“Fine,” Kurt huffed. “Dalton isn’t exactly what I imagined it to be. But my dad and Carole paid a lot of money to send me there so I’m just going to have to make it work.”

“Are the rumours true?” Santana asked and Kurt felt incredibly nervous.

“Rumours, what rumours?” Kurt replied trying to feign ignorance and sincerely hoping that Santana had no idea about the claiming system that went on in the walls of Dalton Academy. 

“That all the senior boys use younger students as sex toys,” Santana said bluntly and Kurt was sure he was blushing. 

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Kurt lied. 

The Latina eyed him suspiciously and Kurt did everything he could not to waver under her gaze and give anything away. 

“Well, everything about you still screams virgin,” Santana decided. “I guess all that perverted sex stuff must be rumours after all. There’s no way you and your gay face would last more than a day without getting fucked if the rumours were true. Shame,” Santana commented. “A good fuck might have really cheered you up. Come on, loser, time for more shopping,” she said moving to join the other girls, sashaying her hips as she did so.

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief and made a mental note to be very careful around Santana in future. If she ever discovered that the Dalton rumours were in fact true he would be absolutely mortified. If Kurt Hummel had his way, then nobody outside of Dalton would ever know about his being ‘claimed’ by Sebastian Smythe. 

XXX

Later on, as Kurt and the girls stopped for lunch, Kurt spied Thad and Blaine strolling about the mall hand-in-hand. Thad was talking animatedly and carrying all the bags in his free hand while Blaine looked rather bored. Turning his head, Blaine caught Kurt looking at him so Kurt quickly dropped his gaze.

“Who is that?” Rachel asked having noticed the two boys also.

“That’s Blaine and Thad,” Kurt revealed. “They go to Dalton. They’re also on The Warblers.”

“Invite them to join us,” Rachel encouraged. “It would be a perfect opportunity for us to spy on them.”

“Rachel, I’m on their team now,” Kurt reminded her. “I’m not going to help you spy and sabotage.”

“Very well, I’ll do it myself,” Rachel decided standing up and waving at the pair enthusiastically. “Blaine, Thad, join us,” she commanded and Thad seemed to look to Blaine for an opinion and the younger teen gave a subtle nod before they made their way to join Kurt and the girls at their table. “Well, Kurt, do remember your manners and introduce us,” Rachel said with a wide grin.

“Blaine, Thad,” Kurt said. “Meet Rachel, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Quinn and Mercedes,” he introduced each girl in turn. 

“Nice to meet you all,” Blaine said politely.

“Pleasure,” Thad added though his greeting seemed more forced than friendly.

“So I understand that you two are members of your school Glee Club?” Rachel asked.

“That is correct,” Thad answered puffing his chest out proudly. “I myself am on The Warbler Council and my Blaine here is our star performer.”

“Really?” Rachel asked looking Blaine over. “I’ve been singing since before I could talk. How about you?”

“Um, I’m not too sure. I guess my brother and I started performing together to family and friends since I was four,” Blaine answered.

“Four,” Rachel scoffed. “Well, I guess that means you have a lot of catching up to do before you could even hope to measure up to my talent.”

“I would thank you not to talk to my Blaine like that,” Thad interjected.

“Just so you know, I’m Rachel Berry,” Rachel declared. “And I’m the star of the New Directions and I will defeat you when we face each other. In fact, I could win a sing-off right now. Unless your Blaine is too scared or simply isn’t prepared.”

“No, no sing-off,” Santana cut in. “Just sit down and eat your vegan subway. You two can go now,” she told Thad and Blaine. “You’re boring us and I’m sick of looking at you.”

“Sebastian will be hearing of this unsatisfactory behaviour, Kurt,” Thad warned before taking Blaine’s hand again and leading him away. “Come along, Blaine, I’ll treat you to a lunch more fitting for someone as wonderful as you.”

“What the hell did that little snob mean?” Santana asked.

“Yeah, and who the hell is Sebastian?” Mercedes wanted to know.

“Are you sure things are ok at Dalton, Kurt?” Tina asked with concern.

“Do you need to come back to McKinley?” Brittany asked. “Because we’ll protect you.”

“I can’t come back to McKinley, Britt,” Kurt told the blonde. “I wish I could but… it just isn’t safe for me there anymore. But I’m fine at Dalton, I’m safe there,” he insisted. “Honestly, you don’t need to worry.”

“But… who is Sebastian?” Quinn queried. 

“Oh, he’s no-one really,” Kurt answered keeping his eyes averted and trying to quickly improvise a believable lie. “He’s just… he’s the Head-Boy,” he invented. “Trivial complaints and arguments between students get reported to him before teachers are brought in to take more serious action if need be. It isn’t a problem. You don’t need to worry about anything.”

He chanced a glance at Santana and instinctively knew she wasn’t buying his story. Luckily, it seemed the other girls did and Santana made no further comment on it.

XXX

Or at least, Santana made no further comment on the ‘who is Sebastian’ debacle until later that night. Rachel and Tina were preparing snacks in the kitchen while the other girls were arguing over which movies they should watch. Kurt was in the bathroom working through his skincare routine and Santana invited herself in.

“Do you mind?” Kurt huffed at her, annoyed that she had freely wandered in to the bathroom while he was occupying it.

“No, not really,” she replied standing behind him with her hands on her hips, staring carefully at him by means of the mirror. “Who’s Sebastian?”

“I already explained who Sebastian was,” Kurt commented as he carefully rubbed moisturiser into his skin.

“Your little bullshit story might have convinced them, but I’m not buying it,” Santana replied. “Were you lying to me earlier as well? Are the Dalton rumours true? Has this Sebastian guy claimed you?”

“Honestly, Santana,” Kurt sighed turning round to face her directly. “Do you really believe I would allow someone to ‘claim’ me?”

Her mouth parted as though to make a response but it never formed. Santana looked him over, suddenly not looking quite as confident as before. 

“Ok, whatever may or may not be happening at that school,” Santana said. “And whoever the hell this Sebastian guy is… just promise me that if you need help you’ll let me know and then Auntie Tana will waltz right in to Dalton Academy and cause a hell of a lot of trouble just to make sure you’re ok.”

“I’m fine, Santana, I promise,” Kurt told her. “There is no secret sex thing happening at Dalton and Sebastian is just a guy on The Warblers, that’s all. You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Whatever, I wasn’t worried,” Santana denied. She looked back at him over her shoulder, still looking unconvinced by the lies Kurt had issued her with but she didn’t pry further. “Hurry up,” she told him before leaving.

XXX

On Sunday evening, Sebastian found himself loitering around the entrance halls of Dalton Academy, waiting for Kurt to return. He paced up and down, his mind suggesting that maybe Kurt had been too freaked out to return and that he might not ever see him again. It was a little pathetic really. Sebastian barely knew anything about the other boy yet the idea of not seeing him again just made him ache. He wanted Kurt. He wanted to know him, to protect him and his dick certainly wanted to be buried deep inside the ivory skinned boy’s ass. 

Finally, finally, Kurt returned and Sebastian had to fight very hard not to run down to meet him. Instead, he stood still where he was with what he hoped to be a kind smile on his face waiting to greet the other boy.

“Welcome back,” Sebastian smiled. “Good weekend?”

“Definitely better than any day I’ve spent here,” Kurt commented and Sebastian tried not to take the statement personally.

“Do you have your collar?” Sebastian asked seeing that Kurt’s neck was bare (not that he’d really expected Kurt to return wearing it).

“I left it in my room,” Kurt answered. “There was no way I was taking that with me. If one of the girls found it I would have died. It’s bad enough that Thad got them asking awkward questions.”

“Yes, Thad mentioned that he and Blaine ran in to you,” Sebastian nodded. “Apparently your friends were rather rude to Blaine and Thad thinks I should punish you.”

“Well you’re not going to,” Kurt retorted and Sebastian bristled a little bit, Kurt’s tone and attitude making him feel… worthless.

“I’ll take you to your room,” Sebastian said quietly.

“That won’t be necessary,” Kurt replied.

“I’m taking you to your room,” Sebastian insisted in a stronger tone. “No arguments.”

“I can fine my own way,” Kurt pointed out.

“I’m sure you can,” Sebastian agreed. “But you’re not wearing your collar,” he said as he placed his hand to the back of Kurt’s neck. “If you walk alone through this school without your collar anyone can do anything to you.”

“It might not be as bad as you think,” Kurt argued as they made their way to Kurt’s dorm room. “Maybe people would just leave me alone and let me go about my day. Just because you had an abusive senior doesn’t mean everybody would want to take advantage of me. Maybe nobody’s interested. Or maybe you were just badly behaved and deserved the punishments your senior gave you. Ow,” he whimpered as Sebastian’s grip on his neck tightened. 

“Listen up, Kurt Hummel,” Sebastian replied and it was evident that he was furious. “You don’t know shit about what happened between me and Hunter so I would advise you to keep your insensitive bitchy little comments to yourself. Understood?”

Kurt made no reply.

“Move,” Sebastian ordered quietly and he guided Kurt upwards and into his dorm room. “Get unpacked,” Sebastian said once they were in Kurt’s room. “And if you have any homework due for tomorrow make sure its done.” He then turned and left and made his way two doors down to Nick’s room.

As usual, he forgot to knock and stormed inside to find Nick and Jeff simply cuddled up in bed together sharing gentle little kisses. 

“Sebastian?” Nick asked in concern.

“Kurt he… he really hit a nerve,” Sebastian said vaguely. “I just… I need to calm down so that I don’t do anything stupid.”

“Sebastian, if you think Kurt needs to be punished then you should punish him,” Nick said.

“No,” Sebastian objected. “He really pissed me off, Nick. If I tried to punish him I’d go too far. I don’t want to hurt him and I’m not even sure I can punish him. I don’t seem to be very good at being in control. I struggle just to get him to wear that damn collar for fuck sake. I just… I just need to calm down.”

“I know that you like him,” Nick said tentatively. “But he’s been difficult since day one. A punishment might do him some good.”

“Well I can’t do it,” Sebastian cried out in irritation kicking at Nick’s desk chair. “Fuck, maybe I should just un-collar him.”

“You can’t,” Jeff spoke up. “If you un-claim Kurt another senior would claim him in a heartbeat. And it could be one of the nastier ones. Don’t give up on him. I like Kurt, I don’t want him to be hurt or abused.”

“And I don’t want that either, Jeff, but I don’t know what to do here,” Sebastian groaned in frustration. “I’m trying my best but nothing seems to be working. I guess Hunter was right,” he muttered bitterly. “All I’m good for is to be someone’s submissive little sex toy.”

“Don’t, don’t talk like that,” Jeff winced. “Hunter is wrong. You can be a great senior, Sebastian. But you need to be firm with, Kurt.”

“I can’t do it, Jeff,” Sebastian complained as he slammed his fists against the wardrobe before sinking down onto the bed.

“Yes you can,” Jeff insisted kneeling at Sebastian’s feet and resting his hands on the older boy’s thighs while Nick sat close by. “You’re angry right now, but you’ve come to us rather than try and punish Kurt in this state. That’s completely the right thing to do, Sebastian. Now you just need to calm down and then return to Kurt and make it clear that you’re the one in control and that he needs to listen to you and respect you.”

“How am I supposed to do that?” Sebastian asked.

“I know you don’t want to,” Jeff replied. “But I think Nick’s right. Maybe you do need to punish Kurt. It doesn’t have to be anything extreme or painful or humiliating like Hunter ever did to you. But it needs to be effective. And when Kurt behaves well you should reward him too.”

“I just… I just want to keep him safe,” Sebastian sighed. “And I want him to like me. If I try and punish him he’ll just become more antagonistic towards me.”

“Just do what you think is right, Sebastian,” Nick advised. “Even if that means un-claiming him.”

“Don’t un-claim him,” Jeff begged.

“I think I’ll just give it a few more minutes and then I’ll try talking to him,” Sebastian said. “He probably won’t listen but I’ll try.”

“Just trust your instincts,” Jeff suggested. “And don’t try to imitate Hunter,” he warned. “Trust yourself and then hopefully Kurt will trust you too. But whatever you do, don’t let your anger get the better of you.”

Sebastian nodded and pulled Jeff in for a hug. 

XXX

Feeling confident that he had calmed down enough, Sebastian left the company of Nick and Jeff and made his way to Kurt’s dorm room. He raised his fist and rapped his knuckles on the door waiting for Kurt to answer and permit him entry. 

“What now?” Kurt groaned stepping aside so Sebastian could enter.

“Now, we need to discuss your punishment,” Sebastian told him in a serious tone. 

“You can’t punish me, I haven’t done anything,” Kurt objected. “And I am not having you… spank me or… or violate me in anyway.”

“Why do you think I need to punish you, Kurt?” Sebastian asked doing his best to stay calm and sound confident even though he felt clueless and out of his depth. 

“Because you’re a pervert,” Kurt retorted with a smirk on his face.

“Wrong answer,” Sebastian replied taking a firm hold of Kurt’s shoulders and turning him so that they were both facing the full-length mirror that hung on the door of Kurt’s wardrobe. “Tell me why I need to punish you, Kurt.”

“You don’t, I haven’t done anything,” Kurt protested. He tried to shove Sebastian’s hands off of his shoulders but the older boy refused to let go.

“I’ll ask you again,” Sebastian said in a carefully calm tone. “Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?”

“Just leave me alone,” Kurt huffed.

“Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?” Sebastian asked and Kurt practically growled in frustration as he tried to break Sebastian’s grip. “Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?” he repeated.

Kurt remained silent, his expression sour and stony as he crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at their reflections in the mirror.

“Why do I need to punish you, Kurt?” Sebastian asked reaching one hand round to tilt Kurt’s head up by his chin to get him to look at their mirrored image. “Why do I need to punish you?” he asked again.

“Because I didn’t have that stupid collar,” Kurt grumbled.

“That stupid collar keeps you safe,” Sebastian reminded him. “And what else?”

Kurt mumbled something incoherent (and probably offensive) under his breath.

“What else do I need to punish you for, Kurt?” Sebastian asked patiently. 

“I mentioned that Hunter jerk,” Kurt relented. “And I… I crossed a line,” he acknowledged. “It was too harsh. Sorry ok,” he apologised.

“Thank you for apologising to me, Kurt,” Sebastian said quietly, recalling how Jeff had advised him to praise and reward as well as punish and discipline. “Now, what do you think your punishment should be?”

“What?” Kurt asked spinning around to stare at Sebastian in confusion. 

“What should your punishment be?” Sebastian asked.

“I thought you were supposed to decide that,” Kurt replied.

“Tonight you’ll be deciding,” Sebastian told him.

“I don’t know,” Kurt shrugged. “Maybe you shouldn’t bring me a cup of coffee in the morning,” Kurt suggested. “Being deprived of your company first thing in the morning would be so devastating,” he commented sarcastically. 

“Fine,” Sebastian agreed. “I won’t bring you coffee in the morning.”

“Fine,” Kurt replied uncaringly. 

“And as second part of your punishment we’ll extend that a little bit,” Sebastian said. “I won’t bring you coffee in the morning tomorrow and you will not sit at my table for breakfast. Understood?”

“How about I don’t sit with you at meal times for the rest of the week?” Kurt asked challengingly. 

“Very well,” Sebastian replied. “For the rest of the week I will not bring you coffee in the morning and you will not sit with me at breakfast, lunch or dinner.”

“Fine,” Kurt agreed seeming completely unfazed. “I feel suitably punished already,” he said mockingly. 

Sebastian couldn’t help but feel a little bit annoyed and embarrassed but he didn’t want to show it. So he said his goodnights and left Kurt alone.

XXX

The following morning, Sebastian bypassed Kurt’s dorm room and instead headed to Nick’s room and handed him a steaming cup of tea.

“Have things improved with Kurt?” Nick asked as they walked down to the breakfast hall together, meeting Jeff along the way.

“I’m not sure,” Sebastian answered. “I’d rather not talk about it.”

“It’ll be ok, Seb,” Jeff assured him.

The trio entered the hall together and queued up for their breakfast, Sebastian opting for two warm croissants. They sat down at their usual table, Blaine, Thad and Trent soon joining them.

As he sipped at his coffee and nibbled at his breakfast, Sebastian kept looking to the big double doors waiting for Kurt to arrive. He’d nearly finished eating when Kurt finally appeared. He watched the younger boy queue up for food and noticed that he wasn’t wearing his collar. He tensed in his seat, dearly hoping that other seniors wouldn’t notice.

“Why isn’t Kurt wearing his collar?” Trent asked Sebastian, taking great care not to be overheard by anyone else.

“Probably an act of rebellion,” Sebastian sighed.

“Isn’t he going to sit with us?” Trent frowned watching Kurt sit at another table.

“No,” Sebastian answered. “Last night I assigned him with the punishment of not sitting with me at meal times for the week.”

“Why for a week?” Trent asked.

“That was his idea,” Sebastian responded keeping his eyes trained on Kurt. “Fuck,” Sebastian swore as he watched Jackson slip in to the seat next to Kurt.

“Oh no,” Trent remarked.

Jackson appeared to be touching Kurt up under the table and it was obvious Kurt didn’t welcome the advances. It was also clear that Jackson was fully aware of Kurt being collar-free.

“Why couldn’t he just wear the damn collar?” Sebastian complained standing out of his seat, preparing to intervene and warn Jackson off.

However, Kurt had already pulled away from Jackson and broken in to a full-on sprint out of the hall. 

“You should go after him,” Trent said. “Even if its just to take him something to eat. He didn’t get a chance to touch his food.”

“Here,” Blaine offered up his untouched bagel and a banana.

“Thanks,” Sebastian nodded to Blaine before hurrying out of the hall.

He made his way to Kurt’s room and stepped inside without knocking. He found a tearful Kurt frantically putting his collar on. 

“Hey, hey, ssh, it’s ok,” Sebastian soothed placing the bagel and banana on the desk and tentatively placing an arm about Kurt’s shoulders. “Did Jackson hurt you?”

“He ripped my uniform pants,” Kurt choked out and Sebastian glanced down to see that the zip had indeed been broken. “And he… he t-touched me. He gripped me really hard. It hurt.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian said, deciding that would be a more appropriate response than an offer to kiss it better. “I wish that hadn’t happened, Kurt. And if you’d been wearing your collar it wouldn’t have.”

“I’m wearing it now,” Kurt rushed to say. “I’ll always wear it when I’m supposed to, I promise.”

“Ok, ok, that’s good, just calm down,” Sebastian comforted. 

“I hate this school,” Kurt sobbed as he furiously forced his tears away, his head bent low, trying to hide from Sebastian. 

“Just let me take care of you,” Sebastian said gently rubbing Kurt’s shoulder lightly before turning away and getting out a fresh set of uniform trousers from the wardrobe. “Put these on,” he instructed. “I promise I won’t look,” he said turning his back.

“Um, I’m ready,” Kurt told him once he was changed.

“Here,” Sebastian said offering the bagel and banana to him. “You need to eat.”

“Thank you,” Kurt said accepting the bagel and taking a small bite.

“The foods actually from Blaine,” Sebastian pointed out.

“Oh,” Kurt was surprised. “But I thought he didn’t like me.”

“He just doesn’t know you,” Sebastian corrected. “If the two of you actually talked I know you’d become fast friends. Well, as soon as you both put the claws away that is. Blaine’s quite good at sewing by the way.”

“Oh?” Kurt replied obviously confused over the statement.

“He could probably fix the zip on your pants for you,” Sebastian elaborated. “It’ll save you having to buy a new pair.”

“Oh, ok, um, I guess I’ll ask him,” Kurt replied. 

“Are you alright to head to class on your own or would you like me to wait?” Sebastian asked.

“I… well, I suppose as you’re already here we may as well head down together,” Kurt said.

XXX

The morning’s events with Jackson had clearly shaken Kurt up somewhat. He stayed much closer to Sebastian and seemed to touch his collar a lot as if to reassure himself that it was still there. Lunch time arrived and after they’d queued for their food, Kurt bit down on his lip looking hesitant. At a guess, Sebastian imagined that Kurt didn’t wish to sit apart again but the younger teen clearly didn’t want to admit to it.

“You have the collar now,” Sebastian reminded him. “You’re safe, I promise you. But you still need to serve out your punishment,” he said firmly. He had to look away. Kurt’s face took on a wounded puppy expression and Sebastian knew if he made eye-contact he’d give in. “You will sit apart from me for lunch and dinner,” Sebastian stated. “Then later tonight we will review the situation.”

He turned and walked away, forcing himself not to look back because he was sure if he did he would give in and let Kurt sit with him.

“Trent,” he asked the kind-faced boy. “Do me a favour, sit with Kurt?”

“Of course,” Trent assured. “I’ll make sure he’s ok.”

Sitting down with his lunch tray, Sebastian let out a heavy sigh.

“You’re doing the right thing,” Jeff told him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a flashback again, yay... well, not so yay for Sebastian =(

Chapter 8

At dinner, Kurt once again adopted the abandoned puppy-dog look. Sebastian didn’t want to give in to him completely. Jeff and Nick had both advised him that he needed to be firm with Kurt. So instead, Sebastian sent Kurt to sit with Nick, Jeff, Trent and the others and he himself sat elsewhere. 

After finishing their meal, Sebastian coaxed Kurt into joining him and some others for a study session in the library. To begin with, Kurt seemed a great deal calmer than he had all day. Then another senior strolled in to the library, pulling his claimed boy behind him, the younger student completely nude with various derogatory words scribed all over his body. The words ‘Slut’ and ‘Cum-rag’ were the most prominent on the boy’s body. Kurt seemed to be more upset and humiliated by the situation than the claimed boy was.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Sebastian cooed as Kurt shifted closer to him, making a point to avert his eyes from the claimed boy being paraded through the library. “I will never do anything like that to you, sweetheart. I promise.”

Kurt swallowed thickly, trying to concentrate on his studies but it didn’t seem to be working.

“Can I go back to my dorm now, please?” Kurt begged.

“Of course,” Sebastian nodded. “Excuse us, gentlemen,” he said to the rest of the group on their behalf before leading Kurt out of the library. 

On their way to Kurt’s dorm room, they passed by a claimed boy being punished in front of a small crowd of spectators. The younger student was on his hands and knees receiving a spanking. However, this particular boy was clearly sporting an erection and moaning with pleasure at every hit. Clearly he was such a boy who enjoyed the spanking and the audience so perhaps his senior wasn’t punishing him at all but permitting him to get off instead. 

“Can’t you make them stop it?” Kurt asked Sebastian in a whisper.

“No,” Sebastian told him quietly. “Besides, I’m pretty sure he’s enjoying it.”

As if to prove his words, the claimed boy released a string of pleas for more.

“Fuck, harder, sir, hit me harder, please,” the younger student begged, sticking his reddened ass further in the air.

“Such a good boy,” his senior complimented striking his rear.

“Thank you, sir,” the spanked boy gasped.

“Tell me what you want,” the senior encouraged running a hand over the heated flesh of the boy’s beaten ass.

“I want your cock, sir,” he answered.

The senior slipped his hard member out of his pants and fed it through the younger boy’s welcoming lips. The on-lookers whistled and cat-called as they watched the display.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt commented to Sebastian as they moved on to the next corridor and up a flight of stairs. “How could he enjoy that?”

“Different people are aroused by different things,” Sebastian explained with a shrug. “An act that might be humiliating to one person could be a complete turn-on to another.”

“And does… does that type of thing turn… um… turn you on?” Kurt asked shyly.

“A little, sometimes,” Sebastian answered. “It depends. If a senior was being really cruel and abusive then I couldn’t get off on it. But if the claimed boy was in to it like that boy was I can sometimes find it kind of exciting to watch. Whereas you just blush like the adorable virgin you are,” he teased.

“I’m just not all that interested in sex,” Kurt admitted. “Not like most teenage boys are anyway. I like… I like romance.”

“Nothing wrong with that,” Sebastian told him as they stopped outside Kurt’s dormitory. “Can I come in?”

“Ok,” Kurt agreed leading the senior into his room. 

“Are you ready to review your punishment?” Sebastian asked.

“Ok,” Kurt said again, his hand sub-consciously reaching up to touch his collar. 

“As I’m sure you remember, the original agreement was that you would sit apart from me at meal times for the remainder of the week,” Sebastian said and Kurt just nodded. “And that was your decision, sweetheart, not mine,” he reminded and Kurt quietly nodded again. “Kurt, I’d like you to tell me in your own words how you’re feeling about your punishment now.”

“I… breakfast was horrible,” Kurt answered dropping his gaze to the floor. “And I know it was my fault ok, I should have been wearing the collar, I understand that now, really I do.”

“I believe you,” Sebastian assured him. “Carry on,” he encouraged.

“Trent sat with me for lunch,” Kurt continued. “And I know you asked him to do that,” he said looking up at Sebastian from underneath his eyelashes. “And for dinner you let me sit with your friends and you sat somewhere else. That was… that was nice. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Sebastian replied politely. “Now, how are we to proceed tomorrow?”

“I… I don’t want to be sat on my own,” Kurt admitted. “And I know you say this collar keeps me safe but… as much as I hate to admit it, the truth is that I’d feel safer if you were with me. Even if you are a meerkat with a Disney Prince haircut.”

“Thanks, I’m touched,” Sebastian said dryly. “Moving on, I will be willing to allow you to sit with me at meal times again. But I think perhaps an alternative punishment should be implemented. Would you say that’s fair, Kurt?”

“As fair as this insane asylum can get I suppose,” Kurt sighed. 

“In that case, we need to come to an agreement on what your alternative punishment should be,” Sebastian told him. “What would you suggest?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt answered as he fiddled with his fingers nervously. “This isn’t really my area of expertise. Besides, I suggested my original punishment thinking it wouldn’t be a punishment at all and it turned out to be horrible. Just… I don’t know. What are the usual punishments around here?”

“Public spankings, being paraded around the school naked or wearing girls panties, being urinated on, giving head to a group of seniors,” Sebastian listed, Kurt’s eyes widening in horror at every word. “And being fucked without lube until you scream, bleed and cry.”

The younger boy suddenly looked even paler than normal, his eyes wide and his mouth open in a kind of silent scream. With a gentle hand on his back, Sebastian guided the younger boy to sit on his bed.

“Relax,” Sebastian soothed. “From the moment I claimed you I promised that I would never hurt you like that.”

“Were… did you ever get those punishments?” Kurt asked in a shaky voice.

“More times than I could count,” Sebastian answered avoiding Kurt’s gaze. “But we’re discussing your punishment, sweetheart, not mine. How about you write some lines for me?” he asked and Kurt quirked an eyebrow, not looking too impressed. “One-hundred lines of ‘Sebastian Smythe is the sexiest senior at Dalton Academy’,” Sebastian suggested.

“I hardly think so, you’re arrogant enough,” Kurt replied and Sebastian couldn’t help but laugh, pleased to see a glint of Kurt’s attitude returning.

“I could make you perform a Justin Bieber number in Warbler Rehearsal,” Sebastian teased.

“Too cruel,” Kurt commented. “Besides, I’m far too talented to lower my standards to such inferiority.”

“Fair enough,” Sebastian agreed. “Any serious ideas?”

“I told you, this isn’t my area of expertise,” Kurt said.

“It isn’t mine either,” Sebastian replied. “I spent last year being on the receiving end of punishments, not giving them out. And I can’t just take things that Hunter did to me and subject you to it.”

“Does Nick ever punish Jeff?” Kurt asked.

“When he needs to,” Sebastian confirmed.

“Well, they love each other right?” Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. “So whatever punishments Nick gives couldn’t be too painful or horrible. Maybe you could use a punishment Nick uses for Jeff on me.”

Straightening his posture and trying to appear confident and domineering, Sebastian tried to think of something. Ordering Kurt to strip for him was certainly tempting but he was sure Kurt would just slap him round the face for suggesting it. Besides, he didn’t want to take advantage of him. Well, not too much anyway.

“Ten spanks,” Sebastian decided.

“With… with your hand, you mean?” Kurt asked nervously.

“With my hand,” Sebastian nodded. 

“Over the trousers?” Kurt asked.

“To your bare skin,” Sebastian replied.

“Over the underwear?” Kurt tried hopefully.

“Five over the underwear, five to bare skin,” Sebastian compromised. 

“Can I… can I keep covered?” Kurt asked gesturing down to his crotch.

“Of course,” Sebastian agreed guessing that nudity was probably a big issue for the virginal Kurt. “How do you want to do this?” he asked.

“I… I don’t understand,” Kurt responded in a small voice, his arms cradled round himself. 

“I can have you over my lap,” Sebastian answered. “Or you can bend over the desk, or over the bed.”

“Um… bed,” Kurt decided after a few moments.

“Position yourself,” Sebastian instructed and Kurt settled stomach-down on the mattress, clutching a pillow, possibly preparing to bury his face in it. “Remove your trousers for me, Kurt,” he said gently and wordlessly Kurt did as he was asked. “Count them,” Sebastian said.

He could see that Kurt’s body had tensed up and he very nearly backed out, but his more perverted nature seemed to win out. He raised his hand and brought it down to land a smack to Kurt’s underwear-clad ass. 

“One,” Kurt gasped out, surprise evident in his voice. He’d probably expected a harder hit but Sebastian couldn’t bring himself to strike too hard. “Two,” Kurt counted. “Three,” he called out dutifully and judging by his tone, he wasn’t in any pain but he was embarrassed by the situation. “Four… five.”

“Underwear down,” Sebastian directed and somewhat reluctantly Kurt pushed his boxers down the swell of his ass to expose his rear. Licking his lips, Sebastian took a moment to admire the other boy. His imagination teased him with possibilities of things he could do and he had to take a steadying breath to control himself. “Get ready to count,” Sebastian warned before bringing his palm down onto Kurt’s nude buttocks, cupping the globe just a bit before pulling back.

“Six,” Kurt counted. “Seven,” he called as Sebastian struck again, this time his hit was hard enough to create a sting. “Eight… nine… ten.”

Sebastian pulled his hand away and Kurt immediately reached his hands behind himself to rub at his abused ass and pull his pants back up. Now that the spanking had finished, Sebastian wondered what to do. 

XXX

Flashback

Sebastian wasn’t sure why he was being punished. He wasn’t even aware if he actually was being punished for something or if Hunter was simply playing with him. Hunter liked to play. It didn’t matter if Sebastian was well behaved or if he was bad, Hunter would still find something to punish him for, some reason to carry out his sadistic pleasures.

On this particular day, Sebastian was bent over the Warbler Council table with his pants around his ankles, his ass on display to his fellow Warblers. Hunter had already delivered twenty spanks to his bare ass, making him count out each strike, every hit seemingly harder than the one before. His skin felt like it was on fire and he’d heard mutterings from an on-looking Warbler about how red his ass was.

“My hand’s starting to ache,” Hunter complained. “Remove my belt, slut,” he commanded.

Gritting his teeth, Sebastian pushed himself off the desk and turned so he could unbuckle Hunter’s belt and remove it from the loops. As he did so, he made the mistake of looking up and making eye-contact with his senior.

“I didn’t give you permission to look at me, bitch,” Hunter hissed as he backhanded him across the face. 

“Sorry sir,” Sebastian said fixing his eyes to the floor again.

“Over the desk,” Hunter said gruffly, pushing him forward, causing Sebastian’s ribs to smack painfully against the edge of the table. “Tell your fellow Warblers what you are and what you need,” Hunter requested.

“I’m a dirty slut and I need my whore ass belted,” Sebastian recited. He set his gaze at a point on the wall, hoping to drift into a daydream, but as always, Hunter seemed to sense it and he pinched his thigh harshly to force him to focus on where he was.

“Count,” Hunter demanded before whipping the belt across Sebastian’s backside, the leather feeling like it was biting into his skin.

“One!” Sebastian cried out, gripping to the table so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

The thrashing ended at the count of fifteen. Though that only seemed to be because Wes and David stepped in to politely tell Hunter that they really needed to rehearse for Sectionals. 

“Very well, we’re almost done,” Hunter said gripping a fistful of Sebastian’s hair and forcing him up off the desk then pushing him down to his knees. “You know what to do,” he commented.

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian spoke up. “Please let me show my appreciation.”

“You’re so pathetic, Smythe,” Hunter laughed cruelly as he took out his penis and forced it past Sebastian’s lips. “Just a pathetic little slut. All you’re good for is sucking cock and taking dick up your dirty slut ass. Everyone knows you’re just a little whore. Even daddy,” he goaded and Sebastian closed his eyes to blink away the tears before focusing on the blow-job.

He then spent the rest of the rehearsal with cum on his face and his spanked and belted ass on display. 

End Flashback

XXX

Looking to Kurt on the bed, Sebastian waited for him to fully fix his trousers back up before sitting next to him and holding his arms out in invitation for a hug. Kurt seemed uncertain so Sebastian settled a hand on the boy’s shoulder before reaching up to cup his face.

“It’s over, sweetheart,” Sebastian told him. “You’re fully forgiven,” he assured. “You were so good for me. You’re a good boy.”

“Good boy?” Kurt repeated and he let out a small awkward laugh. “You really don’t have any idea what you’re doing, do you?”

“No,” Sebastian answered dropping his gaze before lifting it again. “But I’m trying. I’m sorry I had to spank you, sweetheart.”

“You probably enjoyed it,” Kurt accused, his tone verging on playful.

“Are you going to let me hug you or not?” Sebastian asked losing a bit of patience. 

Quietly, Kurt scooted closer and the pair leaned in for a somewhat awkward embrace before pulling back.

“We should finish our homework assignments,” Sebastian said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Please review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, but here we are, hope you enjoy...

Chapter 9

The following morning, Sebastian approached the door to Kurt’s room with two cups of coffee in hand. He knocked on the door and Kurt opened up to admit him, accepting the coffee with a polite thank-you. 

“Come in,” Kurt invited. “I’m not quite ready yet.”

As Sebastian stepped inside and sat at the desk chair, he watched Kurt move about pulling on socks and shoes before neatly folding a pair of school trousers.

“Ready for breakfast?” Kurt asked; coffee in one hand and trousers in the other.

“Of course,” Sebastian replied. “What are they for?” he gestured to the trousers.

“These are the ones with the broken zipper,” Kurt explained. “You know, from that charming breakfast spent in the company of Jackson,” he drawled sarcastically. “And you mentioned that Blaine can sew so I figured I’d play nice and see if he might fix them for me.”

“And you no doubt mean to quiz him on his relationship with Thad at the same time,” Sebastian commented knowingly.

“I’m just curious, that’s all,” Kurt defended. “I haven’t had any luck getting any answers with Thad lurking around so perhaps I could find something out if I get Blaine alone. Besides… I really would like to see his bow-tie collection,” he admitted.

“And I’m sure he’s dying to show it to you,” Sebastian responded. “Blaine always insists that nobody else at this school truly appreciates fashion.”

“As far as I can tell he’s correct,” Kurt said. “Even in the confines of the Dalton uniform countless boys manage to dress appallingly. Yourself included,” he added cheekily and Sebastian shocked him by landing a light swat to his rear. “Hey,” Kurt complained blushing adorably. “Was that really necessary?”

“No,” Sebastian admitted with a smirk. “But while I don’t appreciate fashion I certainly appreciate the beauty of your backside.”

“Pervert,” Kurt muttered, fully expecting Sebastian to smack his ass again and most certainly not feeling disappointed when it didn’t happen. No, not disappointed at all.

XXX

At breakfast, Sebastian guided Kurt over to their usual table. As it happened, Blaine was already seated and Kurt dropped into the empty seat beside him and offered a chirpy morning greeting.

“Oh, good morning, Kurt,” Blaine replied formally, clearly taken aback by Kurt’s behaviour. 

“If I may?” Kurt asked quirking an eyebrow as he presented his trousers to the shorter boy. “Could I have your assistance? That Jackson Neanderthal broke the zipper on my pants and Sebastian mentioned that you could sew and… it would be nice to get to know you better. Maybe even see that famous bow-tie collection?”

Blaine looked from Kurt to Sebastian. He then shot a look across the hall to where Thad was collecting breakfast for him.

“Stop by my dorm room after school,” Blaine said taking the trousers from Kurt and folding them neatly into his satchel. “I’ll show you my bow-tie collection and even teach you how to fix the zipper yourself.”

“Great, thank you, Blaine,” Kurt smiled.

“You’re welcome,” Blaine responded politely, keeping an eye on Thad. Upon seeing that his senior was making his way over, Blaine scooted away from Kurt a little and sat up straight.

“Here you are, your favourite,” Thad announced setting the breakfast tray down in front of Blaine. “Have I told you how handsome you look today?” he asked and Blaine ducked his eyes down bashfully and quietly ate his meal while Thad offered him praise and compliments for the remainder of breakfast. 

Collectively, the group of boys stood up and made their way to their first lessons. Nick and Jeff were walking hand-in-hand and Sebastian remained close to Kurt, one hand resting at the back of Kurt’s neck any time they passed unfriendly seniors. Many of the younger students were carrying books and bags for their seniors. Even Nick had Jeff carrying his books if Kurt was seeing things correctly. Sebastian and Kurt were simply carrying their own possessions while Thad was carrying Blaine’s things. As Kurt watched their interaction, he still found it incredibly odd that Thad was the senior and yet he seemed to be worshipping Blaine and doing everything for the younger boy. He desperately needed to speak to Blaine privately and find out… something so he could satisfy his overwhelming curiosity. He also needed to learn not to flinch any time he witnessed what he considered to be abusive actions in the school hallways and classrooms. 

XXX

As the weather was particularly pleasant, a few of the students opted to lunch outside and enjoy the scenery provided by the Dalton grounds. Trent had acquired a large blanket from somewhere and he sat upon it with Sebastian, Kurt, Jeff and Nick. A group of un-claimed junior boys were nearby throwing a ball to one another. 

“Can I join in?” Jeff asked looking to Nick for permission.

“Of course,” Nick answered and the blonde moved in for a quick kiss before taking off his blazer and stealing Kurt away to join the ballgame with him.

“You two seem to be getting on better,” Trent commented to Sebastian.

“I guess so,” Sebastian shrugged. “I’m still not entirely confident about this senior business but Kurt doesn’t seem to be actively fighting against me anymore.”

“Jackson’s advances when he didn’t have his collar on must have really frightened him,” Nick said.

“Can you blame him? Jackson is a monster,” Trent stated. “Thankfully nothing worse happened.”

“He definitely understands the importance of wearing his collar now,” Sebastian said. “So he’ll continue to wear it and he’ll be safe. That’s the important thing. As soon as I saw him all I wanted to do was protect him.”

“Really?” Nick asked disbelievingly. “Are you sure there aren’t other things you wanted to do?” he asked suggestively. 

“Very well,” Sebastian admitted with a dirty smirk. “I can think of several other things I wanted to do when I first saw him. But keeping him safe from seniors like Jackson was my main priority.”

“But you like him,” Trent smiled.

“What’s not to like?” Sebastian asked as he admired the younger boy as he caught the ball then threw it to Jeff. 

“So ask him on a date,” Nick suggested. 

“No, he’d only reject me,” Sebastian replied. 

“You don’t know that,” Trent pointed out. “Maybe Kurt’s warmed up to you. And he definitely finds you attractive even if he won’t admit it.”

“I am blessed with devastatingly good looks,” Sebastian sighed as if it were a burden.

“Just invite him out for coffee, or for dinner and a movie,” Trent said. “He might say yes.”

“But I’ve collared him,” Sebastian replied. “And he certainly wasn’t happy about that fact. The whole claimed and collar aspect just makes everything so much more complicated. If I did ask him on a date, maybe he’d feel pressured to say yes because he’s my claimed boy. I can’t take advantage like that… can I?”

“Yes,” Nick answered at the same time as Trent saying ‘No’ and casting Nick a disapproving glance.

“Ask him on a date,” Trent advised. “And just make it crystal clear that the collar shouldn’t have any impact on his decision.”

“Maybe its too soon to ask him for a date,” Sebastian reasoned. “I punished him with a spanking last night; he probably isn’t in a dating mood.”

“You spanked him?” Nick asked sounding impressed and highly interested. “How many times? Was it really kinky? Do you think he enjoyed it? Did you use a belt or a paddle?”

“It was ten spanks,” Sebastian answered. “With my hand,” he added. “Five over his pants and five to bare skin.”

“Was he ok?” Trent asked in concern.

“I didn’t hit him too hard,” Sebastian said. “I just couldn’t bring myself to. I don’t think I hurt him and I’m pretty sure he isn’t traumatised or anything. But he was definitely embarrassed about the situation.”

“Was he aroused?” Nick questioned.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian answered honestly. “Probably not.”

“Did you comfort him afterwards?” Nick asked. “That’s the important part. If I punish Jeff then I simply must comfort him afterwards or he’d be heartbroken.”

“I comforted him,” Sebastian confirmed.

“Good, that’s good,” Trent said encouragingly. “I still think you should ask him for a date. In fact, I’ll even talk about how great you are when I sit with him next lesson.”

“Do you really think there’s any chance he’d say yes?” Sebastian asked looking between the other two.

“Yes, absolutely,” Trent answered. “You’re a great catch, Sebastian.”

“Definitely,” Nick nodded in agreement. “You should ask him out. The sooner the better. If you leave it too long then you’ll just get friend-zoned.”

“Hmm,” Sebastian thought it over for a few seconds as he watched Kurt run around with Jeff and the others. “You boys are right. I should totally ask him out. He’ll say yes, of course he will. Just look at how sexy I am; he’s be a fool to turn me down.”

“That’s the spirit,” Trent smiled patting Sebastian on the back.

“In fact, I’m going to ask him on a date right now,” Sebastian declared. He stood up and strode determinedly towards Kurt. He took the younger boy’s hand and led him under the shade of an oak tree. “Hey, sweetheart.”

“Um… hi,” Kurt replied seeming a bit confused about the situation. “Can I help you with something?”

“Let me take you out for dinner some time,” Sebastian said.

“Why?” Kurt asked.

“Because I’d like to take you out,” Sebastian answered. “On a date,” he clarified.

“Oh,” Kurt dropped his gaze to the floor and reached one hand up to touch his collar. “Um… no.”

“Great, I’ll pick you up at… wait, what?” Sebastian asked as it registered in his mind that Kurt had said ‘no’.

“Look Sebastian,” Kurt sighed. “I know you’re being nice to me and that this collar signifies that I’m claimed by you and thereby keeps me safe from other people and I appreciate that, honestly, I do. But we’re not Nick and Jeff. I’m not your boyfriend. This collar isn’t a romantic symbol. I’m continuing to wear it purely for my safety. I’m sorry but I have no interest in dating anybody right now.”

“What? But…” Sebastian made to make some kind of argument but Kurt held up a hand to silence him before walking off. “Fuck,” Sebastian swore and he sulked under the oak tree for a few minutes before stomping back over to Trent and Nick.

“How did it go?” Trent asked.

“Little bitch rejected me,” Sebastian huffed. “Thanks a lot, boys, because of you I have now humiliated myself in front of Kurt Hummel.”

“I’m sorry,” Trent apologised. “I really thought he’d say yes.”

“Maybe you’ve been friend-zoned already,” Nick shrugged.

“I am not friend-zoned,” Sebastian retorted. “He says he isn’t interested in dating anybody right now.”

“Perhaps that’s the truth,” Trent said gently. “He’s just transferred to a new school. He has to settle in to classes with new teachers and make new friends. He’s joined an entirely new Glee Club, not to mention having to get used to Dalton’s unconventional tradition. He probably just needs time to truly become accustomed to life at Dalton Academy before he can consider dating.”

“How could he turn me down?” Sebastian lamented. “Nobody’s ever turned me down. I mean, look at me. This is absolutely mortifying. I need immediate reassurance that I’m still attractive, somebody compliment my looks and make-out with me.”

“Don’t look at me, I have a boyfriend,” Nick said.

“But I’m straight,” Trent pointed out.

“Boys, time of need, self-esteem at an all time low,” Sebastian complained.

“Sebastian, you’re a beautiful man,” Trent told him resting a hand on his shoulder before leaning in and pressing a very quick kiss to his lips. “There, feel better?”

“I’ll survive,” Sebastian sighed. “But I don’t understand why he said no. I thought you said he definitely finds me attractive,” he said to Trent with a touch of accusation in his voice.

“Any gay or bisexual male would find you attractive, Sebastian,” Trent pointed out. “And I’ve caught Kurt gazing at you dreamily when he thinks nobody else is looking. I’m still positive that he’s attracted to you. Clearly, he just isn’t ready for anything physical yet. Just give him time.”

XXX

“Sebastian,” Kurt said tentatively as the senior boy led him to Blaine’s dorm room after their final lesson. “Are things ok between us? You’ve seemed a bit tense ever since…”

“Since you rejected me,” Sebastian grumbled.

“I told you, I have no interest in dating anybody at the moment,” Kurt defended. “But that doesn’t mean we can’t be friends.”

“Fine, fine, rest assured that we are friends,” Sebastian responded. “Just keep in mind that I am a friend who would desperately like to see you naked,” he smirked and Kurt rolled his eyes as a pink blush took hostage of his cheeks. 

“You’re going to behave more flirtatious and perverted towards me from now on, aren’t you?” Kurt asked.

“Indeed I am, sweetheart,” Sebastian confirmed as he raked his eyes up and down the length of Kurt’s body.

“You’re going to be even more insufferable, aren’t you?” Kurt asked.

“That’s the plan,” Sebastian smirked stepping inappropriately closer and pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek.

“You’re not going to stop until I agree to a date or have a mental breakdown and murder you, are you?” Kurt asked.

“Sounds fun doesn’t it,” Sebastian grinned. “Here, this is Blaine’s room,” he indicated to a door on the left. “You boys have fun.”

“You’re really starting to creep me out,” Kurt said with an awkward laugh.

“It’s only going to get worse, sweetheart,” Sebastian replied.

“And I thought my life at McKinley was insane,” Kurt commented to himself as he knocked on Blaine’s door. “Hey,” he complained turning to glare at Sebastian when the older boy copped a feel of his ass.

“My hand slipped,” Sebastian said innocently before walking away.

“Hello, Kurt,” Blaine greeted politely as he opened his dorm room door. “Come in,” he said and Kurt stepped through, Blaine quickly locking the door behind them. “We have to be quick. We may not have much time.”

“Why not?” Kurt asked.

“Thad can be clingy,” Blaine explained. “I’ve called in a favour with Trent and Brian. They’ve assured me they’ll try and keep him distracted for at least an hour but there is no guarantee it will work. Come on, I’ll teach you how to mend your trousers.”

They sat down cross-legged on the floor together and Blaine instructed Kurt on how to fix the broken zip. 

“So… you and Thad?” Kurt asked while he worked under Blaine’s supervision. “Are you a couple?”

“He’s just my senior,” Blaine answered. “Here, let me do the next part, its usually too tricky for beginners,” he took the trousers from Kurt and continued with the work.

“He seems very fond of you,” Kurt said trying to keep his voice casual.

“Well, sometimes a senior can create a bond of sorts with their claimed boy,” Blaine said evasively. “Just look at Nick and Jeff. They’re clearly very happy together.”

“Is your relationship with Thad like Nick’s relationship with Jeff?” Kurt pried.

“No, of course not,” Blaine answered letting out a wince as he accidentally stabbed himself with the sewing needle. “Like I said, Thad is just my senior.”

“Is that really all that’s going on?” Kurt probed.

“I really don’t see how its your business,” Blaine snapped and Kurt bristled a little at the shorter boy’s tone.

“My apologies,” Kurt offered feeling uncomfortable but still feeling certain that there was something more to Blaine and Thad. 

“Look,” Blaine sighed. “What happens between a senior and their claimed boy is between them and them alone.”

“Apart from when seniors abuse their boys publicly,” Kurt muttered darkly. “This tradition is abhorrent. It should have been abolished years ago. How is it nobody has raised the issue to the authorities or to their parents?”

“I’m sure people have in the past,” Blaine answered distractedly. “But if an individual or a company has enough money then they can hush up just about anything. As for parents, well, a lot of our fathers and grandfathers were students here themselves.”

“Were yours?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Blaine answered. “I believe I’m the first in my family to attend Dalton. But my older brother and my father did attend a school quite similar to Dalton. Initially it was planned for me to enrol there too. Cooper used to terrify me with stories about new students being initiated in horrible and humiliating ways. His stories scared me so much that I was greatly relieved when we had to move town. I ended up at a local public school instead. Then I came out, got bullied and actually begged my parents to send me to another school. They told me about Dalton and the zero-tolerance policy and it sounded…”

“Perfect,” Kurt supplied and Blaine nodded. “I thought so too.”

“You have Sebastian as your senior,” Blaine said and he sounded envious. “You’re really lucky to have him, Kurt. He’d never hurt you.”

“Yeah, I’m starting to realise that,” Kurt nodded. “So, does… does that mean Thad hurts you?”

“Thad wouldn’t hurt a fly,” Blaine fumbled with fixing the pants a little but quickly rectified it. “And it really isn’t your business, Kurt.”

“There’s something different about the way Thad behaves towards you,” Kurt said determinedly. “I haven’t witnessed any other senior treat a boy the way Thad acts around you. If he’s hurting you in some way…”

“He isn’t,” Blaine interrupted. “Some of the seniors, they are… they are abusive bullies, I know that. I see evidence of it every day and I think it’s stomach-churning, I do. But Thad isn’t like that ok, he… he…”

“He what?” Kurt prompted.

“Here, all done,” Blaine announced presenting Kurt’s newly fixed school trousers. “Thad could turn up at any second. You should probably go.”

“It sounds like you’re afraid of him,” Kurt said.

“Well I’m not,” Blaine insisted. 

“Blaine, if Thad’s abusing you it is not ok and you shouldn’t have to take it just because of some sick Dalton rule,” Kurt told him.

“Thad isn’t abusing me, ok, Thad loves me,” Blaine replied.

“I don’t understand,” Kurt said. “These collars keep us safe from other seniors; they don’t mean that we’re loved.”

“I know that,” Blaine sighed. “But Thad is in love with me. Or he thinks he’s in love with me. He thinks I’m perfect and he worships me.”

“And… and do you love him?” Kurt asked surprised by Blaine’s reveal.

“No,” Blaine answered. “That probably makes me a wretched person. He treats me with respect and he always supports and encourages me with class work, sport and with The Warblers. He never has anything bad to say about me. He only has praise and compliments. He does everything for me. Not because he has to but because he wants to. He thinks its an honour to suck my cock and at night he’ll present his ass to me and beg me to fuck him. Sometimes he’ll stay in my room all night and just hold me, telling me how beautiful I am and how lucky he is to have me. He talks about us having a future together.”

“But… you said you weren’t a couple like Nick and Jeff,” Kurt voiced his confusion.

“We’re not a couple and I’m not in love with him,” Blaine explained. “But Thad doesn’t realise that. He thinks he’s my boyfriend, that we’re soul-mates. At the end of the year, when he graduates, I’m going to end up breaking his heart. I don’t love him, Kurt. I only wear his collar to keep me safe.”

“I…” Kurt tried to think of something to say when there was a knock on the door.

“Blaine,” Thad’s voice called out. “Open up, gorgeous. I thought we could take a romantic walk about the school grounds.”

“Hide,” Blaine whispered to Kurt frantically and Kurt quietly slipped into the closet. 

He watched through the thin crack of the doors as Blaine invited Thad inside and accepted the senior’s urgent kisses before following him out of the room. Kurt waited a few minutes to be sure that the pair weren’t coming back. He then emerged from the closet and collected his fixed trousers before exiting Blaine’s room, his mind swimming with all he had learned. 

To Be Continued…

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again and thanks for joining, thanks for the comments and kudos, now... things are taking a bit of a turn here...

Chapter 10

As Kurt turned the corner that took him onto the corridor that led to his room, he spied Sebastian sitting against the wall beside his door. 

“Do you really have nothing better to do with your time than pester me?” Kurt asked with a suffering sigh.

“Tragically, no,” Sebastian admitted as he stood up. “I could watch a live porno starring Nick and Jeff but I’ve walked in on them doing unspeakable things to one another countless times now.”

“Lovely,” Kurt commented dryly as he opened the door, leaving it open so Sebastian could follow him in. 

“So, sweetheart, did you have fun with Blaine?” Sebastian asked sitting on the edge of Kurt’s neatly made bed.

“I’m not sure if ‘fun’ is the appropriate word, but our time together was certainly informative,” Kurt answered as he put his newly mended trousers in the wardrobe. 

“Do tell,” Sebastian prompted.

“Promise you won’t repeat a word of this to another soul?” Kurt asked as he removed the collar from his throat and set it on his desk.

“I assure you, I’m an expert at keeping secrets,” Sebastian told him.

“Well, it turns out that I was kind of right but kind of wrong,” Kurt said. “I knew there was something more going on with Thad and Blaine. I jumped to conclusions and just assumed it was something abusive but according to Blaine, Thad wouldn’t hurt a fly.”

“Thad couldn’t hurt a fly, look at him, he’s a weakling,” Sebastian remarked rather rudely. 

“Anyway,” Kurt continued as though Sebastian hadn’t interrupted. “It turns out that Thad is in love with Blaine. That’s why he dotes on him the way he does and always carries his books and gets his food for him. He even,” Kurt blushed slightly and Sebastian found the sight adorable. “Thad bottoms for Blaine. I’m pretty confident that is unusual behaviour for a senior, is it not?”

“As far as I’m aware, a senior has never bottomed for their claimed boy,” Sebastian replied. “If the senior does include a sexual dynamic then he’s always the boy on top and in control.”

“Thad is in love with Blaine, he thinks they’re boyfriends apparently,” Kurt said. “But Blaine doesn’t feel the same. And I guess he feels guilty about it. He told me when Thad graduates he’ll end up breaking his heart.”

“Sounds like that might be the case,” Sebastian commented. “And Blaine is pretty; I guess it’s easy for a boy to fall in love with him.”

“He likes you though, doesn’t he? Blaine, I mean,” Kurt clarified.

“Yeah, Blaine does have a little bit of a crush on me,” Sebastian said. “A lot of guys do as a matter of fact. But I don’t see Blaine that way. The on-goings of this school are a bit like a rom-com or a chick-flick. Thad loves Blaine, Blaine has a crush on me, but I have a thing for you. But you’re just a little gorgeous cock-tease aren’t you sweetheart?”

“I am not a cock-tease,” Kurt retaliated jutting his hip out and resting his hand there, putting on his best bitch glare. 

“Come here, Kurt,” Sebastian beckoned and a still glaring Kurt stepped closer to where Sebastian was seated on the edge of the bed. “Kneel down for me.”

“What? No way,” Kurt spluttered taking a step back.

“Kurt, please, just humour me,” Sebastian said.

“Why, so you can feel powerful and like you’re in control?” Kurt asked with a huff.

“Yes,” Sebastian answered honestly and perhaps it was his honesty that convinced Kurt to obey. “Thank you,” he said quietly as Kurt knelt at his feet, still shooting him that bitchy glare. “Look,” Sebastian sighed as he dragged a finger across Kurt’s empty throat (the collar still resting on the desk). “You might be the claimed boy with the collar, but you’re actually the one with the power here, probably more than you realise. The only real power and control I have as your senior is that the collar I’ve given you keeps you safe from any other senior taking advantage.”

“I’m on my knees,” Kurt pointed out, clearly not impressed with the position. “In what way do I have any kind of power over you?”

“Because I have feelings for you,” Sebastian replied. “Feelings that you don’t reciprocate. And I’m not like Thad, ok. I’m not in love with you. I don’t know you well enough for that. But I do like you and that means you can hurt me; that means you have power.”

“I’m not… I’m not looking to hurt you,” Kurt mumbled defensively. “Yes, I turned down your offer for a date, but I told you, I’m not interested in dating anybody.”

“Can you be quiet or do I need to gag you?” Sebastian asked sounding a little impatient.

“Fine, I’m listening,” Kurt said with a roll of his eyes.

“What I’m trying to say here,” Sebastian continued. “Is that I don’t want us to end up like Thad and Blaine. I don’t want things to get so fucked up that I actually fall in love with you and delude myself into thinking we’re more than just a senior and his claimed boy. I don’t want to graduate thinking we’re boyfriends and expecting a relationship to continue if you’re not interested in me like that. I don’t want to…”

“You don’t want to get your heart broken,” Kurt finished for him.

“Right,” Sebastian nodded. “So just… promise me you won’t let me turn into Thad. If I start acting like him and get too clingy and possessive then just be honest with me. Brutally so. Punch me in the face and remind me that I’m your senior, nothing more. Think you can do that?”

“Yes, I can do that,” Kurt assured him.

“Good,” Sebastian said.

“Can I stand up now?” Kurt asked.

“But you look so good kneeling there,” Sebastian smirked. “Just a little bit longer.”

“In your dreams,” Kurt remarked as he stood up.

XXX

Sebastian didn’t really have dreams; only nightmares. Not about monsters and demons. No, at night his sleep was plagued with nightmares about a boy just a year older than himself, Hunter Clarington. Sometimes he relived some of his more humiliating experiences with Hunter, wanting to wake up and forget every single memory but unable to. Other times, his mind tormented him with scenarios of Hunter re-entering his life, re-collaring him and humiliating and abusing him all over again. 

Tonight was such a night where he woke up screaming from his night terrors. The room was dark and he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“No, no!” Sebastian cried out as he felt Hunter’s hand grip him more firmly. 

“Sebastian, calm down,” a voice ordered and a still panicked Sebastian thrashed about on the bed before tackling ‘Hunter’ to the floor. 

“Touch me again and I’ll fucking kill you!” Sebastian threatened, his fingers coiling around ‘Hunter’s’ throat.

“Seb-astian, Kur-, it’s me, it’s Kur’… Kurt,” the voice gasped out.

The words pierced Sebastian’s mind and it soon registered that the throat he was throttling wasn’t thick enough to be Hunter, that the hands scratching desperately at his wrists were too small and the voice was far higher than Hunter’s aggressive tone that never failed to fill Sebastian with dread.

“Sorry, I’m sorry,” Sebastian babbled out pulling his hands back and moving away. He staggered to the wall and flicked on the light, looking back to see Kurt clutching at his throat on the floor, tears in his eyes matching the ones in Sebastian’s. “Kurt, I’m sorry… I thought… are you ok?”

“What the fuck is wrong with you?” Kurt demanded to know.

“I’m sorry, sir, please punish your worthless slut,” Sebastian begged, Kurt’s harsh tone and the lingering feeling ignited by the nightmare tricking him into thinking he was at Hunter’s control once more. He’d dropped to his knees, his mind still on Hunter and expecting punishment and verbal abuse. 

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked as his stomach twisted itself into knots and it dawned on him that something was very, very wrong. “Sebastian, look at me,” he commanded in a gentler tone. “It’s just me, Kurt. There’s nobody else here.”

Looking up and seeing a face and body that was so obviously Kurt and entirely different from Hunter helped Sebastian refocus his mind and shake off the nightmare to focus on the reality of where he was. He remained on his knees and dropped his gaze feeling devastatingly mortified. A small part of him even craved to feel the pain or humiliation of a punishment, just so that things would seem normal again. He then tried to remind himself that Hunter’s treatment was not ok and that it wasn’t normal. But for a year of his life, Hunter’s abusive treatment had been the norm and the impact had seemingly been more scarring than even Sebastian himself had realised. 

“I’m sorry I hurt you, sir,” Sebastian said. “Kurt,” he corrected hurriedly. “I didn’t mean to, I just… I’m sorry. You should go.”

Kurt bit his lip, wavering. He had no idea how to handle such a vulnerable Sebastian but he didn’t feel the older boy was in any state to be left alone. 

“Um… stay there,” Kurt told Sebastian. “I’ll be right back.”

He left the room and moved quickly but quietly towards Nick’s room and rapped his knuckles on the door before slipping inside. He approached the bed and shook Nick awake; desperately hoping that he wouldn’t have a freak-out like Sebastian.

“Jeff?” Nick asked dreamily.

“It’s Kurt,” he answered. “Nick, wake up, please. Something’s wrong with Sebastian. I don’t know what to do.”

“Seb?” Nick asked suddenly becoming more alert and already scrambling out of the bed. “Tell me what happened,” he demanded and Kurt explained the situation as best as he could while they made a hasty return to Sebastian’s room.

They entered the dorm and found Sebastian still kneeling on the carpet, in the precise place he had been before Kurt left. 

“Sebastian?” Nick asked gently crouching down so he was eye-level with his friend. “Are you ok?”

Sebastian started nod but gave up and shook his head no. 

“What’s wrong, what do you need?” Nick pressed reaching a hand out to rest lightly on the boy’s shoulder.

“Punish me,” Sebastian pleaded with a whimper and Kurt felt his blood run cold as he surveyed the scene helplessly. “Please just… just a spanking or something. I think it’ll clear my head.”

Nick turned from Sebastian to look at Kurt, mouthing the word ‘help’ to him but Kurt could only shrug feeling just as clueless. 

“Please, punish me, give me an order, something, Nick please,” Sebastian whined desperately. 

“Fuck,” Nick swore. “That sick asshole really damaged you, didn’t he?”

Sebastian glanced about the room like a frightened animal, as though he expected Hunter to hear Nick’s insult and suddenly emerge from the shadows to punish them all. 

“Sebastian, look at me, my friend,” Nick implored. “Hunter is gone. He can’t hurt you anymore. Let’s just get you into bed so you can go back to sleep. Yes?”

“No, no,” Sebastian shook his head. “Punish me, I need to be punished.”

“Maybe you should leave, Kurt,” Nick suggested quietly as he helped Sebastian to his feet and guided the boy to his bed.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Kurt said stubbornly. 

“Fuck, I hope I’m doing the right thing,” Nick whispered to himself so quietly that Kurt didn’t hear. 

Sitting on Sebastian’s bed, Nick set his friend across his lap and pushed down his pyjama bottoms.

“What are you doing?” Kurt hissed in horror as he was confronted with the sight of Sebastian’s bare ass and Nick’s arm raised in preparation to strike. “Nick, you can’t,” Kurt tried to say but it was too late. Nick had already made the first hit and though Kurt really didn’t want to look he found that he couldn’t pull his eyes away or get his feet to move so he could try and stop the scene before him. 

“One,” Sebastian counted out loud even though he’d not been told to.

Nick kept hitting, leaving a handprint on Sebastian’s skin with every strike and creating a fresh sting to accompany it. He paused the spanking at ten and found that Sebastian was still incredibly tense. He resumed the spanking, pausing again at twenty. By this time, Sebastian’s body had relaxed so Nick brought the spanking to an end.

“There, all done,” Nick told Sebastian, rubbing his sore red ass soothingly. “Good boy.”

He helped Sebastian up, intent on cuddling him as he would with Jeff but the other teen pulled away and walked to the corner of the room, dropping his forehead to the wall and resting his hands on his head, his spanked ass on display. It then occurred to Nick that Sebastian had never received comfort from Hunter after a punishment, only further ridicule and humiliated. Nick really didn’t know how to proceed.

“You… you spanked him,” Kurt hissed at him accusingly. 

“Punishment’s over, Sebastian,” Nick said. “Go back to bed.” Sebastian made no movement. “Um, in your own time then,” Nick said awkwardly. “Just go to sleep when you’re ready. I’ll see you in the morning. You should go to bed, Kurt.”

“I’m not leaving him,” Kurt insisted glaring at Nick as he left the room. “Sebastian?” Kurt enquired tentatively. “Sebastian, please, get back in bed.” He stepped closer to the older boy, making a conscious effort to not look at Sebastian’s nude behind but not quite managing to succeed. “Sebastian, come on, back to bed,” he tried to sound confident as he wrapped an arm around the boy’s waist and half-carried him across the room. 

Lightly placing Sebastian back on his bed, Kurt carefully pushed the boy’s pyjama bottoms back on then tucked him in. 

“Um… goodnight,” Kurt said worrying his lower lip between his teeth.

“Mmm,” Sebastian sighed in response as his eyelids fell shut and his breathing evened out.

Satisfied that Sebastian had settled down to sleep, Kurt left the room and headed back to his own where he didn’t sleep a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...
> 
> Always good to know what you think...
> 
> Love and Hugs, IQR xox


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The smell of coffee roused Sebastian from his slumber. He sat up, bleary-eyed and tussle-haired, searching for the source of the coffee scent. 

“Morning,” Kurt greeted presenting his senior with a cup of coffee. “How are you feeling, any better?” he asked pressing a hand to Sebastian’s forehead.

“I’m not sick,” Sebastian grumbled pushing Kurt’s hand away and refusing to look at him as he drank from the coffee cup. The events of the night before came flooding back to him and he felt utterly mortified that Kurt had witnessed his freak out. “Fuck,” he swore gripping at his hair and messing it up even more. He could feel Kurt’s stare burning into him. “What are you doing here?”

“Believe it or not I was worried about you,” Kurt answered with a defensive tone. 

“Well I’m fine,” Sebastian insisted.

“Really?” Kurt asked doubtfully. “Because you look like hell.”

“Just leave me alone,” Sebastian sighed staring into the dregs of his coffee.

“No,” Kurt replied stubbornly and Sebastian groaned as he set the cup on the bedside table.

“Fine, as your senior, I am ordering you to leave me alone,” Sebastian stated. “So just do what I tell you.”

“Haven’t you learned anything about me yet, Sebastian?” Kurt asked rhetorically. “I never do what you tell me to. Now, get dressed and make yourself presentable. I couldn’t possibly be seen in your company while you look like that. Wash your face and brush your teeth, I’ll set out your school clothes.”

“You’re supposed to be my claimed boy, not my mother,” Sebastian retorted.

“Just go and wash-up,” Kurt told him and Sebastian dragged his feet out of the bed to get ready for the day.

“Urgh, will you stop?” Sebastian asked in annoyance as Kurt fussed over him, ensuring that his tie was fixed correctly and that his hair was neat.

“I’m helping you, be grateful,” Kurt replied.

“I don’t want your freaking pity, Kurt,” Sebastian said and Kurt bristled a little at the tone.

“It isn’t pity, its concern,” Kurt corrected. “Seeing you like that last night… Sebastian, it broke my heart. I just… I just want to make it better. To make you better.”

“What were you even doing in my room last night?” Sebastian asked staring at his nails while Kurt gathered his books together and sorted them neatly into his satchel.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Kurt shrugged. 

“So you came to see me?” Sebastian asked, surprised. 

“I thought you wouldn’t mind if I woke you up,” Kurt responded. “I figured we could just talk or something; get to know one another a little better. I didn’t expect…” he hesitated. “Well, I didn’t expect to witness the events of last night. I can’t believe Nick actually spanked you. I’m sorry, I should have stopped him.”

“I needed it,” Sebastian admitted quietly not meeting Kurt’s eye. 

“I… I don’t understand,” Kurt said.

“I don’t expect you to,” Sebastian replied. “And I hope you never do understand. I’m fucked up, sweetheart.”

“Last night,” Kurt said. “You were having a nightmare, weren’t you? A nightmare about him; about Hunter.” Sebastian nodded in confirmation. “I don’t approve of violence,” Kurt continued. “But given the chance I’d beat that monster up for you.”

“Really?” Sebastian asked with a quirked eyebrow looking Kurt up and down.

“Well, perhaps not me personally,” Kurt amended. “But my step-brother and his friends could totally beat that Hunter guy up. My dad too.” 

“As touching as that is,” Sebastian remarked. “Hunter’s gone. I don’t have to deal with him anymore. It’s over.”

“Last night suggests otherwise,” Kurt commented. “If you’re having nightmares about him you clearly aren’t over what ever awful experiences he put you through.”

“I’ll be fine, sweetheart, I promise you,” Sebastian replied settling an arm across Kurt’s shoulders and leading him out of his dorm. “Now, seeing as I had a bad night, why don’t you walk ahead of me a little so I can admire that fabulous ass of yours?” Sebastian asked. “It would really help cheer me up.”

“You’re unbelievable,” Kurt sighed as he tried not to blush. Even so, he sped up his pace a little so he was walking ahead of Sebastian, giving him the perfect opportunity to stare at his buttocks. “There,” Kurt stated spinning round to face Sebastian once he reached the end of the corridor. “That’s all you get.”

“It was worth it,” Sebastian told him, looking Kurt up and down like he wanted to devour him. “Ready to accompany me on a date yet?”

“Absolutely not,” Kurt retorted quickly walking off again at such a speed that Sebastian had to jog to keep up. 

“This rejection is really damaging to my self-esteem,” Sebastian said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

“Fine, perhaps we can meet up and study together this evening,” Kurt suggested. “But it isn’t a date and you’re not to flirt with me or behave in any manner that can be deemed as inappropriate.”

“I’ll be on my best behaviour for you, kitten,” Sebastian promised.

“Never call me kitten,” Kurt warned leading the way round the corner. Spying Jackson down the other end, Kurt lowered his gaze to the floor and stepped closer to Sebastian.

“Relax,” Sebastian whispered taking note of Kurt’s tense demeanour. “You have your collar on, he won’t hurt you.” He dared to slip his hand into Kurt’s and for once the younger boy accepted the action, not letting go of Sebastian’s hand until they had joined the breakfast queue. 

Together, they sat down at their usual table, Nick instantly looking their way with an expression of deep concern. 

“Seb?” Nick asked nervously. 

“I’m fine,” Sebastian assured him.

Nick didn’t look entirely convinced but he nodded nevertheless and returned his attention to Jeff. 

“I’ll see you in class,” Trent said to everybody having finished his breakfast. 

Shortly after Trent’s departure, a dishevelled looking Blaine arrived and dropped into the seat Trent had been occupying. 

“Morning guys,” Blaine greeted and the others murmured responses. 

Nibbling on his toast, Kurt tried to look Blaine over in a manner that would be discreet. Today, Blaine’s hair wasn’t cemented to his head with the usual amount of hair-gel. His hair was still relatively neat, but the use of considerably less gel meant that a few stray curls bounced around his head. His lips were swollen and he was self-consciously fiddling with the collar around his neck, perhaps in an attempt to hide the love-bites littered over the skin of his throat. His tie was slightly askew and his shirt and blazer were a little rumpled. Kurt could only guess that Thad had coaxed Blaine into some kind of sexual situation before breakfast. 

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt smiled. “Um, I like your watch,” he complimented in an effort to create some kind of conversation with the other boy. 

“Thanks,” Blaine replied politely though his body language was closed off.

“So, we have Math class first,” Kurt said still making an attempt to get Blaine to speak to him.

“Yeah,” Blaine nodded.

“The stuff we cover in class here is far more advanced than it was at McKinley,” Kurt commented. “Truth be told I think I’m struggling a little bit. Perhaps you could sit with me and help me through it?”

“Oh, um, of course,” Blaine answered distractedly before straightening up in his seat and forcing on a smile when Thad made his way over with coffee and breakfast for them both. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Beautiful,” Thad cupped Blaine’s face and pressed a firm kiss to his mouth.

Watching the exchange, Kurt noted that Thad’s eyelids fluttered shut and he released a soft moan before pulling back with a wide smile and sparkling eyes. In contrast, Blaine’s eyes remained open for the duration of the kiss and the smile he presented to Thad afterwards was clearly strained and his eyes looked empty. 

“What are your plans for this weekend?” Thad asked Blaine, practically bouncing in his seat like an excited child.

“I’m not sure,” Blaine shrugged. “Probably just doing homework.”

“Wrong,” Thad declared with a manic grin. “This weekend, you’re coming home with me,” Thad announced.

“I… what?” Blaine faltered.

“It’s all been arranged,” Thad smiled. “My parents have agreed to it. They can’t wait to meet you.”

“Meet?” Blaine repeated in a tone of dread.

“Don’t fret, baby, they’ll love you,” Thad stated sweeping in to steal a kiss from Blaine’s unresponsive lips. “Just like I do,” Thad said as he gazed fondly at Blaine. “You’re perfect,” he told Blaine before slipping under the table. “So perfect,” Thad breathed out huskily as he opened Blaine’s pants and pulled out his flaccid cock. He stroked lightly and pressed a series of kisses to the tip to stir Blaine’s member to life. Licking his lips, Thad engulfed Blaine’s manhood, moaning and slurping as he sucked the younger boy’s dick.

Above the table, Blaine was avoiding eye-contact with everyone else as best as he could. His hands were curled into fists atop the table and in Kurt’s opinion, Blaine looked as though he might cry. 

Shifting in his seat uncomfortably, Kurt sent a sideways glance to Sebastian. Without a word, Sebastian rested a hand on Kurt’s thigh and gave a squeeze that Kurt interpreted to be a gesture of comfort. He then turned his head to look Sebastian fully in the eye.

“This is horrible,” Kurt whispered. “It’s destroying him. Can’t we do something?”

“I’ll see what I can do, sweetheart,” Sebastian promised and Kurt smiled at him gratefully before leaning in to kiss his cheek, much to Sebastian’s surprise. “Blaine,” Sebastian said and the boy looked to him, his breathing ragged from the blow-job he was receiving. “Kurt and I are having a study session after school. Why don’t you join us?”

Blaine grunted in a non-committal manner before releasing a string of whimpers as he came down Thad’s throat. 

XXX

The school day ended and after finishing up an interesting conversation with Trent, Kurt made his way to Sebastian’s dorm room. On his way, he caught up to Blaine who was headed in the same direction.

“Hi Blaine,” Kurt greeted brightly and the shorter boy gave a weak smile in response. “Ready to study?” Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. “Great,” Kurt smiled looping his arm with Blaine’s and leading him down. “I’m so pleased you’ve agreed to join us. I think the three of us could have fun, assuming Sebastian behaves himself, and it will be good for you to get away from Thad for a while.”

“Kurt,” Blaine interrupted with a sigh, pausing in the middle of the corridor. “I realise you’re trying to be friendly and that you think you’re helping but… please, can you just keep any comments you have about Thad to yourself. I don’t want to talk about the situation I’m trapped in.”

“My apologies,” Kurt replied using every ounce of his self-control not to protest and discuss Thad further. “I’ll speak of Thad no more,” he promised and Blaine nodded in satisfaction before continuing on to Sebastian’s dorm room.

Reaching Sebastian’s door, Blaine raised his fist and knocked. He and Kurt then stood side-by-side waiting for the older boy to open up and admit them.

“Hey gorgeous, sweetheart,” Sebastian nodded to each boy in turn and Kurt couldn’t deny the smidgeon of envy he felt over Blaine getting a pet-name from Sebastian too. 

“Hey Sebastian,” Blaine greeted with what appeared to be a genuine smile rather than a false one.

The three boys settled down to work on their studies. It soon became clear to Kurt that Blaine was much more relaxed around Sebastian than he was with Thad. The shorter boy seemed more animated and confident with a care-free nature that embraced life. It was vastly different to the aura he gave off when he was paraded around by Thad. With Thad, Blaine always seemed like he was stifled and suffocating, but with Sebastian he could simply breathe. The pair even seemed to be a touch flirtatious with one another which greatly annoyed Kurt when he realised how much it bothered him. Still, Kurt did his best to play nice and get some work done. And true to his word, he didn’t bring up Thad in conversation. 

However, the same could not be said for Sebastian Smythe.

“Do you need me to speak to Thad for you?” Sebastian asked and the change of conversation was so abrupt it left both Blaine and Kurt momentarily dumbfounded. 

“I… I…” Blaine faltered for a moment and sent a look to Kurt that clearly indicated he held him responsible for the conversation taking place. “That won’t be necessary, Sebastian, thank you.”

“Blaine,” Sebastian said in a gentle tone. “This thing with Thad isn’t healthy.”

“I know that,” Blaine hissed out. “Nothing about Dalton’s tradition is healthy,” Blaine pointed out. “But I don’t have a choice. None of us younger students do. Being claimed by Thad may not be the most desirable option but it is certainly better than some of the alternatives.”

“The situation isn’t ideal, gorgeous,” Sebastian admitted and once again Kurt felt a prickle of jealousy over Blaine receiving a term of endearment. “But if there’s anyway we can help make things easier for you then we’ll be happy to do it; even if it is just having a study night once a week to give you a break from Thad’s constant affections.”

“It isn’t your place to get involved with another senior and his claimed boy,” Blaine replied. “And Thad isn’t abusive or belittling so when it comes down to it I’m actually really lucky.”

“Even so, I could talk to him for you,” Sebastian offered. “Explain to him that you’re not boyfriends and that you aren’t in love like he’s deluded enough to believe.”

“He wouldn’t listen to you,” Blaine said as he flicked through the pages of his textbook. “He’d accuse you of having feelings for me yourself and being jealous. The best thing you can do is to simply not interfere at all.”

“If that’s what you think is best,” Sebastian conceded. “But you should try and spend time around your friends more. Too much time with Thad just isn’t good for you at all.”

“Thad’s only ever been good to me,” Blaine defended.

“I don’t doubt it,” Sebastian nodded. “But just because he’s good to you doesn’t mean everything is perfect. He loves you and you feel guilty because you don’t love him back. That isn’t a healthy mindset to have, gorgeous.” Kurt felt a sting of jealousy again. “Blaine, it is ok that you don’t love him back. You understand that, right? You’re under no obligation to love him. And not loving him doesn’t make you a bad person.”

“Please,” Blaine begged. “Can we not talk about Thad?”

“Um… have either of you read the latest issue of Vogue?” Kurt asked.

Sebastian cast a look to Kurt that clearly said ‘of course I haven’t’ while Blaine looked relieved at the subject change and eager to discuss the magazine. As Kurt and Blaine fell into a passionate discussion about fashion, Sebastian zoned the pair out and focused on an English Literature assignment.

Nearly half an hour later there was a frantic knocking on the door and Sebastian called for the person to enter. 

“Blaine,” Thad gasped out in relief. “There you are. I’ve been looking all over for you, I was so worried.”

“Sorry,” Blaine replied quietly ducking his gaze to the floor as Thad swept down on him, pressing desperate kisses to his face. “We were just studying,” he explained.

“Well, it’s nearly time for dinner,” Thad pointed out. “But before we head down, let me show you how much I missed you,” he smiled before dropping his pants and guiding Blaine’s fingers to his mouth and coating the digits with saliva. “Oh, Blaine,” Thad moaned as he moved Blaine’s hand down to his rear, encouraging the boy to probe his opening. “That’s it, baby,” Thad praised writhing in Blaine’s lap as the younger boy fingered him.

An uncomfortable looking Kurt turned to Sebastian, silently trying to communicate to him to do something about the situation. Standing up, Sebastian simply took Kurt’s arm and guided him into the bathroom.

“Can’t you stop him?” Kurt asked. “It’s your room. Just tell Thad you aren’t comfortable with such behaviour in your dormitory.”

“I could say that,” Sebastian nodded being sure to keep his voice down. “And Thad would probably accept that and be polite enough to leave. Then he’d just have Blaine fuck him in the middle of the corridor. At least this way it’s private and Blaine doesn’t have to be humiliated in front of other people.”

“I really hate this school,” Kurt sighed.

“At least Thad isn’t violent and abusive,” Sebastian said. “We should be thankful for that. Any pain or anguish he does cause Blaine is unintentional.”

Kurt made no response. He just crossed his arms over his chest and tried to ignore the sounds of Thad’s moans as he begged Blaine to fuck him harder and faster. 

“Sounds like they’re finished,” Sebastian whispered and he pushed open the bathroom door to check. “Come on,” he said to Kurt and the younger boy quietly followed.

Returning to the main bedroom, Kurt was in time to witness Thad giving Blaine a few sloppy kisses as he helped fix the younger boy’s shirt and toy.

“I love you,” he told Blaine tenderly and Kurt thought perhaps the moment might be a beautiful and intimate one if Blaine returned Thad’s affections and wasn’t sporting a collar around his throat. 

“We should go to dinner,” Sebastian stated and Thad nodded in agreement before fitting his arm snugly around Blaine’s waist and leading him away. 

Sebastian and Kurt walked at a slower pace, permitting Thad and Blaine to get well ahead of them and out of earshot.

“You think Blaine’s gorgeous?” Kurt couldn’t help but ask.

“Aww, are you jealous?” Sebastian asked. “That’s cute.”

“Shut up,” Kurt snapped sending him a glare.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” Sebastian laughed. “You’re still the one I fantasize about when I masturbate.”

“Sebastian!” Kurt blushed and Sebastian threw his head back in laughter before pressing Kurt up against the nearby wall. “What are you doing?” he asked nervously.

“Just admiring you,” Sebastian said innocently.

He focused his gaze on Kurt’s lips, slowly leaning in. Kurt’s heart started to beat furiously in his chest and he felt his eyelids begin to flutter closed, fully expecting Sebastian to kiss him, a large part of him even wanting him to do so. Then the warmth of Sebastian’s body disappeared and Kurt opened his eyes to find the boy had taken a few steps back and was openly smirking at him.

“If you want me to kiss you then you’ll have to ask for it,” Sebastian told him wickedly. 

“Fucking asshole,” Kurt seethed before stalking onwards to the dining hall.

He opted to ignore Sebastian throughout dinner and headed alone back to his room as soon as he finished eating. Kurt fully intended to continue to ignore Sebastian’s existence forever but around midnight he found himself stepping into his slippers and sneaking through the hallways towards Sebastian’s dorm room. He rapped his knuckles lightly on the door before stepping inside, finding Sebastian standing in a corner of the room with his hands on his head.

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked in concern as he flicked the light on. “What are you doing?” he asked a little nervously.

“Trying to punish myself,” Sebastian admitted in a shame-filled tone before dropping his hands and turning around. “I can’t sleep ok. Not without seeing Hunter. And when I think about him I just… I feel like I should be punished or humiliated.”

“Oh,” Kurt replied feeling very uncertain about how he should proceed. He didn’t want to leave Sebastian alone but he didn’t know what to say to make him feel better. “Um… should I get Nick?” he asked, hoping Sebastian would say ‘no’ as he didn’t want to witness Nick spanking Sebastian again.

“No, no, just… just go back to sleep,” Sebastian instructed. “I’ll be fine,” he offered a reassuring smile but Kurt was not convinced. 

“Let’s make a deal,” Kurt said. “If you let me stay and… help you, then I’ll let you… kiss me,” Kurt bargained. 

“You’d better not be teasing me, sweetheart,” Sebastian stated a little fiercely.

“I’m not,” Kurt responded taking Sebastian’s hand and moving them so they were both seated on the bed. “I want you to kiss me.”

“Since when?” Sebastian asked. “If this is just out of pity, Kurt, then I don’t want it. I’ve told you before; I don’t want us turning out like Thad and Blaine.”

“I don’t want that either,” Kurt huffed. “I just thought that maybe…” he sighed. “Never mind. It was a ridiculous idea anyway. I don’t know what I was thinking. Maybe I should just go.”

“Maybe you should,” Sebastian retorted yet Kurt made no effort to leave. “You’re still here,” Sebastian observed a few minutes later.

“I probably should go,” Kurt reasoned. “But I just can’t bring myself to walk out that door. I don’t want to leave you when you’re vuln-”

“Don’t call me vulnerable,” Sebastian interjected.

“Tell me what to do here, Sebastian,” Kurt pleaded and the older boy just shrugged. “Would a… would a spanking help?”

“I think it would,” Sebastian answered honestly and Kurt’s expression instantly turned uncomfortable. “Maybe you should get Nick,” he suggested.

“No,” Kurt shook his head and forced his uncomfortable facial expression to form into a determined one. “We can work through this together.”

“That’s cute, sweetheart,” Sebastian told him. “But I don’t think you’d deliver a very effective spanking, no offence.”

“I didn’t say I had to be the one to spank you,” Kurt pointed out. 

“Wait… what?” Sebastian looked to Kurt in confusion. “Are you saying you want me to spank you?”

“I’m not sure ‘want’ is the right word,” Kurt replied. “But clearly you went through hell with Hunter last year. I don’t think putting yourself back into a vulnerable position is the best way to help. Instead of receiving the spanking maybe you should take control and deliver it. Confront some of the treatment you endured in a healthy way. Well… healthy-ish.”

“Do you honestly believe anything you’ve just said makes sense?” Sebastian asked. “Because personally I’m questioning your sanity right now.”

“I can trust you not to truly hurt me right?” Kurt asked.

“Of course,” Sebastian told him earnestly.

“And you’ve told me from day one that you’d never do anything too extreme in public,” Kurt said. “I’m not saying this is a solution that will fix everything but maybe it could help you. Realistically, I don’t think I could ever assume the dominant role and spank you the way that Nick did. But for you I think I can shelve my pride and submit and allow you to spank me. You’ve done it before and in an odd way I think it made me respect you more and our odd friendship seems to have strengthened since.”

“Kurt, are… are you sure about this?” Sebastian questioned.

“Not entirely,” Kurt admitted. “But if there’s a chance it will help your mental state then I’m willing to try,” he said determinedly. 

Sebastian looked at the younger boy intently for a few tense minutes, hesitant as to whether he should agree or not.

“Pick a word,” Sebastian finally said. “If you want me to stop at any time then use a safe-word.”

“Um… McKinley,” Kurt settled on and Sebastian nodded, committing the safe-word to memory.

“Stand up and drop your pants,” Sebastian commanded.

Shyly, a blushing Kurt stood and let his pyjama bottoms pool around his feet. He cupped his hands over his groin to protect his modesty and avoided Sebastian’s gaze as he awaited further instruction.

“Over my lap,” Sebastian directed and Kurt awkwardly positioned himself across Sebastian’s knees. “Relax, sweetheart,” Sebastian advised seeing that the boy was tense. “Remember to breathe,” he told him. “In… and… out. In… and… out.” 

Kurt followed Sebastian’s commands, trying to calm his nerves as he waited for the first strike. He startled a little when Sebastian’s hand touched his skin, but it was just a gentle caress, not a hit. As Sebastian roamed his palm across Kurt’s smooth buttocks, he thought about how different the situation would be if it were his rear exposed to Hunter’s hands.

With Hunter, a spanking had always resulted in a sore bruised ass and tears of pain and humiliation. Verbally degrading words would sting as harsh as the hits and more often than not Hunter would use Sebastian’s mouth or ass for sexual pleasure afterwards. 

But Sebastian was not splayed over Hunter’s lap. He in fact had Kurt spread over his lap awaiting a spanking. In all honesty, Sebastian wasn’t entirely sure what to make of the situation presented to him. But he thought perhaps there was a part of him that found the circumstances empowering and even a little erotic. He just hoped the session wouldn’t have a negative impact on Kurt.

Lifting his arm, Sebastian let his hand drop onto Kurt’s cheek. Kurt gasped at the first hit and Sebastian paused, waiting to hear Kurt call out ‘McKinley’. When Sebastian was confident Kurt wasn’t going to make use of the safe-word, he lifted his hand and landed another smack.

“Oh,” Kurt gasped, his body jerking a little.

“Keep breathing, sweetheart,” Sebastian reminded before making another hit.

He continued on, landing a few spanks to Kurt’s rear and then waiting to hear if the other boy would ask to stop. Every time he was satisfied Kurt wasn’t going to safe-word, Sebastian resumed the spanking session, finding himself becoming aroused as he turned Kurt’s ass a pretty pink colour that no doubt matched the blush staining his beautiful face.

“Mmm,” Kurt grunted through another series of blows. “Ow,” he yelped when Sebastian struck a little harder than he intended.

“Sorry, baby,” Sebastian apologised pressing a kiss to Kurt’s bum. He gave five more spanks before deciding that was enough. “Good boy,” he cooed at Kurt rubbing his hand gently over the heated flesh. “Go stand in the corner,” he requested and head down, Kurt obeyed.

Letting out a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding, Sebastian admired Kurt’s nude behind as the boy stood with his face to the wall. Sebastian gripped at the erection tenting his pants and licked his lips. He was painfully turned-on and desperately wanted to stare at Kurt’s spanked ass while he stroked himself but he thought that was taking things too far.

“We’re done, Kurt,” Sebastian said. “Pull your pants back up.”

“Did that help, do you feel better?” Kurt asked once he’d covered himself.

“I think so,” Sebastian answered.

“You’re um… you liked that?” Kurt asked indicating the clear outline of Sebastian’s hard member.

“Apparently so,” Sebastian replied. 

“Can I… should I… you know?” Kurt fumbled over his words as he gestured to Sebastian’s groin again.

“Do you think you’re ready to suck or stroke my dick?” Sebastian asked him.

“I… I don’t know, maybe,” Kurt shifted on the spot looking nervous.

“How would you feel about just watching?” Sebastian asked.

“You mean… watch you touch yourself?” Kurt checked and Sebastian nodded. “I, um, do you want me to?” he flustered.

“I’d find it hot,” Sebastian said. “But it’s up to you.”

“Um, I guess I could watch,” Kurt responded shyly.

“Come here,” Sebastian beckoned and Kurt moved towards him.

Quietly, Sebastian manoeuvred Kurt onto the bed so that he was sitting against the headboard with his legs spread. Sebastian then settled himself between Kurt’s legs and leaned his back against the younger teen’s chest as he freed his cock from the confines of his pants. Leaning his head back against Kurt’s shoulder, Sebastian gripped his fingers around his girth and gave a squeeze before slowly beginning to pump himself up and down. 

Behind him, Kurt wetted his dry lips and had to remind himself to breathe as he watched Sebastian touch himself. He always thought seeing someone else do such an act would be dirty but Kurt found the sight to be rather beautiful. He raised his hands to Sebastian’s shoulders and massaged gently, his eyes drinking in the sight of Sebastian falling apart as he stroked himself. 

“Please,” Sebastian begged as he panted. “Please, sir, please may I cum?”

“Yes,” Kurt answered once he got over the shock of Sebastian referring to him as ‘sir’. “Go on, Sebastian,” he encouraged. “Cum for me.”

“Sir… sir… Kurt,” Sebastian stuttered out as he spurted over his hand and stomach. 

“Good boy,” Kurt praised massaging Sebastian’s shoulders, no longer certain as to which of them was in the dominant role anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Please Review, what do you think will happen next? What do you want to happen next?
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, thank you for reading/reviewing
> 
> At last… another chapter

Chapter 12

The following night, Kurt tiptoed from his dorm room to Sebastian’s to check on the older boy. He found him sleeping peacefully in his bed, his dreams undisturbed by the likes of Hunter Clarington. For a brief moment, Kurt considered perching at the edge of Sebastian’s mattress and petting his hair while watching him sleep for a while, but he decided that such behaviour was far too creepy so he headed back to his room instead.

The next day, Sebastian was noticeably more relaxed. Smiles and smirks frequented his features and he walked taller with an air of confidence. At times he would prowl through the corridor along with Kurt, his hand lightly gripping the back of Kurt’s neck, a physical reminder to on-lookers that Kurt Hummel was claimed by Sebastian Smythe. 

That night greeted Sebastian with another series of peaceful dreams. Well rested, the boy was in high spirits throughout the next school day, flirting with Kurt even more than usual. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt exclaimed with a blush as the pair sat at a table in the library, studying for Calculus. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian replied without any sign of sincerity. “You’re just so pretty that you make me supremely perverted. Are you wearing any underwear, sweetheart?”

“Of course I’m wearing underwear,” Kurt whispered trying to focus on the Math work in front of him. “Only perverts like you and Puckerman roam around commando.”

“Who is Puckerman?” Sebastian asked.

“Aww, are you jealous?” Kurt teased and Sebastian scowled just a little. 

“Forget about Puckerman, I’ve lost interest,” Sebastian commented leaning closer to Kurt and dancing his fingers along the back of his neck where the collar rested. “Tell me about your underwear,” he requested, speaking the words seductively into Kurt’s ear. 

“Absolutely not,” Kurt denied. 

“Either tell me… or show me,” Sebastian smirked and Kurt squirmed in his seat a little.

“We’re supposed to be studying,” Kurt pointed out with a huff. 

“Hmm, I guess I’ll just have to use my imagination then,” Sebastian winked. 

Kurt rolled his eyes and released a small sigh of agitation as he tried to ignore Sebastian and focus on his work. 

“I’m thinking something tight,” Sebastian said. “Something where the material hugs your pretty ass beautifully and clearly displays the outline of your cock. Perhaps a red colour, or navy blue, to match the Dalton uniform.”

The older boy watched the younger, awaiting some form of reaction but nothing came. Feeling a little disappointed, Sebastian scooted his chair closer to Kurt’s and let their knees rest together. He moved one hand up to the back of Kurt’s neck and lightly fingered the skin around the collar. Kurt’s intake of breath did not go unnoticed by his senior. 

“Black underwear would look really good on you,” Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. “Because of the contrast to your porcelain skin,” he added. 

“Are you going to study or just keep pestering me?” Kurt asked as he scribbled down some notes.

“Well what do you think?” Sebastian asked with a smirk.

“Urgh,” Kurt groaned letting his pen drop on the desk. “I think I should have kept my mouth shut.”

“Stand up,” Sebastian requested with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

“Seriously?” Kurt asked nervously and Sebastian nodded. “Fine,” Kurt sighed as he stood to his feet and adjusted his blazer.

In one quick movement, Sebastian slipped into Kurt’s seat then pulled the younger boy to sit on his lap, locking his arms around him.

“Is this really necessary?” Kurt asked uncomfortably.

“Keep studying,” Sebastian encouraged and Kurt picked his pen back up.

“I can’t work like this,” Kurt complained as Sebastian rested his chin on his shoulder. 

“So don’t work,” Sebastian shrugged. “Tell me about your underwear instead,” he grinned and Kurt shut his eyes looking irritated and mortified. “Or alternatively I could tell you about mine,” he offered.

“No thank you,” Kurt replied as he stared down at his books without absorbing any new information. He toyed with the pen between his long elegant fingers, unable to prevent his mind from conjuring sensual images of Sebastian Smythe clad only in underwear. 

“You’re really gorgeous, you know that,” Sebastian commented casually and Kurt felt butterflies burst to life in his stomach. 

“I… I…” Kurt searched for some form of retort. “I suppose you aren’t too hideous yourself,” he finally said.

“Are we having a moment, Kurt Hummel?” Sebastian asked as he held his claimed boy’s gaze.

“What? No,” Kurt objected breaking eye-contact. 

“Hey, look at me,” Sebastian commanded cradling Kurt’s chin and turning his face so they were making eye-contact again. “We’re totally having a moment,” Sebastian insisted. “Like it or not, you are totally in to me and you’ve definitely pictured me in my underwear.”

“Um… I think I’ve had enough studying for tonight,” Kurt said. “Maybe we should think about heading to dinner.”

“On a date?” Sebastian grinned.

“I’d hardly call dinner in the great hall surrounded by Dalton students a date,” Kurt scoffed. 

“Then let me take you out somewhere,” Sebastian said.

“No, no, that isn’t appropriate,” Kurt shook his head.

“Come on, Kurt, please, one date,” Sebastian asked.

“Careful, you’re starting to sound like Thad,” Kurt warned.

“That’s horrifying,” Sebastian acknowledged dropping his arms from Kurt’s waist and shifting so they were both sat in separate seats again. “Let’s just forget about the past five minutes… agreed?”

“Consider your borderline Thad moment forgotten,” Kurt replied putting his books away, Sebastian doing the same. 

“Right, good, thank you,” Sebastian stared at the ground looking embarrassed and making Kurt feel guilty. 

“Um, maybe after dinner we could watch a DVD together,” Kurt suggested. 

“You mean like a pity date?” Sebastian asked. “Because I’ve fallen so far from grace that I’m pathetic enough to accept that.”

“Not a pity date,” Kurt clarified. “Just two friends enjoying one another’s company.”

“So we’re friends now, huh?” Sebastian asked.

“Yes, we’re friends,” Kurt confirmed.

“Friends who have sex?” Sebastian smirked, laughing when Kurt whacked him playfully in the arm. “Ok, ok, how about just friends who make-out?” he asked draping an arm around Kurt’s shoulders as they exited the library. 

“Do try and behave yourself,” Kurt responded.

XXX

Flashback

For the first couple of weeks with Hunter as his senior, Sebastian had defied his every order. He yelled for anybody to hear that he would never be Hunter’s submissive sex toy. Sebastian had believed himself to be mentally strong and incredibly stubborn. However, he was rather ashamed of how quickly Hunter had broken him down. 

He still had occasional moments where a bit of his fire came back and he talked back to Hunter or refused a request. But for the most part, Sebastian tried to be obedient and keep Hunter happy. It never worked. No matter how well he completed a task or followed a command, Hunter would find something wrong, something to punish him for. 

“You deserve this, slut,” Hunter sneered in his ear, his breath making Sebastian shudder.

Sebastian’s hands and feet were bound to the four posts of his bed. He was stomach-down on the mattress, his nude body displayed in the shape of an X. His ass was already red and sore from a brutal spanking and large welts were smarting on his back from the sting of Hunter’s belt. Tears were leaking from his eyes just as cum was leaking from his used asshole. 

He and Hunter were not the only occupants of the room. 

End Flashback

XXX

After dinner, Sebastian followed Kurt up to his dorm room. As Kurt carefully removed his shoes before unfastening his collar, he invited Sebastian to pick a DVD for them to watch. 

Removing his own shoes and stripping off his blazer and tie, Sebastian searched Kurt’s collection. The choices mostly consisted of musicals and rom-coms, just as Sebastian expected. He picked out Moulin Rouge and Kurt quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

“This is my favourite movie,” Kurt stated. “I’m surprised such a masterpiece would interest you.”

“Ewan McGregor’s hot,” Sebastian replied and Kurt nodded, easily accepting such an explanation. “And maybe I can comfort you during the sad parts,” he added cheekily. 

“You’ll be crying along with me,” Kurt said confidently as he set the film up before crossing to the bed to get comfortable.

Lounging on a bed to watch a film with Mercedes and Rachel was such an easy thing to do, it came so naturally. Even crashing out to watch something with Finn had become second-nature to Kurt. But watching a movie in bed with Sebastian suddenly seemed so sensual and thrilling. He wasn’t sure how close was too close or whether it would be weird to get under the covers.

Ultimately, Sebastian took control and made the decisions. He lifted the quilt and they both scrambled under. He then positioned himself beside Kurt with their arms lightly brushing. To Kurt, it felt rather nice and through the duration of the movie he found himself admiring Sebastian instead of watching the film. 

As the storyline of the film progressed, it was Kurt who shifted closer to Sebastian and dared to slip their hands together and conjoin their fingers. As it happened, they both cried and ended up lying in the bed cuddling one another. Personally, Kurt didn’t know what it felt like to have a boyfriend and be romantic and intimate with someone. However, he was fairly confident that the events of the evening didn’t fall strictly into the ‘just friends’ category. Sure, he cuddled with Mercedes and Rachel during movies. He’d even had to hold Finn and Puck’s hands when they watched Toy Story 3. But it was different with Sebastian. With the others, he’d been giving his full attention to the movies. With Sebastian, he was mostly fantasizing about being kissed by him. 

XXX

Later that night, Sebastian was not greeted with peaceful dreams, but plagued by vicious nightmares. He broke out in a sweat as he thrashed around, his dream-self trying to escape from Hunter’s touch.

XXX

Flashback

Throughout most of the day, Sebastian had been dragged through the school by the lead Hunter had attached to his collar. He was forced to crawl on his hands and knees with nothing but a flimsy black thong to protect his modesty. His lips were swollen from all the unwanted cocks he’d had rammed down his throat. His asshole was stretched and incredibly sore from all the seniors Hunter had invited to fuck him. 

The abuse seemed to be non-stop and even one of the teachers who ordinarily turned a blind-eye to anything related to the tradition seemed to take pity on him and advised Hunter to calm things down so that the class could learn appropriately without distraction. 

So Sebastian was permitted some relief during class time, but the same could not be said for break, lunch and after school hours. He was violated repeatedly, powerless to stop it, and all too aware that Hunter was truly enjoying every single moment of his pain and humiliation. 

End Flashback

XXX

Jolting up in his bed, Sebastian lashed out at thin air, as though trying to bat away the ghost of Hunter’s memory. Taking a few steadying breaths, he tried to remind himself that Hunter was far away and that he was no longer ‘claimed’ by such a sick and twisted individual. Without even thinking about it, Sebastian shifted off his bed and headed for Kurt’s dorm room. 

He knocked on the door before lightly pushing it open and glancing towards the bed. The younger student stirred and pushed himself into a half-sitting position. 

“Bastian?” Kurt asked tiredly. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” Sebastian whispered as he slipped inside and closed the door. “I couldn’t sleep.”

“Hunter?” Kurt asked sympathetically.

“Hunter,” Sebastian confirmed resentfully. 

“What do you need?” Kurt asked reaching across to his nightstand and flicking on the lamp, the light illuminating the room and making Sebastian’s profile all the more clear. 

“Bend over the desk,” Sebastian requested.

A large part of Kurt wanted to refuse, but he reminded himself that Sebastian just needed to experience some sense of control and that he wouldn’t ever take things too far. Stepping out of the bed, Kurt did as he was asked and bent over his desk. His collar was resting on top of a text book and he stretched his fingers out to close around it as he waited for Sebastian to continue.

“Drop your pants,” Sebastian commanded and Kurt bit his lip nervously as he let his pyjama bottoms pool at his feet. “Good boy,” Sebastian praised and the words made Kurt roll his eyes and blush at the same time. 

“Sebastian?” Kurt asked hearing movement behind him. “What are you doing?” he made to look over his shoulder but Sebastian placed a hand to the back of his neck, forcing him to turn his head to stare at the desk.

Getting the message, Kurt remained still and silent, his hand gripping the collar in his palm as it dawned on him that the sounds he was hearing was that of Sebastian fisting himself. Blood was thrumming in his ears, his heart was beating and his breathing was laboured. Kurt honestly couldn’t tell if he was excited or terrified by the situation. Perhaps it was a combination of both. Nervously, Kurt waited, wondering what Sebastian might do. He thought maybe another spanking would come his way but it didn’t seem like Sebastian had any intentions of striking his flesh. As far as Kurt could tell, Sebastian was simply jerking off behind him. 

“Kurt, fuck,” Sebastian moaned, the slapping sound of skin on skin increasing in volume. 

As Kurt continued to stare down at the wood of his desk, he heard the sounds of Sebastian’s pants and groans getting louder, signalling that he was close. Around half a minute later, Kurt gasped in surprise when Sebastian’s warm cum splashed across his bare ass. His face heated up in embarrassment and for a few seconds Kurt felt like he might cry, but he forced the temptation away and remained still and silent in his position bent over the desk.

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore with a relieved sigh. “Stay there,” he advised Kurt before grabbing a moist flannel from Kurt’s adjoining bathroom. “Let me just clean you up,” Sebastian spoke quietly as he passed the wash cloth over Kurt’s rear, wiping away his seed. “Tell me how you’re feeling,” Sebastian prompted. 

“I… I’m not sure,” Kurt answered. 

“Did I go too far, sweetheart?” Sebastian asked, concerned.

“No,” Kurt replied after a few seconds deliberation. 

“Good,” Sebastian responded wiping over Kurt’s bottom once more before depositing the flannel in the bathroom. “Sit with me?” Sebastian asked and Kurt straightened up and pulled his pyjama bottoms back on before sitting beside Sebastian on the edge of the mattress. 

“Do you feel better?” Kurt asked.

“I think so,” Sebastian shrugged.

“Will you be able to sleep?” Kurt questioned. 

“Hopefully,” Sebastian offered him a half smile before taking a light hold of Kurt’s chin. “Promise me that you’re ok?”

“I’m fine, I promise,” Kurt assured him. “Come on, you need to get back to your own room and get some sleep. Let’s go,” he ordered and Sebastian obediently followed. 

As they walked through the corridor, their fingers found one another and linked together. Kurt proceeded to lead the way into Sebastian’s room and guided the older boy to the bed and tucked him under the covers. 

“If I asked you to spend the night with me,” Sebastian said. “Is there any chance you’d say yes?”

“I hardly think that’s appropriate,” Kurt replied. 

“Then how about a good night kiss?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t know if that’s appropriate either,” Kurt commented. “But…”

“But?” Sebastian pressed.

“But… I’m tempted,” Kurt admitted. However, despite temptation, the claimed boy did not move in to kiss his senior. “Goodnight, Sebastian.”

“Night,” Sebastian replied watching Kurt’s figure disappear through his bedroom door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own Glee, I know this because I am incredibly poor right now
> 
> Thanks for reading/reviewing guys, hope you enjoy the new chapter…

Chapter 13

Four nights passed by without Sebastian suffering from Hunter-filled nightmares. Being better rested, he was much happier as he went about his day and was able to concentrate fully on his studies. He and Kurt seemed to be getting along better than ever. He found he was able to make Kurt smile and laugh more and every now and then the pair would end up holding hands as they walked through the halls or sat beside one another. 

Dalton had a Lacrosse match and Sebastian was full of energy and played better than ever as he led his team to victory, Kurt cheering enthusiastically from where he watched the game in the stands. In honour of the Lacrosse team’s win, an unofficial celebration formed in one of the senior common rooms. 

Personally, Sebastian was clueless as to where Dalton students managed to acquire alcohol from, but somebody somewhere always managed to find some. Plastic bowls were filled with chips and other snack foods while music blared throughout the room, Dexter Miller acting as the DJ for the night. 

Various drinking games were going on and inevitably a few unfortunate collared boys ended up being humiliated by their seniors as a form of entertainment. 

“Can’t people just give it a rest and let everybody have fun for one night?” Kurt asked Sebastian in a whisper as a trio of collared boys were ordered to strip.

“It doesn’t work that way, sweetheart,” Sebastian answered placing an arm around Kurt’s waist as he drank a gulp from his beer bottle. “Just try and ignore it and have fun yourself.”

“Hey, Sebastian,” another senior, Anthony, called out drunkenly. “How about you get that pretty boy of yours to put on a strip show?”

Kurt stiffened and Sebastian rubbed his arm soothingly as he calmly told Anthony to mind his own business. 

“So boring,” Anthony slurred as he stumbled towards Thad and Blaine. “C’mon Thad, lets see what it is that makes your boy so special.”

Watching on, Sebastian and Kurt both thought Thad would pointedly refuse. However, the alcohol seemed to have made an impact on Thad’s way of thinking and he laughed joyously and sang out praise as a subdued Blaine removed his clothing for all who cared to look.

“He’s so beautiful,” Thad claimed. “And he’s all mine,” he boasted as he watched Blaine step out of his pants.

For his part, Blaine had a show-stopping smile on his face but he was dead behind the eyes. To a casual observer, he may look to be enjoying the attention. But for anyone who cared to look a little more carefully, like Kurt and Sebastian, they could tell that Blaine was currently resenting his moment in the spotlight. 

“I don’t think I’m really in the mood for celebrating,” Kurt said.

“Alright, let’s go,” Sebastian replied but Kurt shook his head as he gently pushed Sebastian’s arm away from him.

“No, you were amazing in your Lacrosse game,” Kurt pointed out. “You’re the reason Dalton won. This party is for you. You shouldn’t miss it.”

“I don’t care about a party,” Sebastian insisted as he set his bottle down. “Come on, we’ll go and watch a movie, your choice.”

“I don’t want you to miss out because of me,” Kurt objected.

“So how about a little deal?” Sebastian asked.

“That depends, what kind of deal?” Kurt queried.

“We ditch the party, watch a movie together,” Sebastian said. “Then this weekend you let me take you to Scandals. We can even bring some of the other guys along. It’ll be like our own little party, one without asshole seniors taking advantage of their collared boys. So… deal?”

“I don’t know,” Kurt hesitated. “I’m not sure I’d feel comfortable in a place like Scandals.”

“Well you’d have me there to keep you safe,” Sebastian smiled and Kurt rolled his eyes fondly. “And if we went there you wouldn’t have to wear this,” he fingered the collar around Kurt’s throat, knowing how much the younger boy hated the accessory. “So, what do you say, sweetheart? Will you come dancing with me this weekend?”

“Promise you’ll behave like a gentleman?” Kurt asked with a touch of flirtation to his tone. 

“Always,” Sebastian answered with a grin and Kurt had to look away as he found himself melting at the look.

“Ok, deal,” Kurt agreed as he gazed at the floor. He pulled his eyes back up in time to witness Blaine receive oral from Thad. “Let’s get out of here,” Kurt said not wanting to see any further examples of the Dalton tradition. 

Hand resting at the small of Kurt’s back, Sebastian guided him out, telling Nick and Jeff to get a room as they passed the couple dry-humping one another on a couch. 

XXX

As Sebastian rested against the headboard of Kurt’s bed, the younger boy curled up against him as they watched the movie, the older teen found himself wondering what their relationship could be defined as. In the eyes of Dalton’s tradition, Sebastian and Kurt were nothing more than a senior and his claimed boy. But Sebastian didn’t like that way of thinking anymore than Kurt did. In Sebastian’s mind, their relationship did not begin and end with a collar, though he couldn’t deny that the collar caused complications.

By now, Sebastian was confident that he and Kurt were friends. But he yearned for something more than that. He wanted them to be together in a romantic sense. In some ways, it felt like they were a couple, but Sebastian wasn’t convinced he’d be able to call Kurt his boyfriend. He considered pausing the movie and simply asking Kurt if they were a couple or not, but he guessed that Kurt would only blush and mumble something about it not being appropriate. 

He let his fingers run through Kurt’s hair idly, the younger boy snuggling closer against him and murmuring ‘that feels nice’. 

The more Sebastian thought about their situation, the more confused he became. Each morning, Sebastian would greet Kurt with a cup of coffee. Or on mornings when Kurt awoke first, he would wake Sebastian and present him with a cup of coffee. They held hands. They studied together and watched movies together. Recently, Kurt had even flirted with Sebastian a little. But that didn’t make them a couple or mean they were boyfriends. But surely it meant they shared more than friendship… right?

Sebastian was clueless. He looked over to Kurt’s desk where his collar was resting and glared at the item as though it were responsible for everything negative in the world. Relationships could become twisted and confusing when a collar was involved. Sebastian knew that. He witnessed it every day when he looked at Thad and Blaine. But a loving relationship could still exist between a senior and his collared boy; Nick and Jeff were proof of that. Really, it was just a question as to whether he and Kurt fell in to Nick and Jeff territory or the undesirable Thad and Blaine category.

Averting his eyes from the movie, Sebastian gazed down at Kurt’s face, his eyes zoning in on his lips. He was desperate to kiss him, and there were times when Kurt would look back at him and Sebastian felt sure the younger teen wanted to kiss him too. 

Seeming to become aware of the fact he was being stared at, Kurt looked away from the movie and hoisted himself into a sitting position and faced the senior student. 

“You’re starting to creep me out,” Kurt admitted with a coy smile and Sebastian scratched the back of his neck feeling a little awkward. 

“Sorry, sweetheart,” he apologised. “But really its your fault for being so damn cute.”

“Or your fault for being so damn perverted,” Kurt shot back.

“That too,” Sebastian grinned.

“Say it,” Kurt suggested and Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows at him in confusion. “I can tell there’s something on your mind,” Kurt elaborated. “So just say it.”

“I really want to kiss you,” Sebastian told him honestly and Kurt’s skin turned pink. “Any chance you’d let me?”

“Maybe,” Kurt answered shyly. “If the moment was right.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Sebastian replied as he turned his gaze back to the movie, Kurt following his example and concentrating on the film. 

XXX

Deciding on a ‘right moment’ for a kiss was not easy. Over the next couple of days, Sebastian experienced many moments that could have been the ‘right moment’, but he was never confident enough to take the chance. He also found himself in a number of situation that were clearly the wrong moment. 

“Tell me about your first kiss with Jeff?” Sebastian asked Nick as they moved through the corridor together on their way to History class. 

“It was before I was a senior,” Nick answered and Sebastian quirked an eyebrow, slightly surprised to hear such news. “We were both still collared by other people.”

“Yet you managed to sneak in a kiss on the sly?” Sebastian asked. “That’s brave and kind of romantic.”

“He didn’t kiss me to be brave, or to be romantic,” Nick replied.

“Wait, Jeff made the moves on you?” Sebastian was even more surprised by such a reveal. 

“Yeah,” Nick’s mouth formed into a half-smile at the memory. “He’d just been punished in front of everyone as a form of entertainment. We were in one of the common rooms. You were there too actually and, well… Hunter kind of pulled all the attention on to you,” he said uncomfortably. “It was that night Wes and David tried to calm things down and stand up for all us claimed boy and change things. But, well, it didn’t matter how many people respected Wes and David and looked up to them because there were always more people afraid of Hunter. So people followed Hunter’s rules instead.”

“Yeah, I remember that night,” Sebastian said.

XXX

Flashback

Sebastian was pulled to the centre of the room and Hunter called for everybody’s attention. 

“This little bitch,” Hunter stated as he shook Sebastian roughly by the arm. “Has been incredibly disrespectful. I think somebody needs to be reminded of his place. What are you, Smythe?”

“Get off,” Sebastian gritted out trying to pull away from the older boy’s ferocious grip.

“Let me help you out with that answer,” Hunter said. “You’re a toy, Sebastian. A little toy I like to play with. But I can’t be selfish,” Hunter declared addressing his fellow seniors. “It’s only right that I share. So boys, we’re going to play a little game. Won’t that be fun, slut?” he asked caressing Sebastian’s face with mock tenderness. “Now, allow me to explain the rules,” Hunter turned back to the other seniors. “I’m going to blindfold this little whore of mine and handcuff his wrists behind his back. Then he’ll have ten seconds to run. Any senior who catches him has my permission to do anything they want to him. And once you’re done using him, he can run again until someone else catches him.”

A few enthusiastic cheers sounded amongst the seniors while most of the claimed boys cast their eyes to the floor feeling sorry for Sebastian but relieved that what was going to happen to him wasn’t about to happen to them. 

“Hunter, no,” Wes stepped forward with David standing tall at his side, both wearing a serious expression. “That’s completely unnecessary.”

“Don’t be so boring Wesley,” Hunter drawled. “I’ll even let you have the first go,” he winked and Wes did not look remotely amused. 

“Gentlemen,” Wes called out in his authoritative tone. “This game is twisted and cruel. There is no need to treat Sebastian, or any other classmate, with such disrespect and insensitivity.”

“Don’t be such a prude,” Hunter interrupted. “This is what Dalton’s tradition is all about.”

“The Dalton tradition isn’t anything to celebrate or be admired,” David spoke up. “It is an excuse for bullying. Teachers turn a blind eye to it, but I refuse to. Let it be known, that right here, right now, on this night, I believe the Dalton tradition should end.”

“Agreed,” Wes added. “I implore you, find your humanity, your common decency, and remove the collars from your boy’s throats. Dalton should be a safe environment for all. Not a dungeon to younger students made to suffer at the hands of despicable beings like him,” he pointed accusingly at Hunter. “I call for an end to the Dalton tradition. Who’s with me?” he asked raising his hand in the air.

David followed suit and held his hand up high, as did all of the younger students and just three other seniors.

“We have the majority vote,” David said glaring at Hunter. “You lose, Clarington. Now let Sebastian go.”

“I never lose,” Hunter retorted. “Votes of collared bitches don’t count,” he said viciously. “Only the votes of seniors count. That’s only five of you. I win, you lose. Any further objections and I’ll have you boys in a collar and taking a spanking regardless of the fact you’re seniors. Now, who’s ready to play our little game?” he asked.

There were a chorus of cheers and Sebastian was stripped, cuffed and blindfolded before being given his ten second head start.

Fully nude with his hands locked behind his back and his eyes covered, Sebastian had never felt more vulnerable or frightened. He could hear the taunts of the nastier seniors sounding around him, different boys yelling out the dirty things they were going to do to him. As he stumbled away from Hunter, he could just about make out Wes and David’s voices, the pair coaxing him towards them so they could help him get away. He tried moving towards them but somebody stuck their leg out, tripping him up. He tried to get to his feet but it proved a more difficult task with his hands cuffed behind his back. The countdown reached six and he felt hands upon him, the touch making him flinch.

“Relax,” Wes’ voice said. “We’ll get you out of here.”

He allowed himself to be helped up, feeling momentarily safe and secure in the arms of David and Wes. But all too soon their protection was ripped away from him. He couldn’t see what had happened but it sounded like some of the other seniors had intervened, not prepared to let Wes and David escort Sebastian to safety and ruin the game.

“Eight,” Hunter’s voice called out, sounding gleefully malicious as he witnessed Sebastian’s panicked frenzy. 

At the count of nine, Sebastian managed to blindly stumble out of the door. Knowing he didn’t have long before deranged seniors would be after him, he broke out into a run. Inevitably, he heard footsteps behind him and he found himself crying under his blindfold as he feebly tried to escape. He collided with a wall, the hit making him dizzy. He was then forced to his knees and his mouth was invaded by a cock. He coughed and spluttered as an unknown hand fisted into his hair, controlling his movements. Not knowing the identity of his abuser made the situation all the more humiliating and terrifying. 

After his mouth was filled, the senior stepped away and Sebastian took the opportunity to scramble to his feet and flee. He nearly crashed down a set of stairs but a strong pair of hands caught him.

“Careful,” the voice said and Sebastian hoped this senior would show him mercy. However, his hope was short-lived as he was pushed up against the wall and had his ass breached without the aid of any form of lubricant. 

The game continued on. One senior would finish with him and Sebastian would desperately try to evade another session but to no avail. His body was used and defiled multiple times in various ways before he was hauled over Hunter’s shoulder and carried to the older boy’s bedroom. 

The blindfold was removed but the cuffs were not. Hunter positioned Sebastian on his knees on the floor and moved around him snapping a few photos.

“See how ruined and broken you look?” Hunter asked as he showed Sebastian some of the photos. “I made that happen and I could make it happen again. Because I own you,” he hooked his finger into Sebastian’s collar and tugged roughly so their faces were millimetres apart. “Don’t forget that,” he forced a kiss to Sebastian’s mouth before shoving him to the floor and stepping over him towards the bathroom.

Hands still cuffed behind his back and his body sore from all he’d endured, Sebastian merely whimpered on the floor. A short while later, Hunter returned and threw him back over his shoulder and carried him into the bathroom then placed him in the tub with uncharacteristic gentleness. 

“I have to admit, you look kind of beautiful all fucked out like this,” Hunter commented.

Sebastian didn’t reply and Hunter seemed delighted and amused by his silence. Reaching for a washcloth, Hunter took his time cleaning Sebastian off. Somehow, having Hunter wash away blood, piss and semen was more humiliating than anything any of the other seniors had done to him that night.

“There you are, all clean,” Hunter announced but Sebastian still felt painfully dirty. Even more so when he was pulled into Hunter’s bed and spent the night cradled in the older boy’s strong arms. 

End Flashback

XXX

“The attention was elsewhere,” Nick said. “Nobody was looking at us. So I scooted closer to him to see if he was ok and he just kissed me. Just like that.”

“Do you think is was the right moment for your first kiss?” Sebastian asked.

“I don’t know, maybe, maybe not,” Nick shrugged. “I think its impossible to tell if a moment is the right moment. The wrong moments are easier to spot. But I’m not sure if there ever is a single right moment. I think there are many moments that could be right. You just have to trust your instincts and take a chance. Or in your case, with Kurt, just make sure you’re somewhere private and say some pretty words first. Then just kiss him. Seeing the two of you dance around one another is getting tiresome. If you don’t kiss that boy soon then I’m going to lock you in a room together until the moment happens.”

“Well, I’m taking him to Scandals tomorrow night,” Sebastian said. “Maybe a slow dance together will create the right moment.”

For Sebastian, tomorrow night couldn’t arrive fast enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading/reviewing. I’ve been suffering some serious writers block with this fic but here’s the next chapter.

Chapter 14

For Kurt, the idea of going to Scandals was an incredibly daunting one. The fact that he was going with Sebastian made the situation all the more terrifying. While Kurt verbally insisted that it wasn’t a date and even though the likes of Nick and Jeff were going with them, Kurt still felt incredibly nervous and was frantically trying to find something appropriate to wear. For an event he claimed to NOT be a date, it certainly felt like one, not that Kurt really had anything to compare to.

“Hello?” Kurt asked hearing a knock on his door.

“It’s me, Blaine,” the boy answered from the other side of the door.

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed in relief opening the door to let the shorter teen through. “I could really use your help,” he said. “I have nothing to wear.”

Blaine quirked an eyebrow as he looked about the array of clothing scattered all across Kurt’s bed and floor. 

“It’s amusing that you have more clothes than I’ve ever owned in my entire life and you still view it as having nothing to wear,” Blaine teased. 

“Please say you can help me find something appropriate,” Kurt begged. “I’ve never been to Scandals before; or any kind of club environment. I don’t know what to wear or how to act. Maybe I should just tell Sebastian I’m not feeling well.”

“You can’t do that, Kurt,” Blaine said. “Sebastian would be devastated. Just relax. I’ll help you find something,” he assured as he began searching through all of Kurt’s clothes. 

“Really, Blaine, I can’t thank you enough for this,” Kurt gushed as he collapsed onto his desk chair and watched his friend piece together an outfit. 

“It’s my pleasure,” Blaine replied with a smile. “Oh, I love this,” he exclaimed over one of Kurt’s bowties.

“That one was actually from my dad,” Kurt stated proudly. “He picked it himself and everything.”

The pair made friendly conversation and banter and ten minutes later Blaine presented Kurt with an outfit. 

“That’s perfect, thank you,” Kurt said gratefully before changing his clothes, Blaine politely looking away. “So, any chance you’ll join us at Scandals tonight?”

“Oh, no,” Blaine replied a little uneasily. “Thad isn’t really into that sort of thing.”

“Who said Thad has to join us?” Kurt asked. “You could come. Dance, have fun, get away from Thad for a few hours. I think it would be good for you. I’ll even let you wear one of my bowties,” he offered. 

“That sounds great, Kurt,” Blaine said. “But I can’t go. Thad would never allow it. And he’s my senior, I can’t disobey him.”

Kurt looked at the collar around Blaine’s throat sadly. His own collar was resting on his desk next to his chemistry book. 

“How do you think Thad’s going to handle things when the school year ends?” Kurt asked tentatively. 

“You mean when I end up breaking his heart?” Blaine asked wryly and Kurt ducked his head apologetically. “I’ve honestly no idea. I haven’t been responsible for breaking somebody’s heart before. You must think I’m such a horrible person,” he said.

“Not at all,” Kurt told him. “This situation isn’t your fault, Blaine. You have nothing to feel guilty about.”

“Thad’s in love with me,” Blaine pointed out. “He thinks I’m in love with him. He truly believes we’re a real couple and that we’ll be boyfriends after he graduates and that we’ll get married one day and adopt children together.”

“So this tradition has him deluded, that isn’t your fault,” Kurt insisted. “Have you considered having a serious conversation with him and explaining that you don’t have romantic feelings for him?”

“Of course I have,” Blaine answered with a sigh as he sat on Kurt’s bed and fiddled with a bowtie. “But I don’t know how he’ll react. He could disown me and I don’t want to risk being claimed by one of the nastier seniors. Or he could be so furious with me and just spend the rest of the year abusing me without mercy. At this point I think its best to just stick things out until Thad graduates. Then I’ll be a senior myself and I’ll never have to wear one of these things again,” he tugged at his collar in indication. 

“When you’re a senior, do you intend to take a claimed boy for yourself?” Kurt asked.

“I don’t plan to,” Blaine answered with a shake of his head. “Personally I find this tradition as appalling as you do. I’ve no intentions of degrading a younger student in any way. But, I think if I saw a younger student being humiliated and mistreated by a senior that I’d have to step in.”

“So, potentially you’d claim a boy to protect them from someone worse,” Kurt summarised and Blaine nodded. 

“What about you?” Blaine asked.

“Do I really look like the domineering type?” Kurt questioned with a quirked eyebrow.

“Maybe a little more than you realise,” Blaine replied. “You’re feisty and determined. You’re strong with a good heart. Being dominant doesn’t just have to mean hitting somebody with a whip, you know?”

“When we’re seniors,” Kurt said. “Do you think we could put a stop to this tradition somehow?”

“People have tried before without success,” Blaine responded. “I don’t know how our attempts would bring about different results.”

“Maybe because I’m feisty and determined,” Kurt suggested. “And strong with a good heart,” he echoed Blaine’s words. “So are you, Blaine. And you’re charming and charismatic. People adore you, Blaine. And Jeff will be a senior with us. I know we can get him on our side and others.”

“I suppose it is possible,” Blaine mused. “We don’t seem to have anybody particularly nasty and malicious in our year group. No Hunter’s, no Jackson’s. Maybe our senior class could be the one to put a stop to this. You and I are transfer students, but everybody else in our year group has been attending Dalton since freshman year. Most of them have been claimed and terrorised by seniors every year. Maybe we could convince them to unite with us and end this tradition.”

“So… you’re in?” Kurt checked. “Next year, we’re ending this madness?”

“I’m prepared to help in any way I can,” Blaine promised and Kurt launched himself at the other boy in a hug. “Kurt,” Blaine laughed as they crashed in a heap on the mattress together. “Come on, get up,” he giggled pushing at Kurt gently. “The last thing I need is for Thad to walk in and catch us like this.”

“Lucky for you both, I’m not Thad,” a familiar voice commented from the doorway and the two boys on the bed looked over to see Sebastian. “I’m far better looking for one thing,” he smirked. 

“Um, I was… just giving Blaine a hug,” Kurt explained bashfully as he moved off of the other boy and stood up straightening out his clothes. 

“I can see that, sweetheart,” Sebastian replied. “You don’t have to look so worried,” he assured. “You’re allowed to have friends and you’re allowed to give them hugs. Just as long as its me you think of when you masturbate at night,” he added with a devilish grin, laughing when Kurt threw a fluffy sweater at him. “Are you ready to go?”

“I guess so,” Kurt shrugged. 

“Nick and Jeff are waiting for us in the parking lot,” Sebastian said extending his hand to Kurt.

“Just because I’m holding your hand doesn’t make this a date,” Kurt said firmly.

“Of course not,” Sebastian replied. “You look great by the way,” he complimented. “Oh and Blaine,” he said. “Thad’s looking for you.”

“I’d better go find him,” Blaine sighed.

“Are you sure you won’t join us?” Kurt asked. 

“I’m sure,” Blaine nodded. “But you two have fun,” he smiled at them before passing by.

XXX

They entered Scandals, the man at the door hardly even bothering to spare a glance at their fake IDs. For the most part, the occupants of Scandals were considerably older though they all seemed to be enjoying themselves on the dance floor. There were also a handful of drag queens in the mix, though in Kurt’s opinion they all looked rather tacky as opposed to glamorous. 

An older man with balding hair and a fat tummy sent Kurt a wink. Shuddering, Kurt shuffled closer to Sebastian.

“Relax,” Sebastian soothed. “That’s just Tony. He’s not even gay.”

“Then why is he here?” Kurt asked in confusion.

“He comes in every couple of nights hoping to see some young hot lesbians,” Sebastian explained. 

“So why did he wink at me?” Kurt asked.

“He winks at everybody,” Sebastian shrugged resting a hand on Kurt’s lower back as he guided him to the bar, Nick and Jeff right behind them. 

“He’s just hoping he’ll take some gay guy’s fancy and they’ll buy him drinks all night,” Jeff sniggered. “Like that’ll ever happen. Who wants to flirt with some old, fat, bald guy?”

“Your mum,” Sebastian replied.

“Charming as always, Sebastian,” Kurt commented.

“What are you drinking, Kurt?” Nick asked as they approached the bar and Jeff perched gracefully on a stool. 

“Um… I don’t know,” Kurt answered awkwardly. The last time alcohol had touched his lips he ended up throwing up over Miss Pillsbury’s shoes. “Surprise me,” he said bravely. 

Drinks were served and Nick and Jeff both downed theirs before joining hands and running off to the dance floor. 

“Are they deliberately leaving us alone together?” Kurt asked suspiciously.

“Possibly,” Sebastian shrugged. “Not that I mind. I like having you all to myself, sweetheart.”

“Of course you do, I make for fabulous company,” Kurt retorted and Sebastian grinned as he gazed at Kurt fondly. “Do you have to look at me like that?”

“Sorry, can’t help it,” Sebastian apologised. “You have to come and dance with me.”

“I don’t have to do anything,” Kurt objected. 

“Kurt, if you don’t dance with me I might die,” Sebastian stated and Kurt rolled his eyes at him. 

“And if I agree to dance with you, I might die,” Kurt replied. 

“Then I’d kiss you to bring you back to life,” Sebastian promised as he danced his fingers up Kurt’s arm. “Do you really think you can resist me forever?”

“No,” Kurt admitted. He drained the liquid in his glass, the drink burning his throat. “Damn it,” he sighed. “This is a date, isn’t it?”

“You said it, sweetheart,” Sebastian smirked taking Kurt’s hand and leading him to the dance floor. 

“Oh god,” Kurt sighed as Sebastian pressed their bodies close together, his hands resting at his waist.

“Is that a new nickname for me? I like it,” Sebastian said.

Kurt was in trouble. His heart was beating fast, the strobe lights were making him dizzy and the smell of Sebastian’s cologne was intoxicating. His hands clung to Sebastian’s shoulders desperately, needing the other boy to help him remain standing. He wanted to kiss the older boy, needed it, far more than he’d ever desired it before. He couldn’t deny that he yearned to have Sebastian look at him the way he did. He wanted him and that was terrifying and confusing. If there was no collar involved then things might be different, but the Dalton tradition was still enforced making his relationship with Sebastian seem all the more complicated. 

“You’re thinking too much,” Sebastian commented as he watched the war of emotions battle across Kurt’s pretty features. 

“Um,” was the only response Kurt could offer. For someone who was said to be thinking too much, his words were not at all eloquent.

As it happened, Sebastian was thinking an awful lot too; his thoughts just didn’t translate to his features. He simply held a smirk in place as he danced with the younger boy. His hands were resting at Kurt’s slim waist and Sebastian was silently debating whether he dared to move his hands round to cup Kurt’s ass. Ultimately, he didn’t dare to, but he did travel one hand upwards to rest at the back of Kurt’s neck. He admired Kurt’s pretty lips, wondering if this was a potential right moment to kiss him. It certainly didn’t feel like a wrong moment.

“You’re beautiful,” Sebastian complimented watching Kurt’s skin flush pink.

He leaned down with the intention of pressing his lips against Kurt’s. He could see the younger boy’s eyes flutter closed and Kurt was leaning in to meet him. 

But suddenly, the potential right moment didn’t feel so right anymore. As a set of fingers made a fierce grip to the back of Sebastian’s neck, the moment felt entirely wrong and Sebastian froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Wow, I finally update and what do I do? I end on a cliff-hanger. Evil.
> 
> Please comment, ideas/suggestions are welcome
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Something was wrong, Kurt realised when he didn’t feel Sebastian’s lips meet with his own. He opened his eyes to find that Sebastian looked rather pale and well beyond frightened. As if in slow motion, Kurt spied the fingers locked around Sebastian’s neck. He followed those fingers up to a wrist, an arm, a shoulder and then up to a face that could only belong to Hunter Clarington. 

“Hello, slut,” Hunter hissed in Sebastian’s ear. 

Closing his eyes tight, Sebastian silently prayed that the situation wasn’t real, that it was just another nightmare. But the grip on his neck was too painful to be invented by vicious dreams. He opened his eyes and tried to pull away from Hunter, but the older boy was too strong. The older boy had always been too strong. 

“Stay still, slut,” Hunter commanded harshly. “You’ll move when I tell you to,” he moved directly behind Sebastian. He moved his hand from the back of his neck and instead coiled his fingers around the front of Sebastian’s throat, not applying enough pressure to strangle him, but holding tight enough to signal that he could. He snaked his other hand down the length of Sebastian’s body and slipped inside the younger boy’s pants and gripped his cock. “Introduce me to your pretty little friend,” Hunter requested. “I said introduce me,” he hissed impatiently, squeezing Sebastian’s throat and dick harshly. 

“Sorry, sir,” Sebastian apologised having to speak louder to be heard above the music, his eyes on the floor. “This is Kurt Hummel, sir.”

“Kurt Hummel,” Hunter repeated, tasting the name on his tongue while he fondled Sebastian. “I wonder if he’ll look as beautiful as you when he cries,” Hunter mused. “I guess I’ll find out when I fuck his ass.”

“You’re not touching him,” Sebastian snapped, whimpering when Hunter squeezed down on his cock again.

“I think you’ve forgotten who you belong to, slut,” Hunter commented. “You’re still my little toy, Smythe. That’s all you’ll ever be. You two bitches are going to follow me to the restroom, you’re going to suck my cock, then I’m going to spank you while you beg for forgiveness, then I’m going to fuck you and then I’m going to fuck your pretty little friend and you’re going to watch. Understood?”

“Y-yes sir,” Sebastian answered and Kurt felt sick to see Sebastian so vulnerable, so scared and so submissive. 

Hunter popped the button on Sebastian’s pants then pulled the zip down. He shoved the material of Sebastian’s boxers out of the way, exposing his penis. Still gripping tight to Sebastian’s manhood, Hunter led him through the club by his cock, not bothering to check if Kurt would follow. 

Unwilling to leave Sebastian alone with Hunter, Kurt quickly made his way through the crowd of dancing bodies in pursuit of them. He scanned the room as he did so, hoping to see Nick and Jeff and signal to them that he needed help but he couldn’t see the couple anywhere. 

Stepping into the restroom, Kurt found Sebastian already on his knees with Hunter’s dick being rammed down his throat. 

“Leave him alone!” Kurt cried out and Hunter just laughed in his face as he twisted his fingers into Sebastian’s hair. “I said leave him alone!” Kurt repeated storming forward and shoving at Hunter’s chest. His efforts were wasted, Hunter barely even staggered and the action only made Sebastian gag and splutter around the cock in his mouth.

“You don’t tell me what to do, you little bitch,” Hunter sneered as he backhanded Kurt across the face. “Ow, you little shit!” Hunter roared throwing Sebastian away from him.

One hand at his cheek where he’d been hit, Kurt looked between Sebastian and Hunter, quickly realising that Sebastian must have bit the older boy.

“You little whores are going to regret that,” Hunter told them darkly as he took off his belt. “Hands and knees, bitch, pants down,” Hunter ordered Sebastian in a furious tone.

“Sebastian, don’t,” Kurt tried but his senior had already assumed the position, his ass displayed to Hunter. 

Before Kurt could even blink, Hunter had swung the belt through the air and struck Sebastian’s rear. 

“One,” Sebastian counted out loud and Kurt felt sick as he wondered how many times Sebastian had been in such situations with Hunter the previous school year. “Two,” he counted and Kurt willed himself to take action and do something. “Three… four… five!”

“Stop it, just stop it!” Kurt pleaded and Hunter only curled his lip and laughed at him before striking Sebastian even harder with the belt.

Balling his hands into fists, Kurt looked about the restroom for something he might be able to use as a weapon. There was nothing and Kurt wasn’t deluded to believe he could best Hunter in a fight. But he wasn’t prepared to stand by and watch Sebastian be mistreated. On his first day at Dalton, Sebastian had saved him from Jackson. Now it was down to Kurt to find a way to save Sebastian from Hunter. 

He looked to the row of sinks and decided that what his best chance. Taking a breath and releasing something akin to a battle cry, Kurt launched himself at Hunter. His feet left the floor as he barrelled into the older boy, tackling him to the ground, the back of Hunter’s head colliding with the sink. 

Frantically pushing himself up, Kurt moved to Sebastian and helped him to his feet before pulling his boxer shorts and pants back up.

“Ow,” Sebastian winced as the material brushed over the welts on his beaten ass.

“I’m sorry,” Kurt told him. “Come on, we need to get out of here… now!” he yelled seeing that Hunter was already getting back up. “How it that even possible?” Kurt asked in a panicked voice as he gripped tight to Sebastian’s hand as they ran from the restroom.

“Steroids,” Sebastian replied simply.

“Where are Nick and Jeff?” Kurt asked shoving people out of his way, much to their annoyance.

“I don’t know,” Sebastian answered.

“Where are they?” Kurt asked in frustration.

“Sorry, sir, I don’t know,” Sebastian replied bowing his head in submission and Kurt instantly felt bad for unwittingly reminding him of Hunter but he had no time to offer comfort and reassurances. 

“We need to go,” Kurt stated seeing Hunter’s form moving towards them.

He pulled Sebastian after him and they ran out of the club and towards Nick’s car in the parking lot. Thankfully, Nick and Jeff were both in the backseat of the car, making out with one another urgently. Kurt banged on the window to get their attention. Taking in their frightened expressions, Nick instantly knew something was very wrong and quickly unlocked the door so they could climb in. 

“What’s going on?” Jeff asked.

“Hunter,” Kurt answered.

“Fuck,” Nick swore scrambling into the driver’s seat and whirling out of the parking lot at a dangerous speed. 

“Nick, slow down,” Kurt said but Nick seemed not to listen.

“Nicky, please, slow down,” Jeff begged. “We’ll crash,” he warned and hearing the blonde’s voice calmed Nick enough to drive safely. “What happened, Seb, did that asshole hurt you?”

“I’m fine,” Sebastian answered quietly, not meeting anyone’s eye as he hung his head in shame. 

Kurt exchanged a sad look with Jeff while Nick gripped tight to the steering wheel and focused on the road. 

They returned to Dalton and walked up to the school building together, Sebastian moving gingerly due to the pain in his backside. 

“It’s going to be a rough night for him,” Nick whispered to Kurt, referring to Sebastian. “Do you want us to stay with him?”

“No, no, I can take care of him,” Kurt replied. 

“You know where we are if you need help,” Jeff told him pressing a kiss to Kurt’s cheek then doing the same to Sebastian before leaving with Nick. 

“Come on,” Kurt said gently to Sebastian as he guided them into Sebastian’s room. He switched the light on and wondered what he should do or say. “Sebastian, I am so sorry.”

The older boy didn’t reply. He took off his socks and shoes then stripped completely naked, examining his sore ass in the reflection of his mirror. 

“That monster,” Kurt seethed as he too looked at the damage Hunter had made.

“I’ve had worse, believe me,” Sebastian told him.

“Dominate me,” Kurt requested and Sebastian just looked at him silently. “It helped you feel better after your nightmares,” he pointed out. “Maybe it can help you tonight. You just need to have some control again so… so dominate me. Whatever you need to do… s-sir.”

“Don’t call me sir,” Sebastian replied. “Only ever call me, Sebastian.”

“Yes, Sebastian,” Kurt replied.

“Take your clothes off,” Sebastian instructed gently and Kurt shyly stripped off his clothing. “On the bed, on your back,” he ordered and Kurt quietly complied. Sebastian reached for a belt and Kurt tensed up. “Tell me your safe word.”

“McKinley,” Kurt answered and Sebastian repeated the word to himself.

Kneeling beside Kurt on the bed, Sebastian folded the belt in half before bringing it down on Kurt’s skin, the touch feather-light. He traced the belt along Kurt’s collarbone before dancing it across the boy’s nipples. He ran it up the insides of Kurt’s thighs and caressed it over Kurt’s cock and balls. Kurt gasped at the contact, spreading his legs wider, his cock standing to attention. 

“Sebastian,” Kurt panted out as his senior tickled the belt over his nipples again. 

Hunter had used his belt on Sebastian in a brutal way. Now Sebastian was using his belt on Kurt in a gentle fashion that proved to be surprisingly erotic. 

“Oh god, Sebastian,” Kurt moaned as the belt made contact with his cock again. 

Hunter used his belt for pain. Sebastian found a way to use his belt to bring Kurt pleasure. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” Kurt chanted as he came.

“Turn over,” Sebastian instructed and Kurt rolled onto his stomach, feeling breathless and heady from his orgasm.

Leaning down, Sebastian dropped kisses all over Kurt’s ass. Kneeling up, he took himself in hand and jerked off until he came over Kurt’s nude rear. As Sebastian settled down on the bed afterwards, Kurt intended to say something sweet to him, but the words died in his throat when he realised the older boy was crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello readers, it’s been a while, but Christmas, New Year, busy, busy times.
> 
> Now here we have what is quite possibly the shortest chapter I’ve ever written so… yeah… rushed it may seem, but long to write it took… rainbows, unicorns and sparkles!

Chapter 16

To Kurt, a crying Rachel had always been easy to deal with. He just encouraged her to sing a solo to express her anguish. With Mercedes, he would bake her something delicious. If Tina was crying, which happened rather frequently, he used to distract her with talks of daring gothic fashion. Becoming step-brother to Finn, Kurt had quickly learned that if the taller teen were crying then he should simply act as if he couldn’t see the tears to spare Finn his pride. But a crying Sebastian… that was a situation Kurt didn’t know how to respond to. He only knew that the sight and sound made his heart ache and he felt like crying too. 

“Hey, ssh, ssh,” Kurt soothed rubbing Sebastian’s back gently. “Don’t cry, Sebastian. Please don’t cry.”

“I never…” Sebastian released a long sigh, his face buried in the pillow. “I never wanted you to see me like that,” he said, his words slightly muffled but Kurt understood them.

“Hey, sit up, look at me,” Kurt asked gently and Sebastian instantly obeyed. “Tonight, what happened with Hunter, that doesn’t make me think any less of you. And those things he said about you, they aren’t true. You’re not his toy and you’re not a slut or a whore. You’re strong, Sebastian. Stronger that you realise. And you’re smart, beautiful and sexy. I’ve even seen you work a sarcastic and arrogant attitude on your better days. But most importantly you’re a good person. You suffered through so much last year, things I can’t even being to imagine, I’m sure. But even though you were abused and had such hateful things done to you, it didn’t make you become a hateful person. You don’t abuse other people. You’re kind and loving. Do you realise how remarkable that is given all that you’ve been through?”

Sebastian sniffled and rubbed at his eyes. Not knowing what to say, he drew his knees up to his chest and locked his arms around his legs. Initially, he tensed when Kurt scooted closer but he soon relaxed and let his head rest on Kurt’s shoulder, the younger boy petting his hair. 

“Do you think every private school is as messed up as this one?” Kurt asked with a hollow laugh. “And to think I always thought there was nothing worse than receiving a Slushie Facial.”

“Slushie Facial?” Sebastian repeated. 

“It was quite the trend back at McKinley,” Kurt explained. “Guys from the Football and Hockey teams found great amusement in throwing sticky ice-cold drinks in people’s faces. Particularly members of the Glee Club.”

“Hunter started a similar trend last year,” Sebastian commented. “Only it wasn’t Slushie it was… cum. Sometimes urine.”

XXX

Flashback

Hunter was being uncharacteristically nice, charming almost. It filled Sebastian with a sense of foreboding and he was on tenterhooks throughout the day worrying what new horrors his Senior might be scheming. He expected to be the subject of one of Hunter’s humiliating games at lunch but he was permitted to sit with friends and Hunter didn’t even look at him. 

After his lunch period passed by without event, Sebastian resigned himself to being subjected to one of Hunter’s foul new plans at dinner time. Dinner arrived and Hunter once again permitted him to sit with friends. 

It wasn’t until Sebastian was auditioning for a solo in Warbler rehearsal that he learned what Hunter had been plotting. As he was singing, Hunter stood with a dark smirk before throwing a cup full of cum in Sebastian’s face, the mess splattering across his eyes and clinging to the edge of his mouth. It was mortifying and Sebastian wasn’t able to continue with his song, much to Hunter’s amusement. 

From that day, cups of cum or urine being thrown in a claimed boy’s face became a regular occurrence in the halls of Dalton Academy. 

End Flashback

XXX

“I feel dirty,” Sebastian said quietly. 

“Come on, let’s go shower,” Kurt suggested and he guided the older boy to the adjoining bathroom and set the shower to a pleasant temperature. 

They stepped in together, both folding their arms across their nude forms and feelings self-conscious for a while. It was Kurt who overcame his shyness first and stepped closer to Sebastian, drawing him into a hug. 

“I’ll never let him hurt you again,” Kurt whispered into Sebastian’s ear as the water beat down upon them. “I promise.”

Sebastian swallowed and blinked water out of his eyes before gazing at Kurt. It was the right moment. Hands resting delicately at Kurt’s slim waist, Sebastian dipped his head ever so slightly to meet Kurt’s mouth in a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

“You look happy,” Blaine observed as he sat beside Kurt at breakfast, watching his fellow bow-tie enthusiast trace his fingers over his mouth. 

“Can you keep a secret?” Kurt asked in a dramatic whisper.

“Better than most,” Blaine responded. “I’m certainly intrigued. Tell me,” he requested cocking his head to the side and surveying Kurt carefully.

Quickly checking that nobody was eavesdropping, Kurt leaned closer to Blaine and revealed that he and Sebastian had kissed. For the briefest of seconds, Kurt thought he might have seen a flash of hurt and jealousy upon Blaine’s face, but his expression soon displayed a picture of happiness. 

“That’s great, Kurt,” Blaine said placing a hand atop of Kurt’s. “Sebastian really deserves someone wonderful like you.”

“I am wonderful, aren’t I?” Kurt asked with a laugh and Blaine chuckled with him before quickly pulling his hand away from Kurt’s before Thad could see. 

“Breakfast is served my beautiful boy,” Thad declared setting a tray down in front of Blaine then sitting down so close to him he was practically in the hair-gel lover’s lap. 

“Thank you, Thad,” Blaine said politely and his senior batted his eyelashes and gazed at Blaine with fondness and wonder as if he’d softly sung him the most romantic lyrics ever to be composed. 

“I’d like to paint you today,” Thad commented grinning widely at Blaine. “Meet me in the art room after classes finish. I’ve been dying to recreate your beauty artistically.” 

“I’ll be there,” Blaine agreed, his eyes remaining open when Thad leaned in to press their lips together. 

Kurt shifted in his seat uncomfortably as he witnessed the interaction. The dynamics of the situation between Blaine and Thad certainly weren’t as offensive or horrifying as some of the treatment that existed between other seniors and their claimed boys, but it made Kurt feel awkward all the same. He was a romantic at heart and in his mind a kiss was the ultimate example of romance. Yet there was nothing romantic about the way Thad and Blaine kissed. There was no true intimacy or emotion there. Kurt was confident his awkward kisses with Brittany contained more chemistry and passion than the unwanted kisses a disinterested Blaine received from a deluded and infatuated Thad. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Jeff greeted resting a hand on the boy’s shoulder as he sat beside him. “How’s Sebastian doing?”

“He’ll be ok,” Kurt assured. “I’m taking care of him.” He craned his neck round to see where Sebastian was at in the line to get their breakfast. He spotted his senior at the coffee machine, Nick cutting the line to join him. 

“Was it a rough night?” Jeff asked.

“It was… intense,” Kurt supplied. 

“What happened to Sebastian?” Blaine asked, concerned (if he was aware of Thad’s annoyance over not having Blaine’s full attention then he didn’t show it).

“I… well, it isn’t really our place to say,” Kurt avoided the question and Jeff made a quick change of subject. 

“Morning, boys,” Sebastian greeted as he joined the table with Nick right behind him. “Hey, sweetheart,” he smiled to Kurt and the younger be blushed as he accepted a soft kiss from Sebastian in front of other people. “Shut up,” Sebastian laughed when Nick and Jeff wolf-whistled. 

“Wait, wait, are you guys a couple?” Trent asked excitedly from further down the table.

“Well,” Sebastian felt a little uncomfortable with so many sets of eyes on him. He and Kurt hadn’t yet had an opportunity to talk things through and decide together what their relationship status was. “I hope so,” Sebastian decided to say, thereby leaving it to Kurt to make the clarification. 

Everybody’s eyes then moved to rest on Kurt, waiting to see if he’d say something more.

“Yes,” Kurt answered linking his fingers with Sebastian’s. “We’re a couple.”

“Wow,” Jeff whispered to Nick in an awestruck voice. “I’ve never seen Sebastian smile like that.”

“Me neither,” Nick replied.

“I kind of feel like a proud parent looking at our baby all grown up and in love,” Jeff commented as he wound his arms around his boyfriend’s neck and gently swayed him from side to side. 

XXX

On his morning break, Kurt found himself a quiet spot and slipped out his cell phone to call Mercedes. She answered on the very first ring, informing him that Tina, Artie, Sam and Rachel were with her and that she had him on speaker phone. They all yelled out words about missing him and it sounded like Tina was near tears. 

“How are things at Dalton, Kurt?” Sam asked. “Are you safe?”

“Yes, of course,” Kurt assured. 

“Any chance you’ll come back to McKinley?” Rachel asked. “Kurt, we miss you and we need your voice.”

“Dad and Carole are paying a lot of money for me to attend Dalton,” Kurt pointed out. “I can’t just leave. Besides, I’m not safe at McKinley with the likes of Karofsky running around. Anyway, that’s not the reason I called.”

“So what’s up, man?” Artie asked.

“Do you have inside Glee information to share?” Rachel asked.

“Shut up, Rachel,” Tina and Mercedes said together. 

“What’s going on, Kurt?” Sam asked.

“Well, I’ve met someone, here at Dalton,” Kurt told them. 

“Oh my god, is it a boy?” Rachel asked excitedly. 

“No,” Kurt replied sarcastically. “It’s a girl, Rachel. I’ve met a girl at the all boy’s school I now attend.”

“Of course it’s a boy, you idiot,” Tina said to Rachel. “What’s he like, Kurt? Is he cute?”

“He better not be cuter than me,” Sam interjected. 

“He’s gorgeous,” Kurt answered. “His name is Sebastian.”

“Can he keep up with you vocally?” Rachel demanded to know. 

“What?” Kurt asked.

“You’re a born Broadway star, Kurt,” Rachel insisted. “Any boyfriend you have must be musically talented or your relationship is doomed to failure.”

“Shut up, Rachel,” Tina and Mercedes repeated. 

“We’re really happy for you, Kurt,” Artie said. “Make sure this boy treats you right.”

“Tell me all the dirty details,” Tina begged. 

“That’s private,” Kurt replied. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I need to start making my way to my next class.”

“Ok, white boy, we love you,” Mercedes said.

“Come and visit us soon,” Tina called out as they all made an exchange of goodbyes before hanging up. 

XXX

It wasn’t until lunch time that Sebastian and Kurt managed to get some time alone. They ate in the cafeteria with their friends then left the school building hand-in-hand to walk about the grounds. Every few seconds, Kurt would sneak a look at Sebastian. Then Sebastian would sneak a peek at Kurt. Then the two would catch themselves gazing at one another and grin goofily and laugh awkwardly. For Kurt, it simply felt wonderful to walk around hand-in-hand with a gorgeous boy. For Sebastian, it was new and freeing to walk about the school grounds with Kurt in a romantic way, rather than be paraded around the grounds on his hands and knees, Hunter dragging him along by a lead attached to his collar. 

They’d made a full circle of the school and Sebastian couldn’t contain himself anymore and just had to kiss Kurt. 

“We are like Nick and Jeff right?” Sebastian felt the need to ask. “Not Thad and Blaine?”

“We’re definitely not like Thad and Blaine,” Kurt assured. “But we’re not like Nick and Jeff either. We’re Kurt and Sebastian.”

“Kurt and Sebastian,” the older teen repeated. “I like that.”

“I like it too,” Kurt smiled. “Though I suspect my dad won’t like it as much as I do.”

“What do you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“He’s very protective,” Kurt sighed. “I’m sure he’s hoping I’ll stay innocent and virginal until I’m thirty.”

“Not if I have anything to do with it,” Sebastian whispered huskily into Kurt’s ear, making the younger boy’s body shiver.

“He’s going to insist on formally meeting you as my boyfriend,” Kurt warned. “And my dad can be intimidating but really he’s just a pussy-cat.”

“But let me guess,” Sebastian said. “I’ll receive a few ‘if you hurt my son I’ll break your legs’ threats.”

“Something like that,” Kurt nodded. “But he’ll grow to adore you. Even when you’re insufferable you somehow manage to be lovable.” 

“I’ll ignore the insult in that sentence and focus on the compliment,” Sebastian replied. “And I’ll steal another kiss,” he caught Kurt’s mouth with his own.

“Why don’t you steal two?” Kurt tempted.

“How about three?” Sebastian asked before kissing Kurt again. 

It was strange, but Sebastian couldn’t understand how he had ever gotten through life without kissing Kurt. Now that he had kissed Kurt, all he could think about was kissing Kurt some more. It seemed that he couldn’t stop himself from kissing the younger boy he had claimed as his own all those months ago. He let his fingers caress the collar around Kurt’s throat and he noted how his boy blushed. 

“You won’t always have to wear this,” Sebastian reminded him. 

“I know,” Kurt replied reaching his own hand up to touch the accessory around his neck. In an odd way, he was starting to like the collar despite the fact he so fiercely hated it. The collar reminded him of all the horrors Sebastian had endured from Hunter the year before. It also reminded him that other boys in the school were still suffering humiliation at the hands of seniors. But the collar was also what had bought the two of them together and what kept Kurt safe. The collar was what signified Kurt and Sebastian were, well, Kurt and Sebastian. 

“Come on,” Sebastian instructed slipping a kiss to the corner of Kurt’s mouth. “We’d better head back inside.”

XXX 

Later that day, after classes, Blaine made his way to the art room to meet Thad. He then spent the next two hours posed naked on a school desk while Thad painted him, frequently commenting on his body and giving descriptive details of all the sexual things he wanted them to do together. 

The next morning at breakfast, a red-faced Blaine kept his eyes on his cereal as Thad happily showed everybody the nude painting. 

“He’s so beautiful isn’t he?” Thad gushed happily. “I only wish my art skills could do his body true justice. Take your clothes off, Blaine,” he requested suddenly and with his eyes downcast, Blaine stripped off till he was just in his shoes and collar. He spent the remainder of the day naked with Thad stroking and kissing his manhood as often as he could. 

XXX

After dinner, Kurt persuaded Nick and Jeff to keep Thad distracted for a while so he could check up on Blaine. He knocked on the boy’s dorm room door and invited himself inside when he received no answer. 

“Blaine?” he called out tentatively. He heard the water running and made his way to Blaine’s adjoining bathroom, finding the curly-haired teen shivering under the spray of the shower. “God, Blaine, the water’s freezing!” Kurt exclaimed as he turned the dial of the shower up to a higher temperature to warm Blaine up. “What do you think you’re doing? You could make yourself ill,” Kurt reprimanded. 

“I-I’m not, I’m not sure how much more of this I can take,” Blaine admitted.

“What are you talking about?” Kurt asked fetching a towel and coaxing Blaine out of the shower.

“Thad,” Blaine sighed sounding and looking beyond exhausted. “I’m trying to stay strong, Kurt, I swear I am. And I’m trying to have courage like Cooper always told me to but I just… I can’t take anymore. I can’t, I can’t take it. I need to get out of this twisted relationship. I need to tell Thad the truth. I have to be cruel, I have to tell him I don’t love him like he thinks I do. I have to break his heart, Kurt, I have to because if I don’t… if I don’t… then my own heart is just going to break even more.”

“It’s ok, Blaine, it’s going to be ok,” Kurt promised him. “Get dry, get dressed and then we’ll find Thad and you can tell him what you need to tell him. I’ll be right there with you. You’re not alone in this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Now just how will Thad react???
> 
> Please review
> 
> Love and hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Kurtbastian fans thank you for reviewing and welcome to a new chapter
> 
> I’ve actually been writing this chapter bit by bit every day since the last one was posted, I could literally only get out a couple of sentences each writing session. This chapter just didn’t want to be written but I wrote it anyway.

Chapter 18

Hand in hand, Kurt and Blaine made their way through the school in search of Thad. They found the senior in the Choir Room in the company of Nick and Jeff. At first, Thad’s eyes lit up when he saw Blaine, but then his eyes darkened as he noticed his claimed boy’s fingers linked with Kurt Hummel’s. 

“What’s going on?” Thad demanded to know. He strode up to the two younger boys and snatched Blaine’s hand away from Kurt’s, pulling the shorter teen towards himself while glaring at the former McKinley student. 

“Um, Thad, I… I…” Blaine stuttered out before looking to Kurt for help.

“Blaine has something he needs to tell you,” Kurt said causing Thad’s glare on him to harden and his hold on Blaine to become more possessive. “Go ahead, Blaine,” Kurt encouraged while Nick and Jeff looked on in uncomfortable confusion. 

“Thad, I…” Blaine just shook his head helplessly while his senior’s eyes bored into his own.

“Ssh, don’t speak, beautiful,” Thad hushed as he claimed Blaine’s mouth.

“Thad, please,” Blaine pulled away from Thad’s lips. 

“Just tell me what you want, baby,” Thad said, his voice taking on an almost desperate tone. “I’ll give you everything you need. You know that don’t you, Blaine. You know how much I love you, how much we love each other,” he said insistently. 

“I don’t,” Blaine admitted guiltily. “I’m sorry, I don’t.”

“No,” Thad shook his head in denial, refusing to accept the truth. “No, you don’t mean that. I know you don’t mean that.”

“Thad, please,” Blaine sighed. 

“We’re perfect for each other,” Thad insisted. “We belong together. All I want is you.”

“But I… I don’t want you,” Blaine forced himself to say. 

“You’re mine,” Thad practically screamed gripping the younger boy’s upper arms. Blaine dropped his gaze to the floor, Kurt bristled and Jeff clung to Nick’s hand nervously. “Clearly your new friend is distracting you and leading you astray,” he said through clenched teeth as he shot a vicious stare Kurt’s way. “But we can fix that. We just need to spend more time together. You need a little reminder of who you belong to,” he fingered the collar around Blaine’s throat, forced a quick kiss to his mouth before dropping to his knees and yanking Blaine’s pants down to expose his cock. “You’re mine,” he repeated before engulfing Blaine’s dick in his mouth.

“Thad, stop it, please,” Blaine begged pushing the older boy away. “I don’t want this.”

“Ok, let’s just calm down for a moment,” Nick intervened pulling Thad to his feet and forcing him to take a few steps back away from Blaine. “We’re all Dalton gentlemen here. We can talk this through in a mature manner.”

“There is nothing to discuss,” Thad spat out. “Blaine is my claimed boy and what happens between us is nobody else’s business. We’re going back to my room,” he declared making for the door. “Come on, Blaine,” he beckoned and the other three looked to Blaine to see how he would respond. 

“Blaine, don’t,” Kurt pleaded with him and the shorter teen’s features formed into a pained expression before he walked towards Thad. 

“Good boy,” Thad praised shooting Kurt a triumphant look. “We’ll go to my room and I’ll show you just how much I love you,” Thad promised smiling brilliantly at Blaine as he tried to take his hand. 

“No,” Blaine replied quietly crossing his arms over his chest. “I’m not in love with you, Thad, and I’m not your boyfriend. I can’t keep pretending anymore. I don’t… I don’t want to do this.”

“This is your fault,” Thad hissed at Kurt accusingly. 

“Hey, this isn’t anybody’s fault,” Nick interjected trying to defuse the tension. 

“And a collar doesn’t equal a relationship,” Kurt stated. “In this school, with this messed up tradition, a collar either offers a younger student protection or a senior uses it as a means to be abusive.”

“If I were Sebastian I’d be punishing you,” Thad told Kurt coldly. 

“Stop it,” Jeff groaned. “You have no right to take anything out on Kurt. It isn’t Kurt’s fault Blaine doesn’t love you. Sometimes love is just unrequited. Nobody can be blamed for that.”

“I’ve had enough of this conversation,” Thad declared. “Blaine, follow, now!” he barked out and Blaine followed the older boy with a look like an abandoned puppy-dog. 

“Blaine, you don’t have to follow him,” Kurt said hurrying after them. 

“Actually, he kind of does,” Jeff pointed out as he and Nick fell in to step with Kurt. “He is still Thad’s claimed boy.”

“And Thad’s never been violent towards Blaine,” Nick acknowledged. 

“Abuse isn’t always physical,” Kurt replied. “Blaine, wait,” he called catching up to the pair. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to, just tell Thad ‘no’.”

“No doesn’t work in this school, Kurt,” Blaine sighed, his eyes moist.

“Stay away from us,” Thad snapped darkly taking Blaine’s hand and leading him away, Nick pulling Kurt back before he could follow. 

“Why did you stop me?” Kurt asked Nick with a huff. “This isn’t fair, we have to help Blaine.”

“Blaine’s our friend, we’ll support him as best as we can,” Nick said. “But while he belongs to Thad there is very little we can do. Just be grateful that Thad isn’t hurting him physically.”

“Nick,” Jeff spoke up. “I want to do something. I don’t know what we can do and maybe Kurt’s approach isn’t the best way but… I want to do something. Blaine’s breaking, just a little bit more every day. I’m not sure he can take Thad’s treatment for much longer.”

“Thad doesn’t treat him badly,” Nick defended. “He loves Blaine.”

“But Blaine doesn’t love Thad,” Kurt responded. “We have to do something. No, I’m going to do something.”

“I’ll help,” Jeff offered. “We both will, right?” he asked looking to Nick hopefully.

“You know I will, baby,” Nick said to the blonde softly as he leaned in to kiss his mouth. “But I honestly don’t know what we can do,” he added to Kurt. “Anything related to Dalton’s tradition is a delicate matter.”

“Let’s find Sebastian,” Kurt said already marching off to find his boyfriend. “He’ll know what to do.”

As Kurt led Nick and Jeff to find Sebastian, Thad took Blaine to his room and presented himself on all fours so Blaine could ‘make love’ to him. 

XXX

After finding Sebastian studying alongside Trent, the group of boys ventured up to Trent’s dorm room to talk things over. 

“Poor Blaine,” Trent sighed. “I never realised he was struggling so much. I knew Blaine didn’t really love Thad but I didn’t think the situation was messing with his head so badly. We have to help him.”

“We’ll do what we can,” Nick said. “But I think we all need to take in to consideration that Thad is our friend too.”

“No he isn’t,” Kurt and Sebastian said together. 

“So what do we do?” Kurt asked looking to Sebastian in hope that he would have all the answers. 

“I know you don’t want to hear this, sweetheart, but while Blaine’s claimed by Thad there isn’t much we can do,” Sebastian answered and Kurt frowned. “Hey, don’t look at me like that, Kurt, please.”

“Could somebody just talk to Thad, make him see sense?” Jeff asked.

“We could try,” Nick shrugged. 

“We need to convince Thad to un-claim Blaine,” Sebastian said. 

“But we can’t just let Blaine run around un-claimed,” Trent chipped in. “The aggressive seniors would take advantage of him in a heart beat. We can’t let him suffer that kind of treatment.”

“I agree,” Sebastian replied. “We need Blaine to be claimed by somebody else, somebody who won’t hurt him, someone to keep him safe. I’m looking at you, Trent.”

“Me? No, I… I can’t. I don’t claim boys, I want no part in this tradition, you all know that,” Trent said. 

“But like you said yourself, we can’t just let Blaine run around un-claimed,” Sebastian returned. 

“Trent, please,” Kurt begged. “I hate this tradition too and I understand why you want no part in it, but Blaine really needs our help.”

“Can’t you just re-claim him, Seb?” Trent asked.

“I will if I have to,” Sebastian answered. “But I may not be the best option. I’m not blind, I know Blaine still has a little bit of a crush on me, but I don’t return those feelings. We would just be taking him from one relationship of unrequited love to another. His mind may not be warped like Thad’s, Blaine knows I’m with Kurt and that nothing would happen between us, but me re-claiming him could still be difficult for him.”

“What about Nick then?” Trent asked. “You would never hurt Blaine and Jeff wouldn’t mind, right?”

“I’d be ok with it,” Jeff nodded. “Anything to help Blaine.”

“As long as you’re sure?” Nick checked cupping Jeff’s cheek.

“I’m sure,” Jeff confirmed.

“Alright,” Nick nodded. “I’ll claim him.”

“We have to get Thad to un-claim him first,” Kurt reminded them all. “How will we convince him to do that? He’s crazy about Blaine. He won’t just let him go because we ask him to.”

“Yes he will,” Sebastian said confidently. “Leave it to me, I’ll make it happen.”

“What, wait, how?” Kurt asked as Sebastian made to exit Trent’s room. 

“Let’s just say I have some major dirt on Thad that I’ve been waiting to blackmail him with,” Sebastian replied sending Kurt a wink before slipping out of the room. 

XXX

After speaking to Thad, Sebastian returned to his own room to find Kurt waiting for him, his collar resting on the bedside table. 

“How did it go?” Kurt asked eagerly, a worried edge to his tone. 

“I t could have been better,” Sebastian admitted and Kurt winced, scooting over on the bed so his boyfriend could join him and tell him further details. “I managed to get Thad to agree to un-claim Blaine. But he has conditions.”

Looking over his boyfriend’s profile, Kurt could tell that Thad’s ‘conditions’ weren’t anything good. Steeling himself for whatever he might be able to hear, Kurt sat up a little straighter and simply said ‘tell me’.

“He’ll un-claim Blaine tomorrow morning at breakfast,” Sebastian explained. “But only after you receive a punishment.”

The younger boys swallowed as the word ‘punishment’ rang in his ears. His first instinct was to protest, but then he thought of all the hopeless and crestfallen expressions he’d seen cross Blaine’s face. It had been he who was so desperate to help Blaine and Kurt was determined to see things through and ensure that Blaine received no further anguish at Thad’s hand.

“And… and the nature of this punishment?” Kurt asked, trying to keep his voice casual, as though he were discussing a class project. 

“Ten strikes with a belt,” Sebastian answered. “That’s Thad’s request.”

“You’ll be delivering the punishment, right? Not Thad,” Kurt fixed his eyes to the bed covers.

“I’m your senior,” Sebastian reaffirmed. “I’m the only one who gets to punish you. But, Kurt, baby, you don’t have to do this.”

“Yes I do,” Kurt replied in a soft but strong voice. “If this is the only way we can help Blaine then we’ll do it.”

“This will be in front of people, you understand that, right?” Sebastian asked.

“I know,” Kurt nodded. 

“People will be watching, some of them cat-calling and jeering,” Sebastian added.

“I’ve noticed how some people behave when boys get punished before,” Kurt replied. “I know it’s going to hurt and I know its going to be humiliating. But its just ten strikes and then it will all be over. I can take ten strikes. I don’t know how much more of Thad’s treatment Blaine can take. I have to help him, Seb.”

“I’ll be as gentle as I can,” Sebastian promised pulling Kurt into a hug and dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

“Can we… do it now,” Kurt requested. 

“What?” Sebastian asked, confused.

“Just one hit, maybe two,” Kurt said. “I’ve never been hit with a belt before. I’d rather know what I’m getting into so I’m better prepared tomorrow.”

He pulled away from Sebastian’s arms and crossed the room to bend himself over the older boy’s desk. 

“Will I have to drop my pants tomorrow?” Kurt asked.

“Yes,” Sebastian told him. “Thad wants the hits on your bare ass.”

Quietly, Kurt unzipped his pants and let them pool around his ankles. He quickly pushed his underwear down too leaving the vulnerable flesh of his ass on display. 

“Kurt, are you sure about this?” Sebastian asked.

“Just do it,” Kurt replied gritting his teeth. 

The first hit of the belt made Kurt gasp but it didn’t hurt nearly as much as he’d been expecting. A slight stinging sensation kicked in seconds after the strike but it was a tolerable ache. He couldn’t convince Sebastian to deliver a second hit so he pulled his underwear and pants back up, covering himself. 

“Kurt, I’m so sorry,” Sebastian apologised.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Kurt assured him. “It didn’t hurt, not really. You were gentle, just like you promised.”

“One hit might not be as bad as you were expecting,” Sebastian acknowledged. “But you’ll be sore after ten hits tomorrow, no matter how gentle I try to be.”

“Just remember that we’re doing this for Blaine,” Kurt said stepping up to kiss his boyfriend. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore. “When I first claimed you I promised I’d never punish you in public. But tomorrow morning that’s exactly what I’m going to do.”

“It’s what we need to do,” Kurt corrected. “Don’t beat yourself up about this. I’ve agreed to it. I can take this.”

“You’re so strong,” Sebastian commented as he lightly rubbed Kurt’s bum through his uniform pants. “I’m probably going to be in a worse state than you after the punishment tomorrow.”

“And I’ll take care of you,” Kurt told him pressing a kiss to his jaw-line. 

XXX

Morning arrived and Sebastian felt sick to his stomach as he thought what he was going to do. He met Nick at his dorm room, not at all surprised to find him buried balls-deep in Jeff when he walked through the door, and explained to the pair what was going to happen and made sure Nick had a spare collar on his person so that he could claim Blaine as soon as possible. 

“Is Kurt really ok with this?” Jeff asked in concern as they made their way to Kurt’s room.

“He’s determined to help Blaine,” Sebastian answered.

“Are you really ok with this?” Nick asked.

“No, I’m really not,” Sebastian replied honestly. “But I don’t see another way.”

Jeff knocked on Kurt’s door after a several seconds later Kurt emerged. He looked a little nervous and perhaps a fraction paler than normal, but there was something shining in his eyes that made it clear he wasn’t prepared to back down. 

“You know you don’t have to do this, sweetheart,” Sebastian said.

“I know,” Kurt nodded. “But we’re going through with it anyway.”

“Alright then,” Nick said. “Let’s go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again dear readers,
> 
> Thanks for reading/reviewing
> 
> Here we go again…

Chapter 19

They were among the first to arrive in the breakfast hall and a quick glance around the room showed that Thad and Blaine were not yet there. Quietly, they each picked up a tray and selected their breakfast as normal before sitting down. The two couples ate their breakfast and drank their coffee in silence. Sebastian had a hand resting on Kurt’s upper thigh and Nick and Jeff were holding hands atop the table. 

“Here they come,” Jeff whispered giving a subtle nod to the entrance doors where Thad was leading Blaine, a leash connected to the collar at his throat. 

“Do we start now?” Kurt asked.

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “There aren’t enough people here. Thad won’t be satisfied unless there are more students to witness your punishment.”

“Outstanding,” Kurt drawled sarcastically. Had he still been a student at McKinley, his company of friends would have probably commented on how Sue Sylvester-like he suddenly sounded. But he was no longer a McKinley misfit, but a collared Dalton boy instead, with his companions none the wiser to how similar he’d sounded to a certain Cheerleading Coach. 

After collecting breakfast, Thad led Blaine to the table next to Sebastian, Kurt, Nick and Jeff. He sat close to Blaine, so close he was practically in the boy’s lap, and ran his fingers through his dark curls that were free of any gel or product. As well as having the leash connected to Blaine’s collar, Thad also had the boy’s hands bound together and took it upon himself to spoon-feed the boy his cereal. 

Gradually, more students began to enter the hall and collect their breakfast. As his stomach began to twist itself into nervous knots, Kurt found that he couldn’t really eat much so he sipped at his coffee instead, staring Thad defiantly in the eye as he did so. 

“It’s time,” Sebastian said in Kurt’s ear after receiving a nod from Thad. “Nick, be ready,” Sebastian instructed and his friend nodded.

“You’re so brave, Kurt,” Jeff whispered leaving a quick kiss on the boy’s cheek. 

Standing up, Sebastian removed his belt and cast Kurt an apologetic expression as he signalled for him to bend over the table.

Trying to ignore the fact they were surrounded by students, Kurt deftly dropped his pants and underwear, hoping that if he was quiet enough people wouldn’t even notice what was going on. 

“Just remember to breathe, sweetheart,” Sebastian advised Kurt, rubbing a hand tenderly on his lower back. He looked over his shoulder to Thad before turning back to Kurt and landing a very light hit with the belt, much lighter than the test hit he’d delivered the night before.

“Not good enough, Smythe,” Thad sneered. “Start again.”

Sebastian’s fingers tightened around the leather belt, and for a fleeting moment he envisioned himself striking Thad before he forced himself to calm down so that he wouldn’t unintentionally hurt his boyfriend. Like Kurt, Sebastian hoped that the majority of students wouldn’t notice what was happening, but he could already feel countless eyes drawn to them. Pulling his arm back, he struck Kurt’s ass for a second time, this hit barely any stronger than the first. 

“Pathetic Smythe,” Thad jeered almost sounding like a different person. “Perhaps I’ll just keep my Blaine after all.”

“Damn it, Seb, just hit me harder,” Kurt hissed to him. “Please.”

A laugh very nearly escaped Sebastian’s throat. So many times he had been reduced to a sobbing mess, uselessly begging Hunter for mercy. Now he had Kurt, his beautiful boyfriend, begging for harsher treatment. The situation was so absurd he entertained the idea that he had gone mad and that Dalton was a dark and disturbing figment of his imagination.

“It’s ok, Sebastian, just focus,” Nick guided. “Listen to my voice,” he said.

Hearing Nick’s words helped. After particularly severe sessions with Hunter, it had nearly always been Nick who would bring Sebastian some kind of comfort. He locked eyes with Nick and his friend nodded to him encouragingly. Turning his gaze back to Kurt, Sebastian almost blushed as he admired his boyfriend’s rear. Far too many times he’d had his backside exposed to anybody who would look. It was not a pleasant experience, it was humiliating and he was sure Kurt was absolutely mortified. He needed to get through this as quickly as possible, not just for himself, but for Kurt too, and for Blaine. 

Before he could make another attempt, a shrill cry of pain invaded his ears, sending a shudder through his spine. Initially, he was confused. He knew the cries couldn’t be from Kurt for he hadn’t hit him yet. He considered the possibility that he was trapped in a memory, re-living a punishment from Hunter and in fact screaming out himself. Then he noticed the horrified look on Jeff’s face and the furious one on Nick’s. Turning his head, he felt bile rise in his throat as his mind registered what his eyes were seeing. Thad had Blaine bent over the table and he was fucking him, roughly, without lube or preparation. He didn’t know for certain, but Sebastian suspected that everybody in the breakfast hall was witnessing Blaine loose his anal virginity. In the beginning of the school year, when Sebastian had claimed Blaine, they’d never gone as far as having penetrative sex. They’d only made-out, rutted against one another and exchanged hand-jobs and blow-jobs. The year before, Blaine had been claimed by Wes and Sebastian was sure Wes was too pure and noble to engage in the sexual depravity of the Dalton Tradition. 

“I’ll un-claim Blaine when you give that bitchy little slut of yours the punishment he deserves, that’s the deal,” Thad grunted out. 

Tearing his eyes away from Blaine’s humiliated tear-stained face, Sebastian swung the belt through the air, wincing as he heard the leather bite into the skin of Kurt’s ass. 

“One,” Thad counted out loud. “Two… three…”

“Ah,” Kurt gasped on strike three, gripping the edge of the table.

“Sorry, baby,” Sebastian whispered making the fourth strike considerably lighter.

“Pathetic,” Thad said critically. “Start again.”

Sebastian’s eyes widened and he turned a glare on Thad fully intending to protest. However, when Thad made a point of slamming into Blaine’s body at a more brutal pace, Sebastian fell silent and gritted his teeth before forcing himself to belt his boyfriend again with a hit that would be hard enough to satisfy Thad. 

“One,” Thad counted almost gleefully. “Two… three… four…”

On the fifth hit, Kurt and Blaine both let out a pained cry. 

“It’s ok, Kurt, you’re nearly there, just keep breathing,” Jeff told Kurt encouragingly as he squeezed his hand and wiped a tear away.

“Six… seven,” Thad counted and Kurt let out a wail as he slumped against the wood of the table. “You hesitated,” Thad noted when Sebastian failed to make the eighth hit straight away. “Start again,” he commanded as he plunged himself inside of Blaine’s body harder, harsher and faster.

“The blackmail,” Trent whispered desperately as he moved to stand at Sebastian’s side, speaking so only him and Nick could hear. “This dirt you have on Thad, use it, tell everyone.”

“I can’t,” Sebastian sighed.

“Why not?” Nick asked. “Screw honour and morals. He’s being a dick about this. I hardly even recognise him, it’s like some monster has taken Thad over. Just use the blackmail.”

“I can’t,” Sebastian repeated. “If I told everyone he’d never un-collar Blaine. Besides, I have no blackmail,” he admitted.

“What, but you said…” Trent trailed off in confusion. 

“I said I had dirt on him, I know… I lied,” Sebastian revealed. They tried to question him further but Sebastian shushed them. “He’s hurting Blaine, I need to finish this.”

He struck Kurt’s ass again, hard. His heart and stomach clenched as he heard Kurt’s resulting cry but he forced himself to keep going.

“It’s ok, Kurt, it’s ok,” Jeff soothed never leaving Kurt’s side as he took his punishment. 

“Nine… ten,” Thad finished the count.

True to his word, Thad removed the collar from Blaine’s throat and stepped away from him. Without missing a beat, Nick was by the boy’s side and fastening a new collar around his neck. 

“Come on, its going to be ok,” Nick told the younger boy reassuringly as he scooped him up in his arms and proceeded to carry him out of the hall, signalling to Jeff to follow.

Arms around Kurt, Sebastian helped his boyfriend limp out of the hall after them.

People stared. Of course they did. Nobody had ever seen Thad treat Blaine so brutally before. Nobody had seen Sebastian punish anyone before. And for Nick who had been head over heels in love with Jeff since the moment he set eyes on the blonde to suddenly claim another boy was most surprising. A senior claiming more than one student was a rarity in itself. Even the likes of Jackson didn’t claim multiple students to torment. He simply changed his claimed boy as frequently as he changed his underwear (which incidentally, was not every day).

Seniors who claimed more than one boy at the same time were few and far between. There were rumours about a senior boy from at least five years ago having had at least five claimed boys. Rumour had it that he had one boy to carry his books and clean his room, one to wake him up with oral each morning, one to fuck, one to cuddle with at night and one to sing to him. 

Back when Hunter had first became a senior he had collared nearly thirteen boys. Then Sebastian had arrived. Nobody could really understand why, but Hunter had released all his claimed boys to focus solely on tormenting Sebastian. 

Earlier that school year, a nice enough senior named Danny had claimed two boys at the same time but it just didn’t work out and he ended up sticking with one. 

XXX

“You’re sore,” Sebastian commented to Kurt once they’d joined Nick, Jeff and Blaine in Nick’s room.

“I’ll be ok,” Kurt insisted as he sat down gingerly. 

“Jeff,” Nick said and the blonde instantly knew to grab a lotion from the bathroom. “Massage the cream over his welts,” Nick instructed Sebastian. “It should help sooth the sting and make them heal faster.”

“Can you turn around for me, sweetheart?” Sebastian asked gently and with a slight wince Kurt rolled onto his stomach and pushed his pants back down. “Shit,” Sebastian swore as he took in the marks he had made. 

“Keep it together, Seb, you need to stay strong,” Nick told him as he and Jeff tended to a quietly sobbing Blaine. 

Getting his fingers slick with the healing balm, Sebastian slowly reached his hand out to Kurt’s ass, almost afraid to touch him. As his fingertips touched Kurt’s abused flesh, Sebastian let out a wince right along with Kurt. 

“I’m so sorry,” Sebastian apologised. 

“You did what you had to,” Kurt replied. “Blaine’s safe now, that’s the important thing.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore when he lightly touched Kurt’s ass only to retract his fingers again.

Silently, Nick looked to Jeff and gave the blonde a nod.

“Here, Seb, let me,” Jeff took the pot of lotion from Sebastian hands and gathered some on his fingers before gently massaging it over the most sore-looking areas of Kurt’s ass. “I won’t take long, sweetie.”

“How are you feeling, Blaine?” Nick asked.

“Hurts,” Blaine croaked out and Kurt instantly reached his hand out to squeeze Blaine’s. 

“I can’t believe Thad… I never thought he’d… he always seemed… I didn’t…” Nick struggled to voice his thoughts. “I didn’t think he was capable of doing something like this.”

“I always knew he was an asshole,” Kurt muttered darkly. 

They heard a knock on the door and Jeff moved to answer it. Trent stepped inside carrying a little first-aid box.

“Hey guys,” he greeted solemnly. “There might be a few things in here that could… um, help.”

“Thanks Trent,” Jeff smiled weakly as he took the kit and rummaged through for bandages to cover a particularly severe scratch mark Thad had left on Blaine’s shoulder blade. 

“Are you guys ok?” Trent asked gently. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kurt assured while Sebastian simply nodded.

“Blaine?” Trent prompted. 

“Thirsty,” Blaine said and Nick fetched him some water from the tap. 

“So,” Trent said uneasily. “You didn’t really have anything to blackmail Thad with?” he asked Sebastian. 

“Wait, what?” Kurt asked looking to his boyfriend for an explanation. 

“I had nothing,” Sebastian admitted. “I was just able to convince Thad that I did have something so that I could get him to agree to un-claim Blaine.”

“How did you manage to convince him?” Jeff asked.

“Everybody has secrets they don’t want people to know,” Sebastian shrugged. “I didn’t need to know what his dirty secrets are; I just needed him to think that I knew and that I had proof. I pretty much just waved my phone in his face threateningly and it worked. I got lucky.”

“But what if it hadn’t worked?” Kurt asked.

“We’d have found another way,” Sebastian replied. “But it doesn’t matter now.”

“Seb?” Kurt asked after his boyfriend failed to meet his eye for several minutes. “You are going to look at me at some point, right?”

With a sigh, Sebastian lifted his face to meet Kurt’s eyes. As soon as he did a tear slipped down his cheek and Kurt instantly stepped forward to kiss that tear away.

“Ssh, I’m ok,” Kurt told the older boy. “It didn’t even hurt that much,” he lied.

Biting his lip, Sebastian pulled Kurt close to him, not wanting to let him go.

“It’s ok,” Kurt assured. “I promise I’ll take care of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> What’s going to happen next? Well, anything could happen as I have no firm ideas yet.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

They went about their classes as usual; or as usual as they could under the circumstances. Stares and whispers followed the group of friends just like their own personal shadows. Some boys were discussing the way Blaine had been treated by Thad. Some were murmuring about Sebastian belting Kurt while others were talking about Nick taking claim of Blaine as well as Jeff. As they made their way from classroom to classroom, evidence of the mornings events took form in the way Blaine and Kurt both limped slightly. 

Blaine was very quiet and subdued and Nick was very tentative around him, clearly not sure how to behave. Luckily, Jeff seemed to have a better understanding of Blaine’s needs and was able to offer the boy comfort and reassurance after his ordeal. 

For his part, Thad seemed to be ignoring them all and was concentrating on his school work. It didn’t seem as though he had any plans to claim somebody new or to cause any trouble for them or Blaine. 

Kurt did his best to ignore the sting in his rear and tried to act like it didn’t hurt any time he sat down and did his best not to limp. Sebastian was extra affectionate with Kurt, his eyes constantly shining with guilt and a thousand apologies that Kurt claimed were unnecessary. 

“Honestly, Seb, I’m ok,” Kurt told his boyfriend when classes had ended for the day. “Blaine’s in far worse shape than I am right now. If you should be worried about anyone’s well-being then it should be Blaine’s.”

“I’m not sure your dad or your friends from McKinley would think it was ok for me to spank you like I did,” Sebastian said.

“If they knew about the Dalton tradition and saw what was happening between Blaine and Thad then they’d understand why things had to happen that way,” Kurt insisted. “They wouldn’t like it, but they’d understand it. Of course if my dad and Carole or my friends knew about the Dalton tradition they’d have never let me set foot in this school. But they can never know. If my dad had any idea what really goes on in this place he’d have another heart attack.”

“Well he’s certainly not going to find out from me,” Sebastian assured him. “I don’t think meeting your dad and saying ‘hi, I claimed your son, I put a collar around his throat and whipped his ass with my belt at breakfast’ would really make a good impression.”

“No,” Kurt agreed. “It really wouldn’t. Come on; let’s just take a walk around the grounds or something, just you and me.”

“Are you sure?” Sebastian asked. “You’ve been limping around all day. Maybe you should rest.”

“Sebastian, I’m fine,” Kurt replied sounding a little annoyed. “Now, come on, we’re going for a walk,” he demanded as he took Sebastian’s hand and proceeded to lead him down the corridor. It was moments like that where Kurt seemed so in control and commanding that Sebastian felt like he was wearing a collar again even though the accessory was clearly locked around Kurt’s throat and the closest thing to a collar around Sebastian’s neck was his Dalton tie. 

XXX

They walked about hand-in-hand, moving slower than normal due to Kurt’s slight limp. 

“This place really is beautiful,” Kurt commented as he admired the lush green grass and the exquisite architecture of the building. “At least on the outside.” 

“Sometimes it’s beautiful on the inside too,” Sebastian said. “You just need to look past the Dalton tradition. Look at Nick and Jeff, look at people like Blaine and Trent… look at us.”

“In some ways it isn’t too different to McKinley,” Kurt mused. “There were ugly traditions at that school too. Slushie facials, locker shoves, the Glee Club photo getting defaced each year. But there were good things too, like Glee Club. If it weren’t for Glee and the friends I made there I’m not sure how I would have turned out. I do miss McKinley sometimes, a lot of the time actually. But, as messed up as Dalton is, I am glad I came here. I’m glad you put this round my neck,” he reached up to touch his collar. “I hated you for it at the time but… if it weren’t for Karofsky bullying me I’d never transferred here. And if it wasn’t for the tradition I might never have gotten to know you. We might not have become boyfriends. I might never have…” he trailed off and dropped his eyes to the ground shyly.

Placing a finger beneath Kurt’s chin, Sebastian tilted the younger boy’s face up. He knew what Kurt was going to say, he was sure of it. His boyfriend was about to say he had fallen in love with him, Sebastian was certain.

“I would always have fallen in love with you,” Sebastian declared and Kurt seemed unable to speak so Sebastian just leaned in to kiss him. 

The kiss started out gentle, chaste even. Then it developed and their tongues danced together as kissing one another became more passionate, more intense, and more heated. Kurt’s hand travelled up Sebastian’s chest and he gripped the older boy’s tie in his fist as he pulled his mouth away to whisper in his ear.

“I love you too,” Kurt told him before their lips met again and Sebastian felt like he was floating in the clouds. 

They moved further through the grounds, towards the little shady enclosure provided by the trees. The boys spread out on the grass, Sebastian resting on his back with his hands tucked behind his head and Kurt resting on his front, his head on Sebastian’s chest. 

“You know, sometimes its amazing to think how much life can change in a short space of time,” Sebastian said. “Last year I was owned by Hunter and every day I was subjected to humiliation and pain. Sometimes I even felt like I’d rather be dead.” Kurt clung tight to him upon hearing those words. “Every day with Hunter was hell. I’m not even sure how I survived it.”

“But you did,” Kurt pointed out.

“Yeah,” Sebastian replied with a half-smile. “And now I have you and every day with you is like heaven.”

“Since when are you so corny and romantic?” Kurt asked teasingly. 

“Probably from the first moment I looked into your eyes,” Sebastian answered with a wide grin. 

Kurt laughed lightly in response before pressing their mouths together in a kiss. He then nibbled on Sebastian’s lower lip as he loosened the older boy’s tie and began unbuttoning his shirt. He parted the material to expose Sebastian’s stomach and chest then moved down to splash kisses all over his skin. He took the time to suck at a nipple, his cheeks flushing and his cock throbbing when he heard Sebastian let out a moan. 

“Kurt,” Sebastian gasped running his fingers through Kurt’s hair, enjoying the outcome of how it looked all mussed up. 

Straddling Sebastian’s waist, Kurt unknotted his own tie before guiding Sebastian’s hands up to pop the top button of his shirt. Gazing down into his senior’s eyes, Kurt found himself holding his breath as Sebastian opened his shirt. He only started breathing properly again when Sebastian’s fingertips skimmed over his nipple. 

“I want you,” Sebastian confessed, his eyes blown with lust. 

“I’m yours,” Kurt told him and he rocked his hips experimentally, both boys crying out at the delightful friction Kurt’s movements created. 

As Kurt rolled his hips, the action making their clothed erections rub together, an irritable pain also shot through his ass from the belting he’d endured. However, he ignored the pain in favour of seeking out more of the pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore as his fingers gripped at Kurt’s slim waist. 

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned as he lowered his body down so they could kiss again, still angling his hips and bucking wildly against Sebastian. 

Somewhere in his lust-driven mind, Sebastian thought it surprising that Kurt was being so forward. Though, considering the many sexual exploits that happened at Dalton every day, the pair of them dry-humping one another between the trees was rather tame. 

Sebastian arched his neck as Kurt sucked at his throat while he let his own hands card through Kurt’s messed-up hair and finger the back of Kurt’s collar. 

Right there in the Dalton grounds, tongues invading one another’s mouths and rutting against one another wantonly, Sebastian Smythe and Kurt Hummel both came in their pants.

To Be Continued…


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – If I owned Glee it would be the Kurt Hummel-hooks-up-with-all-the-hot-guys-porn show.
> 
> Hello dear readers, thanks for reading/reviewing, welcome to a new chapter
> 
> I feel like there should be a WARNING for this chapter, I’m just not entirely sure what that WARNING should be, so I’m just going to say WARNING: psychological issues, attempted self-harm (not in a cutting wrists way) sorry if this WARNING isn’t accurate enough for people, but I honestly don’t know what WARNING to give but I feel that some kind of WARNING is warranted, so I’ve tried, you were warned… sort of.

Chapter 21

Another day of lessons had passed by, accompanied with stares and whispers from other students. There was still the occasional murmur about Sebastian punishing Kurt, but most of the stares and gossip were reserved for Nick and his claiming of Blaine. The fact that Thad had treated his much beloved Blaine so poorly and un-claimed him seemed to be all but forgotten by the rest of the student population. The majority of the attention was focused on Nick.

“This is ridiculous,” Nick complained as he slammed his book down on the desk in the library with more force than necessary. 

“It’ll die down,” Sebastian assured him as he watched the younger students who had ‘ridiculously’ scurried out of the library when they saw Nick approaching. 

“So many people are behaving differently around me now,” Nick stated. “Even Mr. Collins seemed wary of me when I hung back after class and I only wanted to clarify the due date for our homework assignment. Younger students who haven’t been claimed look terrified if I pass them in the hallways and fellow seniors are either congratulating me for having two boys or passing judgement on me for doing so.”

“A senior claiming more than one boy doesn’t happen often,” Sebastian pointed out. “Students are bound to talk about it for a while. Just ignore it. All that matters is that you are good to Jeff and Blaine. Give it time, younger students will see that you aren’t mistreating or humiliating anybody and they’ll stop running from you in fear. Seniors will see it too and you’ll prove any negative judgements wrong.”

“I just… I feel like a social pariah,” Nick sighed. “People I considered to be good friends of mine as little as two days ago have given me a wide birth since I claimed Blaine. I don’t believe I’ve ever displayed any signs of true violence or cruelty within the walls of this school yet somehow so many people are suddenly afraid of me. In fact, on my way here, I’m sure one of our fellow Warblers called me ‘Judas’ as we crossed paths.”

“You probably imagined it, or misheard,” Sebastian replied trying to make his friend feel better. “Besides, who gives a fuck what other people think? I know you’re not an abusive monster and more importantly so do your claimed boys. Just stay strong for them, they both really need you. You’ll need each other.”

“Jeff’s the strong one,” Nick admitted. “He knows exactly the right words to say to me so I don’t fall into an outright panic. He knows what to say to Blaine. Honestly, Seb, if it weren’t for Jeff I don’t know how I’d cope with Blaine. He’s my friend and I don’t want to see him hurt or scared and I’m trying to comfort him as best as I can but… I’m clueless. I’m out of my depth. But Jeff is just… he’s magic. I don’t understand how someone so fragile looking could be so strong. I’m the senior; I thought that meant I should be the strong one.”

“It’s like that with Kurt too,” Sebastian said. “He’s so much stronger than I am. He’s the one taking care of me. I have no idea what I’m doing most of the time but Kurt trusts his heart and his instincts and he just makes everything better. I swear, he could walk into the darkest room and just his presence would light it up.”

“I always told you things would get better,” Nick smiled, pleased to see his friend so happy and in love. 

“You were right,” Sebastian acknowledged. The previous school year, any time Nick managed to find time with Sebastian and help him through the worst of Hunter’s torment, he always claimed things would get better. Finally, those assurances had proved true. “Now I get to say the same to you. Claiming Blaine when you already have Jeff was always going to draw attention. Stares and gossip were to be expected. But give it a little time and it will all blow over, I promise you.”

“And what am I to do until it does blow over?” Nick asked flipping through the pages of his book, his mind far too distracted to contemplate actually doing his homework assignment. 

“Get Jeff to blow you,” Sebastian replied with a smirk and Nick managed a grin despite himself. 

XXX

It was a rare sight to find Kurt Hummel in nothing but an overlarge t-shirt that slipped down one shoulder and just about fell to his mid-thigh. It certainly wasn’t a designer label or an appropriate way to dress in public, but Sebastian Smythe certainly found himself drooling a little as his eyes landed on his boyfriend’s night-time clothing choice. 

“I know, I know,” Kurt cringed as the older boy gawked at him as he stepped into Kurt’s dorm room. “I look awful and my hair’s a mess. Just, please, try to remember that I don’t always look like this. Ordinarily I’m perfect and fabulous.”

“Sweetheart, you look hot as hell,” Sebastian told him and Kurt came over all shy as he blushed faintly, his fingers playing with the hem of the overlarge t-shirt awkwardly. “Now, I need you to bend over the bed for me.”

“What?” Kurt squeaked. “You want… you want sex… now?”

“I’m kind of a pervert, I always want sex, especially with you,” Sebastian smirked as Kurt’s skin flushed a darker shade of red. “But I’m not actually asking you for sex. Jeff gave me this,” he waved a tub of healing balm. “He said your ass would be sore still and that you could use some more of this. He even offered to do it and I know he was a great little nurse to you and Blaine after… after everything but… I’m the one who put those marks on that cute little ass of yours. I’d like to be the one to treat them and help them heal too.”

“You still have that look of guilt in your eyes,” Kurt observed. 

“I still feel guilty for hurting you,” Sebastian replied honestly. “So, just bend over, show me your pretty little ass and let me do this for you. Maybe it’ll relieve my guilt a little.”

“That’s just an excuse,” Kurt claimed. “All you really want is to grope my ass.”

“Not denying it,” Sebastian grinned mischievously. “But seriously, let me do this,” he said waving the jar of healing balm again.

“Um… ok,” Kurt replied feeling a little shy and awkward.

Turning to his bed, he settled himself comfortably on the mattress, displaying his nude buttocks to his boyfriend. For a few moments, it was silent and Kurt knew the older boy was experiencing more guilt as he took in the sight of the marks on his backside.

“It isn’t as bad as it looks, I promise,” Kurt said and he heard Sebastian moving behind him and felt the bed dip as he sat down.

Quietly, Sebastian unscrewed the lid and gathered some of the substance onto his fingers. Gently, he massaged the healing balm into the skin of Kurt’s rear, hoping that it would help the angry welts. 

“Sorry,” Sebastian whispered when he heard Kurt hiss slightly. “Should I stop?”

“No, I’m fine, keep going,” Kurt encouraged and Sebastian applied more of the healing balm to Kurt’s bum, making sure to be even more gentle. 

Once he was done, Sebastian put the lid back on and set the jar aside. He then let a hand rest at the back of Kurt’s thigh. He gave a gentle squeeze as he leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to one of the nastier looking belt marks on Kurt’s butt. 

“That… that actually felt kind of nice,” Kurt admitted shyly.

“Kurt,” Sebastian said in a quiet voice and Kurt felt the need to sit up and look at him directly. “I… I need you to do something for me.”

“What is it? Tell me,” Kurt replied running a hand through Sebastian’s hair then stroking his thumb across his boyfriend’s cheek.

Casting his eyes to the floor, Sebastian stood up and unfastened his belt before holding it out to a dumbfounded Kurt.

“I need you to hurt me,” Sebastian declared. “I need you to belt my ass just like I did to you. Please.”

“Oh, god, Sebastian, no,” Kurt shook his head dropping the belt to the floor and reaching out to pull Sebastian into an embrace. “I am not punishing you for what happened and you have to stop wanting to punish yourself.”

“Please, Kurt, I need this,” Sebastian begged.

“No you don’t,” Kurt insisted. “Look at me, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m not mad at you so please, don’t be mad at yourself. This situation with Thad and Blaine was ugly. We did what we had to do. Let’s just move on from it, together.”

“I need it,” Sebastian had his eyes closed, looking ashamed by his own admission. “I got so used to all the pain and humiliation with Hunter. He… he liked to punish me a lot. He got off on it. Most of the time he just made excuses to abuse me. I didn’t do anything wrong. I swear, Kurt, I tried to be a good little slut toy for him.”

“Sebastian, don’t talk like that,” Kurt interjected looking and sounding horrified. 

“I was just his bitch to use, to play with,” Sebastian rambled on. “He punished me and humiliated me when there was no reason to, I know that. But I hurt you,” he said with sad eyes. “I took a belt and whipped your ass in front of everybody. That’s something I deserve to be punished for. That’s something I need to be punished for. Sir, please,” he picked the belt up off the floor. “I need this.”

“Kurt,” the younger boy said pointedly. “I’m Kurt, not ‘sir’. And you don’t need to be punished. You need to stop thinking that way, baby. Just… just cuddle up with me. We can watch a movie or just talk, anything you want. But I am not punishing you, Sebastian, not ever.”

“Please, I…” Sebastian started to beg.

“No,” Kurt said firmly.

Quietly, Sebastian nodded and picked up his belt.

“I think I’m just going to have an early night,” Sebastian muttered forcing himself to meet Kurt’s eye and offer a smile before leaning in for a kiss. “I’ll see you in the morning, sweetheart,” he said before exiting the room with a swagger.

The abrupt changes in Sebastian’s behaviour caused a tangle of knots to form in Kurt’s stomach.

XXX

Reaching his own room, Sebastian paced about, occasionally bringing his belt down against the side of his leg and spitting degrading insults at himself. Moving to the corner of the room, he dropped his pants around his ankles and placed his hands on his head, keeping still and silent for several minutes. Stripping naked, he spent a few minutes smacking his own ass, beating his balls and slapping himself around the face. Taking up a pen, he faced himself in the mirror and scrawled the word ‘SLUT’ across his forehead. 

It wasn’t enough. He needed to be properly punished. There was only one person who could give him what he needed. Snatching up his phone, he made a call.

“What are you?” asked the cold and slightly amused voice on the other end of the line.

“Your submissive little sex toy, Sir,” Sebastian answered.

“That’s right, bitch,” Hunter laughed. 

“Please, Sir,” Sebastian begged down the phone, past the point of caring how pathetic he was.

“Please what?” Hunter asked gleefully.

“Punish me, humiliate me, hurt me,” Sebastian listed desperately. 

“I’d love to,” Hunter answered with a dark laugh. “I’ll pick you up at the gates of Dalton in twenty minutes. You will be waiting for me naked and on your knees. Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Sebastian replied obediently. 

XXX

Twenty minutes later, Hunter Clarington stepped out of his car and smirked down at the naked boy waiting for him on his knees with his head bowed in submission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Damn, I am cruel to leave it there. What the hell is Hunter going to do to our gorgeous little Sebastian?
> 
> Please, let me know what you're thinking.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

For Kurt, something just didn’t feel right. Sebastian’s behaviour was not normal. Something was definitely wrong and Kurt was deeply concerned. He pulled a pair of yoga pants on and quickly clipped his collar around his neck before stepping out of his room. He intended to head straight to Sebastian’s dorm to check on his boyfriend but he found Blaine sitting on the floor rocking himself back and forth. 

“Blaine?” Kurt asked in concern as he approached his friend. “What are you doing out here? Where’s Nick?”

“He’s… he’s with Jeff,” Blaine answered forcing himself to stand.

“I’m not sure Nick should be leaving you alone so soon,” Kurt commented. 

“I asked him to,” Blaine explained. He let out a small sigh and felt a wave of calm wash over him as Kurt took his hand. “I know that Nick didn’t really want to claim me. But now that he has everybody is acting differently around him and not in a good way. It’s stressing him out, I can tell. I thought he deserved an evening to relax so I told him and Jeff they should just enjoy one another’s company for the night and not worry about me. So I went to my own room and I thought I’d just work on some class assignments, maybe read a little or watch a movie. I thought I’d be ok by myself.”

“But you’re not,” Kurt guessed. 

“I’m really not,” Blaine admitted. “But I really didn’t want to interrupt Nick and Jeff either.”

“Come on, you can come and hang out with me,” Kurt offered. “You can’t be by yourself in this state.”

He guided Blaine into his room, unsure what he could say to his friend. Glancing towards his DVD collection, Kurt suggested they watch a movie together and Blaine was eager to agree. Only ten minutes in to the film, Blaine clutched a pillow to his chest and started to speak.

“I think I miss him,” Blaine admitted sounding lost and confused.

“Miss who?” Kurt asked.

“Thad,” Blaine answered quietly and Kurt’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Kurt blanched. “Blaine, after the way Thad treated you…”

“I know, I know,” Blaine interjected running a hand through his un-gelled curls. “It isn’t healthy and it doesn’t make any sense but… at times I almost feel like going back to him.”

“That’s insane,” Kurt commented.

“I’m not disagreeing,” Blaine replied. “And I’m not saying I actually would go running back to Thad, but if I’m honest with myself the temptation is there. I guess I got so used to being his claimed boy that it feels strange and scary to be away from him. When Thad owned me, I knew what was expected of me. We’d meet for breakfast and he’d gush about how beautiful he thinks I am and tell me how much he loves me and what a wonderful life we’ll have together after Dalton. Then he’d suck me off between classes and beg me to fuck him. It wasn’t right. Nothing about Dalton’s tradition is right. I know that, I do but… without Thad controlling what I do I barely know what to do with myself anymore. And sometimes I have these little voices in my head whispering to me that I should just go back to Thad.”

“Ok, Blaine, you have to promise me that you won’t ever listen to those voices and go back to that creep, promise me,” Kurt insisted.

“It’s ok, Kurt, I promise,” Blaine assured him. “I guess when I have dark thoughts like that I just need to be around my friends to make sure I don’t do anything stupid. It doesn’t really make sense but I suppose we come to Dalton, we get claimed, and if we suffer some kind of abuse at the hands of our senior then it damages our self-esteem and warps our minds into thinking that we somehow deserve to be treated that way… Kurt, are you ok?” Blaine asked registering the horrified look on Kurt’s features.

“Sebastian, we have to check on him, NOW!” Kurt hurried towards the door, not checking to see if Blaine was following.

“Kurt, wait, what’s going on?” Blaine called out as he jogged after the porcelain-skinned boy.

“Seb’s behaving really weird,” Kurt explained. “He was begging me to punish him and humiliate him but I refused. And if you have thoughts about going back to Thad, maybe Sebastian has thoughts about going back to Hunter.”

“But Hunter isn’t here,” Blaine pointed out. “He can’t hurt Sebastian.”

“I’m not so sure,” Kurt replied as they neared Sebastian’s dorm room door. “I have a really bad feeling.”

He stopped at his boyfriend’s door and knocked urgently before simply pushing the door open. 

“Sebastian?” Kurt called out desperately taking a quick look about the room before checking the bathroom. “He’s not here,” he told Blaine in a worried tone. 

“Maybe he’s with Nick and Jeff,” Blaine suggested calmly as he gripped Kurt’s shoulders and massaged them lightly, hoping to sooth his friend’s anxiety. “He usually goes to Nick if he needs help of some kind. Come on, we’ll go and check together.”

They ran through the corridors towards Nick’s room. Not even bothering to knock, Kurt burst through the door, his eyes taking in the sight of Nick delving his tongue between Jeff’s ass-cheeks. 

“Where’s Sebastian… oh my god, why are you kissing Jeff there?” Kurt asked turning his back to the couple in embarrassment. 

“Don’t judge rimming until you try it, Kurt,” Nick said with a grin. “Now what can I help you two boys with?” he replaced his tongue with his finger, Jeff letting out soft moans at the probing. 

“Sorry to interrupt,” Blaine apologised. “But Kurt’s really worried about Sebastian. We couldn’t find him in his room.”

“We haven’t seen him,” Nick said. “He might be in the Choir Room, or the Library. Or you could ask Trent if he’s seen him.”

“No, no, something is really wrong,” Kurt insisted. “I think he might have gone to find Hunter.”

“Hunter,” Nick repeated the name with a snarl as he withdrew his fingers from Jeff and moved off the bed. 

“Sebastian would never go to Hunter, he just wouldn’t,” Jeff said adamantly moving to a sitting position and placing a pillow over his lap. “Right Nick?”

“I don’t know,” Nick replied honestly, his truthful answer only making Kurt more nervous.

“That night at Scandals,” Kurt recalled. “Sebastian followed Hunter into the restroom. He still has some kind of hold over Sebastian. I wouldn’t punish Sebastian when he asked me to, maybe he sought out Hunter knowing that he would be only too happy to oblige.”

“Fuck,” Nick swore as he got dressed at lightening speed. “We have to move, NOW!”

Nick led the way out, Kurt and Blaine hurrying right behind him with Jeff bringing up the rear, the blonde only having had time to pull on his school trousers and a pair of Nick’s sneakers. 

“I still don’t understand what’s going on,” Jeff panted out as he raced to keep up with the others.

“We just need to find Seb,” Nick called back as he ran down the stairs two at a time and sprinted towards the entrance doors, Kurt hot on his heels. 

XXX

Hunter Clarington stepped out of his car and smirked down at the naked boy waiting for him on his knees with his head bowed in submission.

“You always did look good on your knees, Smythe, I’ll give you that,” Hunter drawled in an amused tone. “I always found you to be so much prettier when you cry of course,” he stated with a Cheshire cat smile as he grabbed a fistful of Sebastian’s hair. “Is that what you want from me?” he asked as he traced a finger over the word ‘slut’ that Sebastian had scribed onto his own forehead. “Do you want me to make you cry, baby?”

The word ‘baby’ made Sebastian flinch far more than any degrading insult had ever done. Never before had Hunter used such a sweet and gentle term of endearment. His usage of the word now made Sebastian feel very unsettled. 

“I asked you a question,” Hunter huffed impatiently, displeased with Sebastian’s lack of response. 

“Please,” Sebastian replied, though by now he wasn’t sure himself if he was begging for punishment or pleading for mercy. 

“Stand up, baby,” Hunter commanded giving a painful tug to Sebastian’s hair.

Again, being called ‘baby’ made Sebastian feel ill at ease, yet he still obeyed Hunter’s order and stood to his feet. 

The older male gripped the back of the school boy’s neck and forcefully pushed him towards his car and bent him over the hood. Without warning, Hunter delivered a painful swat to Sebastian’s nude rear, the unexpected sharp pain causing Sebastian to cry out.

“I almost forgot how good your little whines and whimpers sounded, baby,” Hunter commented and Sebastian bristled before whimpering with the next hit. “You sound like such a whore,” Hunter laughed and Sebastian felt an odd sense of relaxation upon being called a ‘whore’. “Hey, hey, don’t zone out on me you little slut,” Hunter complained noticing after a few spanks that Sebastian was drifting off. He pinched Sebastian’s butt-cheek roughly, his nails digging in to the skin harsh enough to bleed, forcing Sebastian’s body and mind back to endure the experience. “Just what would that pretty little virgin friend of yours think if he saw you now?” Hunter asked mockingly. 

Sebastian’s insides clenched as he thought of Kurt. He replayed in his mind all the times Kurt had witnessed claimed boys be publicly punished or humiliated by their seniors. He dreaded to think what facial expression this situation would create on Kurt’s face. As Hunter made another sharp strike to the school boy’s nude ass, Sebastian felt his flesh burn with humiliation at the thought of Kurt seeing him in such a way. It wasn’t the same kind of humiliation he had become accustomed to the previous school year when claimed by Hunter. It was different somehow. It was worse. It made tears form in his eyes far sooner than he himself or even Hunter would have predicted. 

“Ha, tears already, Smythe?” Hunter laughed. “You really are my submissive slut cunt aren’t you?”

He landed another heavy blow, this swat meeting the crease between Sebastian’s butt and thigh. After making a lewd comment about Sebastian’s red spanked ass, Hunter pried the school boy’s cheeks apart and exposed the vulnerable hole he had violated countless times before. 

“As it’s a special occasion maybe we can try something new,” Hunter suggested.

Before Sebastian could respond, he felt something warm and wet lapping at his insides. It took a few moments for his mind to catch up and register what was happening. The warm wet something flicking and licking around his butthole was Hunter’s tongue. 

“No, no stop, please, sir, stop!” Sebastian cried out trying to move away from Hunter’s mouth but the older man pinned his hips down against the car with a mortifying amount of ease. 

In the past, Hunter had done carried out so many cruel and humiliating deeds on Sebastian’s body. He had defiled the younger boy in so many ways, all for his own amusement. But rimming had never entered the equation. Sebastian had never had anybody rim him nor had he been forced to rim anyone else. Rimming had remained as something Sebastian had only witnessed in porn movies or in Nick’s bedroom when he walked in on him and Jeff without knocking. In Sebastian’s mind, rimming was the one scrap of sexual innocence he had left, his last remnants of virginity. It was something he had hoped to maybe share with Kurt when his boyfriend was ready. He wouldn’t be able to give Kurt many firsts in terms of anything sexual. Sebastian’s first kiss, first blow-job, first time with penetrative anal sex had been ticked off before he met Kurt, before he’d even left Paris. But rimming was one first they could have shared and ticked off together. But not now, not with Hunter’s tongue invading and violating Sebastian in a brand new way. 

XXX

“Did you just hear…?” Jeff asked nervously, Nick and Kurt already darting in the direction of the shouts they had heard.

“Come on,” Blaine encouraged to Jeff and they followed in hot pursuit of the other two.

They ran through the parking lot of Dalton and towards the school gates. They were locked but there was enough room to slip through the iron bars. 

“Hey!” Nick bellowed. “Get the fuck away from him!”

“Oh my…” Kurt stopped in his tracks after squeezing through the gate. His eyes took in the sight before him. A posh car, Hunter Clarington, tears on Sebastian’s face, the word ‘slut’ inked on his forehead.

“I said get away from him!” Nick fumed running at Hunter.

The pair scuffled on the ground, the older man easily overpowering the younger. 

Stalking forwards, Kurt took advantage of the fact that Hunter’s attention was on Nick who he had pinned beneath him, and swung his fist into the side of Hunter’s head as hard as he could. The hit certainly gained Hunter’s attention, but otherwise it had proved ineffective and probably did more damage to Kurt’s knuckled than the steroid user’s head.

“Get out of here or I’m calling the police,” Kurt threatened and Hunter merely sneered as he stood to his full height to glare down at him menacingly. “You aren’t a schoolboy anymore,” Kurt continued refusing to back down, determined to stand up to Hunter like all those times he wished he would have stood up to Karofsky and Azimio, even Puck and Finn in previous years. “The hushed up Dalton tradition doesn’t apply to you. Now you’re just a sick young adult sexually abusing a schoolboy. No amount of money can hush that up.”

“You want a bet?” Hunter smirked confidently.

Kurt faltered. Clearly he had severely underestimated Hunter Clarington’s financial standing. 

“Just fuck off, asshole!” Nick seethed aiming a few more punches before being shoved to the ground like an insignificant leaf falling from a massive tree. 

“I’m not finished yet,” Hunter stated. “I’ll leave as soon as my submissive little sex toy thanks me for my time. You know what to do, slut,” Hunter smirked as he took out his penis and held it to Sebastian’s lips expectantly.

“Sebastian, don’t,” Kurt implored.

Not looking at his friend’s, Sebastian opened his mouth accordingly.

“That’s it, baby,” Hunter encouraged and Sebastian pulled away and backed up. “What the fuck?” Hunter asked clearly not expecting Sebastian’s lack of compliance. 

“Don’t call me ‘baby’,” Sebastian said in a quiet but serious tone. 

“Get back on your knees and suck me off,” Hunter hissed. “Baby,” he goaded. 

“Suck yourself off,” Sebastian retaliated throwing his arm through the air and smashing his fist into Hunter’s nose, a triumphant roar boasting in his chest knowing he had broken his tormentor’s nose.

“Let’s go!” Blaine called frantically and the five schoolboys quickly slipped through the bars of the school gates.

An enraged Hunter made to follow them but steroid boy was far too big and muscular to fit through the gaps. 

XXX

They didn’t stop running until they were in Sebastian’s dorm room. 

“Sebastian, sweetie, are you ok?” Jeff fussed looking the boy over for any serious injury.

“We need to get that washed off your head,” Blaine remarked about the ‘slut’ inscription as he moved to the bathroom to get a damp washcloth. 

“Seb, what the fuck were you thinking calling that asshole?” Nick asked angrily, voicing the precise question Kurt was wondering. “Do you have any idea what that jerk could have done to you? Anything could have happened? What the fuck were you thinking? Were you thinking at all? Are you an idiot? Are you out of your mind? Seriously, Seb, just how fucked up are you?”

“Nick, calm down,” Jeff interrupted. “It’s been a rough few days and an especially rough night.”

Awkwardly, Blaine stepped up to Sebastian to try and wash the ink from his forehead but Sebastian recoiled from the younger boy’s touch. He had his arms crossed over his chest, his eyes on the ground and his back turned to them all. He was facing more towards the wall, almost as though he wanted to stand in the corner. 

“Damn it, Seb, what you did tonight was so fucking stupid,” Nick continued to rant. “Hunter is a psychotic monstrous rich boy with a deeply unhealthy obsession for you. I’m surprised he didn’t lock you in the trunk of his car and drive you off to keep you locked in some dirty sex dungeon.”

“I needed to be punished,” Sebastian said in a small voice.

“If you want to be punished, Seb, I can fucking punish you,” Nick replied fiercely as he seized hold of Sebastian’s shoulders and forced him round so they were facing each other. “Is that what you want?” he asked. “Huh?” he prodded smacking Sebastian round the face lightly.

“Nick,” Jeff said in a warning tone stepping up to his boyfriend and prying his hands off of Sebastian’s shoulders. “This isn’t helping.”

“Maybe we should go,” Blaine suggested uneasily. 

“Fine, we’re going,” Nick huffed. “Don’t let him off easy for this shit,” he added to Kurt on his way out.

“Sorry Sebastian,” Jeff said on Nick’s behalf. “You know he doesn’t mean it. He just worries.” Sebastian nodded in response. “Are you going to be ok, Kurt?” Like Sebastian, Kurt nodded in response. “Ok, well, you know where we are if you need us.”

“Um… sweet dreams, guys,” Blaine said, wincing at his own lameness before following Jeff out of the room. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Nick so aggressive,” he commented as they walked through the corridor.

“He’s sensitive about Sebastian, protective,” Jeff explained. “He was the one who had to take care of Sebastian after Hunter’s more vicious sessions. So many times he had to dry away tears, help him calm down from panic attacks, clear up blood, urine and cum. Sometimes I think just witnessing Sebastian’s treatment in that way damaged Nicky just as much as it did Sebastian. And Nick was even one of the many boys claimed by Hunter for a while before Sebastian transferred here. He suffered at Hunter’s hand too, though never to the same extent as Seb. I don’t know why, but when Seb transferred here Hunter unclaimed all of his boys and only wanted him. He wasn’t particularly nice to Nick or any of the other boys but he was so much worse to Sebastian.”

“This can’t go on,” Blaine sighed. “This tradition has to stop. Maybe we should call the police about what happened with Hunter tonight.”

“The Clarington’s have too much money and we have no real proof,” Jeff replied. “Besides, Sebastian would never agree to press charges. Most of the boys treated badly here wouldn’t.”

“Why not?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t know,” Jeff shrugged uncomfortably. “Maybe agreeing to press charges means admitting to themselves something they don’t want to believe.”

“What do you mean?” Blaine asked and the blonde cocked his head to the side and surveyed him sadly. 

“If you’re asking that question after what happened with Thad, then you’re one of those boys who doesn’t want to admit and believe,” Jeff responded. 

“I don’t understand,” Blaine said.

“Yes you do,” Jeff said sadly. “You just don’t want to. Come on, sweetie,” he wrapped an arm around Blaine’s shoulders loosely.

The word ‘rape’ flittered around Blaine’s mind but he dared not entertain it too long or voice it aloud. Jeff was right, he didn’t want to admit or believe. 

XXX

The door clicked shut and Kurt and Sebastian were alone. Only, it didn’t feel like they were alone. It still felt like Hunter was around them, polluting the air and suffocating them both. 

To Be Continued…

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer – I do not own Glee, if I did it would just be musical porn, or the ‘let’s sexually objectify Chris Colfer/Kurt Hummel because he’s so freaking gorgeous show’
> 
> Thank you all for reading/reviewing
> 
> At this point, I’m thinking this fic will be 30 chapters maximum

Chapter 23

Words failed them both. Kurt didn’t know what to say and Sebastian didn’t know what to say. So they just stood across from one another, one clothed, and one naked, both silent and both staring at the ground.

“Sebastian, say something, please,” Kurt begged when he couldn’t bear the silence for a moment longer. 

The older boy didn’t make any comment, but he did lift his head momentarily to look to Kurt with shame-filled eyes before lowering his gaze again. With a sigh, Kurt picked up the wet flannel Blaine had fetched from the bathroom. Washcloth in hand, Kurt stepped towards Sebastian to complete the task of washing the word ‘SLUT’ off of his forehead. As he had with Blaine, Sebastian recoiled at the touch.

“Damn it, Sebastian,” Kurt huffed and Sebastian flinched. “I’m trying to help, to understand, I really am,” Kurt implored. “But you aren’t making things easy; you need to meet me half way. I can’t be in this relationship by myself. I need you to be in it with me, only with me. All this messed up Hunter crap has to stop. I know the things he did to you were awful and nobody expects you to forget it or just get over it. But you do need to move on from it. You can’t just go back to him. You can’t… you can’t cheat on me.”

“Cheat?” Sebastian blanched. “Kurt, no, that wasn’t… I wouldn’t…”

“You met up with another guy behind my back,” Kurt stated. “And I’m sure you didn’t plan on telling me about it afterwards. I don’t know what happened between you two before we got there, and I don’t want to know what could have happened if we didn’t find you. All I know is that I saw my boyfriend bent over a car with another guy’s hands and tongue all over him. I know it wasn’t exactly consensual and I know that he’s an abusive monster and you’re still traumatised by what he’s done to you… but Sebastian, whichever way you look at it, the fact still remains that you chose to seek out Hunter. And that… that breaks my heart. It might not feel like cheating to you, Sebastian, but it sure as hell feels like cheating to me.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian mumbled looking like he was going to withdraw into himself.

“Sit on the bed, Sebastian,” Kurt instructed needing to keep Sebastian focused.

Quietly, Sebastian followed the order and Kurt moved to sit beside him. He gently cupped Sebastian’s chin and got to work on scrubbing off the derogatory word inked on the senior’s forehead. 

“You can’t keep doing this, Seb,” Kurt sighed. “You can’t keep wanting and needing to be punished. It isn’t healthy.”

“I’m sorry,” Sebastian repeated. “I’m… I’m kind of fucked up, sweetheart.”

“Yeah,” Kurt agreed sadly. “You need to work on that.”

“You’re mad at me,” Sebastian said. It wasn’t a question.

“Yes,” Kurt acknowledged. “Seeking out Hunter was a bad move, Sebastian.”

“I didn’t… I didn’t want you to be angry with me,” Sebastian replied. “I just wanted…”

“You wanted me to punish you,” Kurt supplied. “And to hurt you. But I can’t do that for you. Doing things like that, that’s not who I am. And actively wanting treatment like that shouldn’t be who you are.”

Silence resumed as Kurt continued scrubbing away the ink from Sebastian’s skin. 

“There, all done,” Kurt stated once he’d finished his task. 

“I did that,” Sebastian spoke up and Kurt cocked his head to the side, surveying him with a quizzical look. “The writing on my head,” Sebastian explained. “Hunter didn’t do that. I did it. I didn’t just call up Hunter straight away. I tried punishing myself first. I thought maybe if I just did something it would help me feel better somehow but the things I was trying to do to myself just wasn’t enough. You understand that, right?”

“No,” Kurt told him honestly. “I really don’t. You shouldn’t have gone to Hunter. Do you understand that?”

“I do,” Sebastian nodded. “Fuck, Kurt, I’m sorry you have to deal with this. I’m just such a mess and you deserve better than me. You’re so perfect and I’m just… used merchandise,” he said bitterly. 

“Hey, don’t talk about yourself like that,” Kurt said sternly. “I won’t lie to you, Seb. I am still mad and upset with you. What you did tonight was so reckless. But you’re going to get through this, because I’m going to help you.”

“You mean… we’re still… you’re not breaking up with me?” Sebastian asked.

“Why would I break up with you?” Kurt asked as though it was the most ludicrous thing he’d ever heard. “I love you,” he told him. “Honestly, Sebastian, you may be the oldest but I am definitely the wisest. Now, why don’t you put some clothes on?”

“I feel dirty,” Sebastian said. “I know that I sought Hunter out. But what he did to me tonight… that wasn’t what I was looking for. I didn’t sign on for that.”

“You mean… the rimming?” Kurt asked hesitantly.

“That was my one thing, Kurt,” Sebastian explained in a choked voice. “That was all I had left. Before tonight, nobody had ever done that to me. These past weeks I was starting to think maybe that was a special part of myself I could give to you. But now it’s defiled and tainted just like the rest of me.”

“Ssh, don’t talk like that, beautiful,” Kurt leaned in to kiss the side of Sebastian’s head, then his cheek, then his lips. “I’ll run a hot bubble bath and we can clean up together, physically and symbolically.”

XXX

The pair sank into the warm bath water, the bubbles covering them up to their middles. They made an unspoken agreement to steer the conversation away from Hunter and the night’s events. They simply shared tales of funny situations and encounters with one another, Sebastian’s face turning lobster red from laughter when Kurt told him how Finn had believed he’d gotten Quinn pregnant via hot-tub. 

For a while, as they traded funny stories, exchanged chaste kisses and splashed water at one another, things didn’t seem so bad at all. 

“Try and get some sleep,” Kurt advised Sebastian once they had dried off from their bath. He guided Sebastian into an open-mouthed kiss before turning to the door.

“Kurt,” Sebastian called out. “I really am sorry about tonight.”

“I know,” Kurt replied offering him a small smile. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Don’t… don’t go,” Sebastian said, a pleading note to his voice. “Just stay with me tonight. Please. I don’t want to be alone.”

“Then I’ll stay,” Kurt told him and Sebastian released a relieved sigh. 

Both stripped down to just their boxers, they cuddled up in the bed together, Sebastian’s head resting on Kurt’s chest as the younger boy stroked the older boy’s hair. 

“I’m going back to Lima at the weekend,” Kurt announced. “Any chance you’ll come with me?”

“And meet your family you mean?” Sebastian asked.

“Yeah,” Kurt answered. “If it’s too stressful for you right now then I understand. But I really do want you to meet them.”

“I’ve never done a meet the boyfriend’s family thing before,” Sebastian said. “Actually, I’ve never really done the whole boyfriends thing before.”

“Neither have I,” Kurt pointed out. “We have the option to share a lot of firsts together, you know? Not every first has to be related to sexual exploits. There are plenty of other intimate firsts we can create together. There are so many things Hunter never had the opportunity to take away from you.”

“Will your family like me?” Sebastian asked nervously. 

“Carole will treat you like a Prince,” Kurt assured him. “My dad will be protective but don’t take it personally. And I’m not really sure how Finn will react. But I promise I won’t leave you alone to be interrogated or threatened by anyone. We’ll have fun; I’ll make sure of it. But only if you want to come.”

“Come, or cum?” Sebastian asked suggestively. 

“I see you’re getting some of that Sebastian Smythe attitude back,” Kurt grinned. 

“I see you didn’t answer my question,” Sebastian retorted.

“Let’s see how well you behave,” Kurt said huskily. “If you’re a good boy I’ll let you cum.”

Sebastian couldn’t tell if Kurt was serious or just being playfully flirtatious. He couldn’t deny the arousing thrill that spiked through him over the idea of being Kurt’s ‘good boy’ though. He had never been a good boy for Hunter, despite his best efforts. Maybe he could be a good boy for Kurt and relieve his need for punishment by having it replaced with praise, rewards and affection. 

Cuddling closer to Kurt, Sebastian decided he’d talk things through with Nick before broaching the subject with Kurt. In the mean time, he agreed to travel back to Lima with Kurt for the weekend and cherished the soft good night kiss Kurt bestowed upon him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued...


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

“Meeting the parents, that’s a big step,” Trent commented as he and Blaine helped Kurt back for a weekend back in Lima. “Are you nervous?”

“Yes,” Kurt admitted. “But don’t tell Sebastian. He’s certainly far more nervous than I am and if he senses that I’m nervous too it’ll only make him more nervous and then I’ll feel bad for making him so much more nervous and it will just be a big stifling mess of nervousness.” 

“I’m sure the weekend will be fine,” Blaine smiled. “Sebastian can charm just about anybody.”

“I’m not sure I’d agree with that,” Trent said. “Personally I adore Sebastian. I think he’s wonderful and I really admire him.”

“But?” Blaine prompted.

“I think he takes getting used to,” Trent explained. “He can be misunderstood when you first meet him. Even Kurt didn’t like him straight away.”

“Only because of the tradition,” Blaine defended.

“Well…” Kurt said uneasily and the other two looked to him to continue. “He was very flirty and I found that quite uncomfortable in the beginning. If the tradition wasn’t in place and he’d behaved like that I think I’d have still found it uncomfortable. I think Trent’s right. I think Sebastian can come on really strong and even overplay the sexy flirtation and stuff and that makes it easy to cast an incorrect judgement on him. He doesn’t show the softer or vulnerable side straight away.”

“Don’t worry, Kurt, I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Blaine assured. “Sebastian will do great,” he said confidently.

“Do you really need this many bow-ties for one weekend?” Trent asked looking through the items in Kurt’s suitcase.

“Yes,” Kurt and Blaine said together. “You can never have enough bow-ties,” Blaine added passionately. 

“Thanks for your help, guys,” Kurt smiled graciously once his suitcase was packed. “Hey, do me a favour,” Kurt said quietly to Trent as they left his room so Kurt could head down to the parking lot to wait for Sebastian. “Watch out for Blaine this weekend. Things are still a bit rough for him after everything Thad related.”

“I’ll make sure he’s ok,” Trent promised. 

XXX

“Are you sure you’re ready for this?” Nick asked Sebastian as he watched his friend throw some clothes and his toothbrush into a backpack. “Because if you’re not then you don’t have to go. Kurt will understand.”

“His family are expecting to meet me,” Sebastian answered. “What kind of impression will it give if I don’t show up? It’ll look like I have something to hide, or that I’m unreliable, or unable to demonstrate any sign of commitment, or like I don’t care about Kurt enough to bother meeting his family. I don’t want to give these people any extra reasons to think I’m not good enough for Kurt. I’m prepared to accept that they won’t think I’m good enough for him anyway, because let’s face it, I’m really not, but I don’t want to give them extra ammunition.”

“Hey, you are an upstanding gentleman,” Nick told him. “You are more than good enough for Kurt. Stop putting yourself down. And don’t put yourself through meeting these people if you’re not ready for it.”

“Nick, I’m doing this,” Sebastian said firmly. “Stop trying to talk me out of it and quit worrying about me so much.”

“I don’t think I’m ever going to stop worrying about you, Seb,” Nick replied seriously. “After everything I saw Hunter do to you last year… not to mention all the things he did that I didn’t witness… I just, I worry ok.”

“Kurt isn’t Hunter,” Sebastian pointed out. “He’d never treat me like that.”

“I know,” Nick nodded. “If I had even the slightest suspicion that Kurt might hurt you like that I’d have broken his legs by now and I’d gladly snap Hunter’s neck for you if I could.”

“So it’s scary Nick today,” Sebastian commented. “Hey scary Nick, how are you doing?”

“Drop the attitude, I worry about you ok, you’re my best friend and you mean so much to me,” Nick told him.

“Stop being so gay,” Sebastian rolled his eyes but Nick was not deterred. 

“I’ll be as gay as I like,” Nick said pulling Sebastian into a hug. “I love cock,” he declared.

“Jeff’s cock,” Sebastian smirked.

“Jeff’s cock,” Nick agreed. “And his ass and his mouth. And I love my best friend too. Even when you make stupid mistakes that make me want to strangle you I still love you and I still want to keep you safe.”

“And there’s protective big brother Nick,” Sebastian said and the darker-haired boy landed a quick swat to Sebastian’s backside.

“We’re having a touching bromance moment, don’t ruin it,” Nick chided.

“I love you too,” Sebastian made the hug tighter. “I wanted to ask you something,” he said stepping back from the hug.

“I’m listening,” Nick pulled out the desk chair and sat down while Sebastian dropped to his knees on the carpet. “Whoa,” Nick held up his hands as he took note of Sebastian’s submissive position. “If you’re going to ask me to punish you then you need to have a serious conversation with Kurt first and…”

“That’s not what I’m asking,” Sebastian interjected. “I just… I feel comfortable like this ok. Maybe I shouldn’t, but I do.”

“Alright,” Nick lowered his hand. “So what do you want?”

“I know I’ve made some bad decisions recently,” Sebastian said. “And I know I’m messed up.”

“Not your fault,” Nick felt it necessary to say.

“No, not my fault,” Sebastian agreed quietly. “But even without Hunter here terrorizing me I’ve felt the need to be punished. I’m not even sure why. Maybe its just because I got so used to it or maybe it’s something else. But I’ve felt like I’ve needed punishment so much that I even reached out to Hunter. I know that was wrong and I don’t want to mess up or be in a position where I feel that desperate again. You’ve tried to help by punishing me before and Kurt’s tried to help by having me punish him in a safe and loving way, or as loving as it can get I guess.”

“You can punish someone and still show the utmost love and devotion to them,” Nick stated. “And sometimes punishment play can be fun and enjoyable. It depends on the people involved and the situation and the trust and…”

“That isn’t the point I’m trying to make, Nick,” Sebastian interrupted. “I just, I thought maybe the whole punishment thing might be the wrong way to go. Maybe it is just messing with my head more. Maybe I’ve been through too much with Hunter for any kind of punishment in my love or sex life to be healthy. I wondered if maybe I should talk to Kurt about trying a new approach.”

“What did you have in mind?” Nick queried. 

“Well, nice stuff,” Sebastian shrugged. “Instead of punishment maybe I could be praised and rewarded instead.”

“Maybe, if you think that will help you stop yearning to be punished,” Nick said. “So, what gave you that idea?”

“Don’t laugh,” Sebastian warned. “But after… after the Hunter stuff, Kurt stayed with me all night and we were just talking normally and he invited me to go to Lima with him and he happened to innocently throw out the phrase ‘good boy’ and I kind of latched on to it.”

“The idea of Kurt calling you a ‘good boy’ turns you on?” Nick asked.

“Well, yes,” Sebastian admitted and Nick’s lips curved upwards into a smile. “Don’t you dare laugh,” Sebastian huffed.

“Not laughing,” Nick replied, still grinning. “I think that’s adorable.”

“Just tell me honestly, if I talked with Kurt about this do you think he’d be willing to give it a go or does it all just sound stupid?” Sebastian asked.

“It isn’t stupid at all,” Nick told him seriously. “And don’t get me wrong, Kurt has this incredible aura about him. He can command attention if he wants it and he can be authoritative. But it isn’t in his nature to hurt people, especially those he cares about. He could never be comfortable with hurting you or punishing you, no matter how consensual it was on your part. But I think he could take care of you in the way you’re asking for. If there is any chance that this could help you move on from this need to be punished and abused then you have to talk with Kurt about this different approach. Tell him you like the idea of being his ‘good boy’ and talk over what that means for both of you.”

“Alright, thanks, Nick,” Sebastian smiled as he stood up and swung his backpack over his shoulder.

“Oh, one more thing,” Nick said. “Don’t bring up this stuff with Kurt while you’re staying at his parent’s house. If they overheard anything that would make things ways too awkward.”

“Noted,” Sebastian rolled his eyes giving Nick a one-armed hug. “Have a good weekend. Fuck Jeff extra hard for me.” 

“Be good,” Nick called after him. 

XXX

All too soon, Kurt was pulling his car into the Hummel-Hudson drive.

“Sebastian, baby, are you ok?” Kurt asked looking concernedly to his boyfriend as he unbuckled his seat belt.

“I’ve been worse,” Sebastian stated. “Though I have certainly been better too.”

“Seb, if you’ve changed your mind you can say, I won’t be mad,” Kurt told him.

“You’d be disappointed though,” Sebastian said knowingly. “And I haven’t changed my mind. But I might need to change my underwear because I’m so nervous I might actually wet myself.”

“It’ll be fine, come on,” Kurt hopped out of the driver’s seat and moved round the car to open the door to help Sebastian out. “Just relax and be yourself,” he advised squeezing his hand tight as he led his boyfriend up the path, his free hand dragging his suitcase along behind them while Sebastian’s free hand gripped tight to his backpack. “This isn’t a big deal really. We’ll just eat dinner, watch a movie maybe, there is absolutely nothing to be scared of.”

“I might vomit,” Sebastian whispered.

“You’ll be fine, everything’s going to be ok,” Kurt assured as they reached the front door.

Before Kurt could reach for his house key, the front door was pulled open to reveal Burt Hummel in his baseball cap, baggy jeans and flannel shirt. His eyes passed over his beloved son to take in ‘the boyfriend’.

“Dad, hi, it’s so good to see you,” Kurt gushed releasing Sebastian’s hand, letting go of his suitcase and wrapping his arms tight around his father. 

“Good to see you too, kiddo,” Burt replied fondly as he hugged his son back, though his eyes never left a pale Sebastian’s face. “So, you’re the boyfriend,” Burt stated.

“Dad, this is Sebastian,” Kurt introduced proudly as took a step back and rested a hand on the older boy’s shoulder. “Sebastian, this is my dad, Burt Hummel.”

Sebastian threw up over Burt’s feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> QUESTION: Has anyone reading actually thrown up over their boyfriend/girlfriend’s parents’ feet when meeting them for the first time? 
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. Sebastian looked mortified, as did Kurt, while Burt scrunched his nose in disgust at the vomit covering his old sneakers. 

“Um, Sebastian gets travel sick,” Kurt excused awkwardly. As he smiled sheepishly at his dad, he desperately tried to communicate to the older man to let the matter pass by with as little awkwardness as possible. 

“I’m really sorry, sir,” Sebastian managed to say, his voice sounding hoarse. 

Casting a sympathetic look Sebastian’s way, Kurt wondered if the ‘sir’ title was directed at himself or his dad. He had noticed that Sebastian fell into the habit of calling him ‘sir’ if deeply stressed or distraught and the situation at hand was certainly a troubling one. 

“No harm done, kid,” Burt said gruffly though his tone and demeanour still wasn’t as friendly as Kurt or Sebastian would have hoped for. 

“Hello boys,” Carole greeted warmly as she appeared. “Don’t stand in the doorway, come in,” she beckoned. “Kurt, honey, you look more handsome every time I see you,” she gushed pulling her step-son in for a hug and peppering his cheek with kisses. “Now aren’t you going to introduce me to… oh,” she trailed off taking in the sight of vomit covering Burt’s feet. 

“Carole, this is Sebastian,” Kurt introduced and Carole looked away from Burt’s puke covered sneakers to smile kindly at her step-son’s boyfriend. 

“Lovely to meet you, Sebastian,” Carole said coaxing him off the doorstep and into the house. “How was the journey?” she asked conversationally.

“I vomited,” Sebastian answered.

“Oh sweetie, come on, let’s get you some water,” Carole fussed leading him towards the kitchen. 

“Kurt, stay,” Burt ordered before his son could follow after them. He made a point of taking his sneakers off and leaving them outside the house. “That boy’s older than you,” he stated once Carole had led Sebastian out of earshot. 

“Yes,” Kurt confirmed. “He’s a senior. So?” he asked with a quirk of his eyebrow, almost daring his dad to say something. 

“You didn’t mention that he was older,” Burt said accusingly. 

“You didn’t ask,” Kurt countered defensively. “Besides, it isn’t a dramatic age difference.”

“How serious are you two?” Burt wanted to know. 

“We haven’t had sex if that’s what you’re asking,” Kurt replied. “Not that it’s any of your business.”

“Don’t give me that attitude, Kurt,” Burt warned. 

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised with a sigh. “Look dad, I’m back for the weekend. I want to have a good time with you. So please, don’t ruin this visit by asking rude and personal questions. Sebastian’s so nervous and he really is a nice guy dad, one who cares about me, so please, just give him a chance. And try to be friendly rather than intimidating. Please, for me.”

“He puked over my feet,” Burt stated. “Not a great first impression.”

“It was an accident,” Kurt defended. “Don’t judge him based on that.”

“Fine, the boy’s got one more shot,” Burt shrugged. 

XXX

For Sebastian, it was a rather uncomfortable affair being in the Hummel-Hudson household. His stomach had settled and he’d cleaned his teeth. He’d also been introduced to Finn who seemed to be trying to break his fingers when he shook his hand. Looking up at the other boy, Sebastian wondered why Kurt had neglected to inform him that his step-brother was part giant. 

They gathered in the living-room together. Burt was seated in one arm-chair, his eyes trained on Sebastian like a hawk. Finn was slumped in a second arm-chair trying to imitate Burt’s penetrative stare. Sebastian was sat in the middle of the couch between Kurt and Carole, desperately yearning to seek comfort from his boyfriend by holding his hand but not daring to under the gaze of Burt and Finn. 

“Oh, but you have done well, Kurt,” Carole complimented. “He’s such a good-looking boy. Burt, honey, isn’t Sebastian such a good-looking boy?” 

Burt grunted in response. 

“So, you play sports at Dalton?” Burt questioned. 

“Lacrosse, sir,” Sebastian answered and Burt made a non-committal noise.

“What about Football or Basketball?” Finn asked. “You know, a real man’s game.”

“Finn,” Carole chided while Kurt shot his step-brother a death glare. 

“I heard you thought you impregnated a girl via hot-tub,” Sebastian commented, his facial expression remarkably innocent but the smirk was present in his voice. “But the truth of the matter is she cheated on you, with your best friend no less. That has to be embarrassing. Maybe if you’d seen to her needs like a real man she wouldn’t have strayed.”

“Yeah, well,” Finn prepared to make a retort but Burt interjected.

“That’s enough,” Burt said. “I don’t wanna hear that kind of talk under my roof. From anybody. Understood?”

“Yes sir,” Sebastian answered.

“Sorry, Burt,” Finn grumbled still glaring sourly at Sebastian. 

“Come on, Seb, I’ll show you my room,” Kurt offered hoping his boyfriend would feel more at ease if it were just the two of them.

“Finn’s going with you,” Burt stated, a hint of a smug look on his face thinking the boys wouldn’t get up to mischief with Finn watching. 

“Dad,” Kurt complained before looking to Carole for some support.

“Is that really necessary, Burt?” Carole asked.

“I’m sure Sebastian doesn’t mind if Finn hangs out with them,” Burt said. “Right, kid?”

“Not at all, sir,” Sebastian replied. “Kurt and I rather like an audience,” he said suggestively with a wink. Kurt blushed, Finn looked confused, Burt was at a loss for words and Carole disguised a laugh as a cough. 

XXX

Up in Kurt’s room, Sebastian did feel more at ease. He still wasn’t a big fan of Finn Hudson and it didn’t seem like Finn was warming up to him at all either. Still, lounging in a bed with Kurt and exchanging kisses was something Sebastian enjoyed very much. If the display made Finn uncomfortable then that was just an added bonus as far as Sebastian was concerned. 

“Kurt, dude, come on, I don’t want to have to watch you get a tongue bath from some rich boy,” Finn complained. 

“So close your eyes,” Sebastian suggested before moving to Kurt’s neck to press kisses across where the collar would usually rest. 

“Can we watch a DVD?” Finn asked. “Or go to my room and play Xbox.” 

“Do whatever you want,” Sebastian commented. “Kurt and I are otherwise occupied.”

“Seb, maybe we should stop,” Kurt said. “It feels kind of weird to be making out with you in front of my step-brother.”

“DVD then?” Sebastian asked.

“What would you like to watch?” Kurt gently pushed Sebastian off of him and crossed the room to pick out a movie.

“Whatever you think Finn will hate most,” Sebastian smirked.

Kurt just rolled his eyes before selecting a film he knew Finn hated. As it happened, Sebastian rather hated it too, but he refused to let Finn or Kurt know that. 

XXX

“Go on, honey, just say it,” Carole advised her husband. “Get it out of your system.”

“I don’t like Kurt having a boyfriend,” Burt admitted. “He’s my son. He’s so good-hearted and innocent and little. He should be singing along to musicals in his room and shopping and having sleepovers with his girlfriends, not running around with a boyfriend.”

“Burt, he isn’t a child anymore,” Carole pointed out. “They don’t stay young forever. Kurt is growing up and you need to let him. You always knew this day would come.”

“Yeah, I know,” Burt nodded. “But my Kurt, he’s a good kid. A great kid, the best. He’s smart and mature, he’s strong and brave. When we lost his mum, he had to grow up real fast and that wasn’t fair. But even though I know he’s more mature than most guys his age and that he is grown up, I still look at him and see that little chubby-cheeked four year old boy asking me for a pair of sensible heels. We sent him to Dalton so he could be safe from those punks at McKinley – who are still on my to shoot list by the way – and Dalton is an all boy’s school so odds are there are gonna be other boys there who like other boys too. After all the bullying and the homophobia at McKinley I even thought it would be nice for Kurt to meet a boy at Dalton. He’s had to watch most of his friends date and fall in love. He’s my son, I want him to be able to have those things too. He should be able to hold a boy’s hand and ditch classes for a make-out session under the bleachers. Honestly, Carole, I really was hoping he’d meet a nice guy there so he could start experiencing those kind of things. I guess I just wasn’t prepared for how protective I’d get when it actually happened.”

“You’re meeting your son’s first boyfriend, it’s natural to feel protective,” Carole said. “But as a parent you just have to reign it in and let Kurt discover new experiences himself.”

“What if that kid breaks his heart?” Burt asked.

“Then you’ll be here to help Kurt pick up the pieces and remind him that there’s one man who will always love him,” Carole replied. “Now, honey, do you really need to have Finn up there with them?”

“Fine,” Burt sighed unable to win against Carole’s warm eyes and kind expression. “I’ll tell Finn to come down.”

XXX

“Alone at last,” Sebastian commented once Finn had left Kurt’s bedroom. “I don’t think your dad and Finn like me very much. Sorry about that.”

“Finn’s just being a Neanderthal,” Kurt claimed. “And my dad hasn’t had to deal with me having a boyfriend before. This is new territory for him, he doesn’t know how to handle it yet. Give him time. Anyway, it doesn’t matter. I still think you’re gorgeous and charming.”

“Thanks,” Sebastian smiled bashfully and Kurt couldn’t help but steal a kiss.

“You’re pretty when you blush,” Kurt commented. 

“You’re pretty when you breathe,” Sebastian replied.

“I always breathe,” Kurt stated.

“Exactly,” Sebastian returned. 

“You’re too cute,” Kurt accused hitting the older boy with a pillow. “I simply must kiss you again,” he declared before sprawling half across Sebastian’s body and melding their mouths together. 

“Mmm,” Sebastian moaned into the kiss as Kurt’s hands travelled up his waist before pinning his hands by his head and linking their fingers together. As their tongues danced together, all Sebastian could think of was how desperately he wanted to hear Kurt call him his ‘good boy’. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Kurt gushed between kisses. “So beautiful… so perfect… love you so much.”

The praise was lovely to hear. It was intoxicating in fact. Just having Kurt’s breath tickle the shell of his ear as he whispered sweet words filled Sebastian with arousal that made his pants impossibly tight. Yet he still longed for a repeat of that ‘good boy’ endearment. Between kisses, he almost begged Kurt to simply call him a ‘good boy’ but he remembered Nick’s advice not to have such a discussion in Kurt’s house where his family might overhear. So Sebastian settled for arching his neck to give Kurt access to his throat, hoping the younger boy would leave some kind of mark on him. 

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned and Sebastian could feel his boyfriend was excited too.

“Let me blow you,” Sebastian asked as he traced his fingers in circular motions over Kurt’s hipbones beneath the boy’s shirt.

“W-what?” Kurt sat up, shocked by the request, his heart thundering in his chest. The idea was certainly enticing, he was so much more than tempted, but insanely nervous as well.

“Please, Kurt,” Sebastian begged trailing one hand to rest atop Kurt’s belt buckle. 

“But my dad and Carole are downstairs,” Kurt pointed out in a whisper as though they were close enough to overhear.

“Then you’ll have to be quiet,” Sebastian replied with a mischievous smirk.

“Finn could come back,” Kurt said.

“He might learn something,” Sebastian shrugged as he slowly unfastened Kurt’s belt and popped the button of his pants. “Please Kurt,” he asked permission before going any further. 

“Ok,” Kurt nodded slotting his mouth against Sebastian’s for another quick kiss before kneeling up so Sebastian could open his pants and take out his cock. “How should we…?”

“Just straddle my face,” Sebastian instructed and Kurt nearly lost it right there.

“Are you sure this will be ok?” Kurt asked, half-excited, half-nervous. “I mean, you’ll be able to breathe right?”

“Trust me, baby, I can take it,” Sebastian assured him as he flicked his tongue out to give a teasing lick to the head of Kurt’s dick.

“Fuck,” Kurt swore placing his hands on the wall to brace himself.

“Remember to keep quiet,” Sebastian smirked before gripping Kurt’s hips and stretching his mouth wide to take in Kurt’s cock. 

Looking upwards, he saw that Kurt’s head was thrown back so he was looking at the ceiling. Closing his eyes, Sebastian concentrated on making Kurt feel good. He’d had plenty of practice sucking dick so it was quite easy for him to fight his gag reflex and suck and lap at Kurt’s appendage. 

“Fuck,” Kurt repeated in a high whine and Sebastian opened his eyes. This time when he looked up, Kurt was looking back down at him and Sebastian felt heat rise in his cheeks. “Seb,” Kurt mewled as quietly as he could manage.

Sebastian hummed around the cock in his throat and Kurt’s eyes rolled back in his head as he began rocking his hips, fucking Sebastian’s mouth, though the older boy suspected Kurt didn’t realise his own actions. 

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kurt whispered before dropping his hands from the wall and gripping handfuls of Sebastian’s hair instead. “Oh fuck,” he keened before he came. “Wow,” he sighed resting his forehead on the wall, his softening dick still in the warm cavern of Sebastian’s wet mouth. 

Gently, Sebastian pinched Kurt’s leg.

“Sorry,” Kurt apologised before pulling out of Sebastian’s mouth and dropping down by his side. “Are you ok?” he checked. 

“I’m fine, sir,” Sebastian assured with a smile. 

“You really don’t need to call me ‘sir’,” Kurt reminded him as he reached a finger out to wipe away a drop of cum from the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Can I?” Sebastian asked taking hold of Kurt’s wrist and looking hopefully to the cum on his finger.

“Um… ok,” Kurt answered watching in fascination as Sebastian licked the substance from his finger. “Do you need… shall I…?” Kurt asked gesturing down to Sebastian’s crotch. 

Sebastian was fully prepared to agree when Burt called to them that dinner was ready. He then spent the meal with a blush on his face on account of his raging hard-on.

To Be Continued…

Please Review

Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

After dinner, Sebastian took refuge in the backyard while Kurt helped Carole do the dishes and Burt and Finn slumped in the armchairs in the living-room. Taking out his phone, he called Nick and relayed to him all that had been happening. Judging by the sound of things, Nick was on the floor laughing hysterically over the fact Sebastian had puked over Mr. Hummel’s feet and sat at the dinner table with an obvious erection tenting his pants. 

“Seriously, Nick, it is not that funny,” Sebastian drawled. “Cut it out,” he complained when his friend only continued to laugh hysterically. “You’re my best friend, you should comfort me. Nick… Nick… Nicholas!” he snapped in annoyance.

“Sorry, sorry,” Nick apologised through titters of laughter. “At least Kurt’s step-mum is being nice,” he offered as comfort.

“True,” Sebastian acknowledged. “But daddy dearest and big brother clearly do not approve of the wonderful sexy-as-hell being that is Sebastian Smythe. Though I suspect I just ignite the homosexual urges they have deep within them and they’re jealous and uptight that Kurt will get to fuck me one day and they never shall,” he said cockily. 

“Yes, I’m sure that’s the reason,” Nick humoured him. “Just try and enjoy your time with Kurt. Don’t worry about what Mr. Hummel is thinking. Don’t even try to go out of your way to impress him, it’ll just look like you’re trying to suck up and that’s an unattractive quality. Be polite if he talks to you and be yourself and try to be as comfortable as you can. But don’t make it your mission to seek out anyone’s approval. Let them come to approve of you naturally on their own terms, don’t force anything. But don’t go out of your way to behave inappropriately either,” he chided.

“Yes, mother,” Sebastian drawled sarcastically. 

“Highly amusing, sonny-boy,” Nick replied. “Just be good ok?”

“I’m always good,” Sebastian said innocently. “Until I get to the bedroom,” he added suggestively. 

“Hey, I’ve got to go,” Nick told him. “There’s a beautiful blonde on my bed wearing far too much clothing.”

“Cum on Jeff’s face for me,” Sebastian said by way of goodbye before ending the call and heading back inside to help Kurt and Carole do the dishes. 

XXX

Night-time arrived, bringing with it an argument about sleeping arrangements. Kurt was determined to have Sebastian share his room for the night but Burt absolutely refused. 

“You or Sebastian can share Finn’s room,” Burt told Kurt. “I don’t care which one of you shares with Finn, but you and Sebastian are not sleeping in the same bedroom, not under my roof.”

“Dad, that is not fair,” Kurt complained practically stomping his foot like a petulant child, a sight his boyfriend found to be rather adorable. “We’re not going to do anything inappropriate. Honestly, dad, don’t you trust me?”

“Don’t play the trust card, that isn’t what this is about,” Burt retorted. “Rules are rules, Kurt. If Finn has a girl over they won’t share his room, so when you have boys over they won’t be sharing a room with you either. That’s the rule, its fair and its here to stay, kiddo.”

“This is ridiculous,” Kurt huffed. “Carole?” he asked turning to her for support.

“Sorry, honey,” Carole replied. “I agree with your dad on this one. If we don’t allow Finn to share a room with his girlfriend then we can’t let you share with your boyfriend.”

“So let Finn share a room with girls,” Kurt responded throwing his hands up in the air. “It’s not like he knows how to get them pregnant anyway.”

“Hey,” Finn interjected, insulted.

“Well it’s true,” Kurt retaliated. 

“Hot-tub,” Sebastian murmured under his breath in amusement. 

“Look, Kurt,” Burt sighed. “You are not sharing a room with Sebastian. That is final. Now, you can either say goodnight and head on up to bed, or you can try and argue with me some more and then I’ll do the embarrassing parent thing and show your boyfriend your baby photos.”

“Oh, argue some more, please, for me,” Sebastian begged but Kurt did not seem to share his amusement. 

“Fine,” Kurt huffed in defeat. “Sebastian can take my room and I’ll share with Finn.”

“Thank you, Kurt,” Burt said and Kurt just rolled his eyes before taking Sebastian’s hand and leading him upstairs. 

XXX

“Ridiculous… unfair… no trust…” Kurt muttered bitterly under his breath as he set his vanity up to go through his nightly skincare routine. 

“Hey, lighten up,” Sebastian suggested as he stripped down to his boxers and sat on Kurt’s bed. “This weekend is about you spending time with your family. You’re supposed to enjoy yourself, not argue. Besides, it’s obvious your dad really cares about you.”

“I know,” Kurt answered quietly. “And I love him too, more than anything. I know how lucky I am that we’ve been able to develop such a close bond. But that doesn’t mean I don’t get angry with him sometimes. All teenagers get annoyed with their parents. We’ll be fine in the morning, stop worrying.”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian replied moving to stand behind Kurt at the mirror, resting his hands on his shoulders. 

“I’ve told you, Seb, you don’t need to call me that,” Kurt reminded him.

“I know,” Sebastian ducked his eyes to the ground and Kurt quietly mused to himself whether his boyfriend’s usage of the word ‘sir’ might be a little kink of his rather than a slip of the tongue after so long of suffering at the hands of Hunter. “So, what awkward and uncomfortable humiliation scenarios do you have planned for me tomorrow?”

“Today wasn’t that bad was it?” Kurt asked sympathetically. 

“It was fine,” Sebastian shrugged massaging Kurt’s shoulders lightly as he watched the boy apply some kind of product to his face.

“Apart from the puking incident you mean?” Kurt asked. “And the hard-on at the dinner table?”

“At least your family know I’m well endowed,” Sebastian replied with a smirk and Kurt just smiled fondly.

“I’d better hurry up and head to Finn’s room,” Kurt said regretfully. “If I delay it too long I’m sure my dad will come up to make sure we do sleep apart.”

“You could always sneak back to me after your dad and Carole go to bed,” Sebastian suggested deviously. 

“And I’m very tempted,” Kurt told him, his voice a little huskier than normal as he stood, turned and stepped up to Sebastian so they were chest to chest. “But I’ll resist for now. I can just sneak into your dorm room when we’re back at Dalton… only if you’re a good boy of course.”

“Mmm, sir,” Sebastian moaned pressing his lips earnestly against Kurt’s. Hearing his boyfriend call him a ‘good boy’ positively killed him. “Fuck, I’m so desperate to cum,” he admitted. 

“Ssh, baby, I’ve got you,” Kurt soothed. As Sebastian had done such a beautiful job of getting him off before dinner, Kurt thought it only fair that he return the favour. “I’m going to make you cum, Seb,” Kurt promised sounding a lot more confident than he truly felt. “But we have to be quick and we have to be quiet.”

“So romantic,” Sebastian quipped. 

“Oh ssh,” Kurt replied landing a light swat to the older boy’s rear. “On the bed,” Kurt requested quietly, his heart racing and every nerve trembling with excitement over how naughty the situation seemed. 

Pushing Sebastian down on the mattress, Kurt gave him a messy tongue-filled kiss before shoving his boyfriend’s boxers down and taking his cock in his hand. It felt heavy and firm and warm to the touch, the thick vein on the underside pulsing with arousal. 

“Remember, you must be quiet,” Kurt whispered laying a slender finger over Sebastian’s lips as he got to work on stroking Sebastian’s quivering member. 

It was a tremendous challenge for Sebastian to keep quiet, especially when Kurt twisted his hand in just the right way and gazed down into his eyes, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he was succeeding in being quiet enough but he did his best. His hips bucked upwards, working to meet Kurt’s strokes.

“You like that?” Kurt asked, his words soft and low.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian said breathlessly. “Let me finger myself, please?” he asked with a slight whine to his voice.

“No lube,” Kurt told him apologetically, his hand still working up and down Sebastian’s length.

“Don’t care,” Sebastian grunted before slipping his finger into his mouth and moistening it with saliva. He moved his spit-soaked finger down to his hole, spread his legs wider and arched off the bed, really making a show of things for Kurt as he slipped the finger inside himself. “I’m… I’m gonna…” he warned.

A stream of cum erupted from the tip of Sebastian’s penis, a lot of it coating Kurt’s hand, some landing on Sebastian’s stomach. 

“Thank you, sir,” Sebastian mouthed with a satisfied smile.

“You’re welcome,” Kurt replied giving a squeeze to his boyfriend’s cock, milking him just a little bit more.

Both boys then froze as one loud knock sounded on the bedroom door. Before either of them could say anything or make any movement, Burt poked his head inside the room, his eyes taking in the sight of his son with his hand wrapped around his boyfriend’s dick.

“Dad!” Kurt squeaked jumping to his feet, his hands held up as though in surrender. He then realised that his right hand was dripping with Sebastian’s cum and he hastily hid it behind his back as though that would prevent his dad from understanding what had been going on. 

As Sebastian slipped his boxers up to cover himself he tried to decide which of the Hummel men was blushing the deepest shade of red but it was very difficult to call. 

“Finn’s room, Kurt, now,” Burt said. His son didn’t need to be told twice. Eyes on the carpet he fled the room, leaving Sebastian in the company of Burt Hummel wearing nothing but his boxers. 

“I’m… sorry you had to see that, sir,” Sebastian said awkwardly scrambling to get himself under the covers. 

It seemed that Burt didn’t know how to respond as he simply switched the light off, left the room and closed the door behind him. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore to the darkness of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Haha, I’m so cruel
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near… I still have no idea how it will end, but the end is upon us nonetheless

Chapter 27

Breakfast was interesting. Kurt refused to look at Burt, or indeed anybody at all. He didn’t even seem to want to sit too close to Sebastian while his father was in the room. For his part, Burt didn’t seem able to meet his son’s eye either. He managed to send plenty of glares Sebastian’s way though. 

Nibbling daintily on his breakfast, Sebastian felt the only appropriate way to respond to Burt’s disapproving glares was to smirk in his face, even giving the occasional wink. It was definitely worth it purely for entertainment value. 

“The weather is quite nice today,” Carole commented and Burt grunted in response. “I thought we could all go out for a picnic later.”

“Sure, Carole, that sounds nice,” Kurt managed to say, his cheeks a bright red.

“Great, then it’s settled,” Carole smiled. “Stop glaring,” she whispered discreetly to Burt.

“Kurt, when you’re done eating you and I need to talk,” Burt said.

“Should I be present for this conversation too?” Sebastian asked in an amused tone causing his boyfriend to kick him under the table while Burt looked like he wanted to do more than simply kick him.

“No, kid, you and I don’t need to talk,” Burt answered without looking at the boy. “Ever again,” he added under his breath.

“I think he’s starting to like me,” Sebastian smiled at Kurt who promptly dropped his head onto the table still feeling absolutely mortified. 

XXX

“How was…?” Sebastian started to ask some time later after Kurt had talked with his dad.

“I don’t want to talk about it. Ever,” Kurt answered firmly.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian responded as he scooted over on Kurt’s bed so his boyfriend could join him. “What are my chances of a make-out session?”

“It is chaste kisses and hand-holding only until we get back to Dalton,” Kurt informed him.

“Is that your rule or your dad’s?” Sebastian asked propping his head up in his hand.

“Mine,” Kurt replied. “If my dad had his way I’d remain a virgin forever.”

“And if I had my way you wouldn’t be a virgin by the end of the night,” Sebastian smirked and Kurt hit him playfully.

“My dad’s really embarrassed about what he walked in on,” Kurt said seriously. “I’m really embarrassed too. There are some things parents are simply not meant to see and that is one of them. Just do me a favour and try not to make the situation any more embarrassing. Don’t be so flirty or suggestive in earshot of my dad. It makes him uncomfortable.”

“So you want me to behave myself?” Sebastian asked hoping for Kurt to verbalise a clarification that he wanted him to be a ‘good boy’.”

“Yes, please,” Kurt responded.

“And if I do behave myself?” Sebastian prompted. “Will I get something in return for being a… good boy?” he dared to use the ‘good boy’ phrase himself

Kurt surveyed his boyfriend carefully and Sebastian thought perhaps he was catching on to how he felt about the ‘good boy’ term. The older boy waited with bated breath, unsure as to whether Kurt had figured it out and nervous that he might not approve of the idea if he did realise Sebastian’s little kink. 

“We’ll see,” Kurt replied and Sebastian just forced a smile, still uncertain as to whether things had been made clear to Kurt yet. 

XXX

Before they left the house for the picnic, Kurt excused himself to use the bathroom as a cover for making a phone call to Nick. 

“Hey, Kurt,” Nick greeted from the other end of the phone. “How are things going today?”

“Ok, I guess,” Kurt answered casually. “How are Jeff and Blaine?”

“They’re good,” Nick assured him. “I’m fine too by the way, thanks for asking,” he added teasingly. 

“I don’t have a lot of time,” Kurt explained. “We’re about to go for a picnic, they all think I’m making use of the facilities. Just tell me… does Sebastian like being called a… um… good boy?” he whispered the last two words. 

“Yes,” Nick answered simply.

“Oh, um, ok,” Kurt answered, surprised that Nick had responded so readily. “Is it… is it a sexual thing?”

“I believe so,” Nick told him. “At least in part it is. But, Kurt, this is really a conversation you should be having with Sebastian.”

“Right, yes, of course,” Kurt replied. “I just, Sebastian’s been a little… almost dropping hints… I wasn’t really sure… I just… damn it, I’m usually far more eloquent than this,” he took a breath. “I just thought I’d… check.”

“Just talk things through with Sebastian when you’re back at Dalton,” Nick advised. “There is nothing to be nervous about. Now go and enjoy your day.”

“Right, yes, will do. Thanks Nick,” Kurt said before hanging up and joining his family and boyfriend in the car.

XXX

They parked up the car and Carole loaded Finn up with the picnic basket, a blanket and two deckchairs before leading the way to a nice little spot on the large field. A number of other families and groups of friends seemed to have had the same idea as there were plenty of picnics and ball games going on around them. 

“Finn, not yet,” Carole tutted slapping Finn’s hands away from the food as she set things up. “Wait for everybody to get here.”

“But we’re all here,” Finn pointed out gesturing to Burt seated in one of the deckchairs and Kurt and Sebastian trying to get comfortable on the blanket.

“No we’re not,” Carole corrected. “I invited some of your friends along to join us. Oh look,” she pointed across the field and waved in welcome to Mercedes, Rachel and her two dads who were making their way over.

Not too long later, Sam showed up with his little brother and sister as well as his guitar. 

“Can we eat now?” Finn asked impatiently. 

“Youngest first,” Carole said pointedly gesturing for Stacey and Stevie to make up some food on the paper plates. 

As Carole chatted with Mr. and Mr. Berry, Rachel and Mercedes bombarded Kurt with all the gossip he had been missing as well as interrogating him about his relationship with Sebastian as though the other boy couldn’t hear every word they were saying. Finn was chasing Stevie around the field while Sam talked sports with Burt. Stacey had invited herself to crawl into Sebastian’s lap and had fashioned them both a Princess tiara made from the paper plates. The Dalton boy was sure he must look ridiculous and while he normally despised children there was just something about the way little Stacey fluttered her eyelashes that prevented him from being able to say no. 

Once Rachel and Mercedes seemed satisfied with everything Kurt had told them about Sebastian, the girls turned to Sam and encouraged him to play something on his guitar. As soon as he started strumming, Rachel began to sing, Mercedes soon interjecting and engaging the girl in an epic Diva-Off.

“Is this usually how their duets go?” Sebastian asked Kurt.

“More often than you’d think,” Kurt nodded.

“Dance with me Princess Sebastian!” Stacey requested tugging on his arm and Kurt smiled on in amusement as his boyfriend danced with the little girl while wearing his paper plate tiara. 

After singing a total of five songs, Rachel took it upon herself to host a Choreography Class. Her two dads and Carole humoured her by joining in. Stacey leapt up to dance with them, pulling Sebastian up with her. 

The group had been out on the field for nearly three and a half hours when the clouds started to cover the sun and the air became chillier. Gathering up their things, they set off across the field towards their respective cars, Sebastian carrying Stacey on his shoulders. 

“Young Stacey was very taken with you, Sebastian,” Carole commented with a smile as they drove back in the car after making their goodbyes to the others.

“Yeah, I guess,” Sebastian shrugged as if it wasn’t a big deal though he was secretly pleased that the little girl had liked him so much after being in Burt and Finn’s hostile company for so long.

XXX 

The remainder of the weekend passed by without incident though Sebastian suspected that Burt and Finn still weren’t his biggest fans. Carole genuinely seemed to like him though so Sebastian counted that as a victory. 

Kurt repacked his suitcase and Sebastian shoved his things into his backpack before following Kurt out to the car. He then stood awkwardly with his hands in his pockets as Kurt said goodbye to his family. He then found himself pulled into a hug by Carole who made him promise to come back and visit with Kurt again soon.

“Of course, I’d love to,” Sebastian told her and she kissed his cheek fondly.

“Look after my brother,” Finn said to Sebastian. Though based upon the look in his eye, Sebastian imagined Finn was really trying to say something along the lines of ‘if anything bad happens to my brother I’m holding you responsible and will mess you up so bad they won’t be able to find the pieces.’

“You two have a safe drive back to school,” Burt said. “Good to meet you, Sebastian,” he had clearly been instructed to say as he held his hand out for Sebastian to shake.

“You too, sir,” Sebastian replied politely as he forced himself not to wince at Burt’s bone-crushing grip.

“I love you, son,” Burt told Kurt pulling him close for a tight hug.

“Love you too, dad,” Kurt replied clutching back just as fiercely, breathing in his dad’s scent. 

“Go on, get outta here,” Burt said.

XXX

“So, overall the weekend wasn’t too bad,” Kurt commented and Sebastian snorted derisively. 

“Really, sweetheart?” Sebastian asked with a quirked eyebrow. “The first thing I did was puke over your dad’s feet. I insulted your step-brother a few times. I sat at the dinner table with an obvious erection. I sat in a public field with a paper plate tiara being referred to as ‘Princess Sebastian’, not even ‘Prince’, just ‘Princess’. Oh, and what was that other thing?” he asked in mock-thought. “Oh yeah, your dad walked in on us just in time to see me ejaculate.”

“Ok, when you say it like that it sounds awful,” Kurt admitted. “I’m sorry. Maybe we shouldn’t have come.”

“No, it’s fine,” Sebastian said. “Clearly your dad and Finn still don’t like me and there were some truly embarrassing moments but I sort of had fun and I did promise Carole that I’d go back.”

“Thank you for going with me, Seb,” Kurt told him. “It really did mean a lot to me.”

“I’d do just about anything for you, Kurt,” Sebastian replied.

“I know,” Kurt said as he took one hand off the steering-wheel to squeeze Sebastian’s upper-thigh. “That’s why you’re my good boy.”

Sebastian just about came in his pants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Please Review
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and thanks for reading
> 
> I plan to finish this story within the next two chapters. There will probably be some time-jumps.

Chapter 28

They were back at Dalton. The pair had barely unpacked their things before Nick, Jeff, Blaine and Trent had forced their company upon them. They were good friends, they really were, and Sebastian loved them dearly. But he desperately wanted them all to get out of his dorm room so he could be alone with Kurt and do things Burt Hummel would thoroughly disapprove of. 

If Kurt shared Sebastian’s current irritation then the boy didn’t show it. 

“What do you think, Sebastian?” Blaine asked.

“I don’t care, I wasn’t listening,” Sebastian answered honestly and Kurt frowned at him slightly.

“Sebastian, don’t be so rude,” Kurt chided. “Apologise,” he said gently.

“Ok, sorry,” Sebastian told his friends as he repressed an eye-roll. 

“Good boy,” Kurt whispered into his boyfriend’s ear.

Yes, Sebastian loved his friends dearly but more than ever he wanted the cock-blocking scoundrels out of his dorm room.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Sebastian declared holding his hands up. “Sorry boys but you need to leave immediately.”

“What? Why?” Trent asked.

“I believe that’s why,” Nick sniggered as he pointed to the growing bulge in Sebastian’s pants. 

“Yes, you are correct, Nicky-old-boy,” Sebastian retorted in an agitated tone. “Now get your cute butts out of my room before I take my cock out and slap you round the face with it.”

“Alright, alright, we’re leaving,” Jeff grinned widely as he held his hands in surrender before pulling a laughing Nick along with him.

“Gentlemen, it’s been a pleasure,” Blaine said inclining his head towards them as he and Trent followed Jeff and Nick out. 

“Finally!” Sebastian exclaimed in relief as he closed the door behind them and locked it shut. “I thought they’d never leave.”

“That was entirely unnecessary, Seb,” Kurt told him reproachfully. 

“A certain part of my anatomy thinks differently,” Sebastian replied. “Kurt, please, I so need to be making-out with you right now.”

“What if I’m not in the mood?” Kurt asked teasingly as he spread out on the bed, parting his legs so Sebastian could rest comfortably between them, their chests pressed together as Sebastian tried to steal a kiss but Kurt playfully evaded him. 

“Kurt, sweetheart, if you don’t kiss me soon I’ll die,” Sebastian claimed dramatically. 

“Roll over, baby,” Kurt requested pushing his boyfriend’s shoulder lightly.

Without argument, Sebastian repositioned himself onto his back and Kurt straddled his hips and pinned his hands to the mattress either side of his head. Smirking, Sebastian thrust himself up against Kurt and silently congratulated himself on the delicious friction the movement provided. 

“None of that,” Kurt tutted. “Just hold still for me, baby,” Kurt said huskily and Sebastian really had to fight against the urge to buck upwards again. 

Satisfied that Sebastian wasn’t going to move, Kurt dipped his head down and pressed their mouths together. He nipped at the boy’s lip before soothing the sting with his tongue. Lifting his head back up, Kurt gazed down into Sebastian’s eyes and deliberately readjusted his position in such a way that their groins would rub together, the action making Sebastian whimper. 

“Keep still,” Kurt reminded the older boy as he let go of his wrists in favour of popping open the buttons of Sebastian’s shirt. He made slow work of it, caressing Sebastian’s skin teasingly as more flesh was slowly revealed. Once the shirt was fully open, Kurt pushed the material aside to properly expose his boyfriend’s abs and chest. Quickly slipping out of his own shirt, Kurt scooted a little further back on the bed and bent over the other boy to kiss, bite and suck all over his torso. “You like that?”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian nodded unable to refrain from arching his body upwards, trying to feel more of Kurt’s mouth on him. “Mmm, Kurt, please,” he begged though he wasn’t entirely sure what he was begging for.

Back in the days of Hunter, if Sebastian had ever been reduced to a pleading begging mess then it was mercy he desperately asked for. It certainly wasn’t mercy he wanted from Kurt. He didn’t want the experience to ever end or for Kurt to ever stop touching him that way or looking at him like that. With a look, a word, or a touch, Hunter had made Sebastian feel small and insignificant, like he was something foul and ugly, undeserving of affection or dignity. But it was different with Kurt. With a look, Kurt made Sebastian feel beautiful. With a word, Kurt made Sebastian feel cherished. And with a touch, Kurt was able to make Sebastian’s heart feel like it was beating slower and faster all at the same time. 

“Kurt, can we…?” Sebastian left the question hanging in the air. The truth of the matter was that he was as horny as hell and desperately wanted them to fuck. He wasn’t sure how it would work or who would be on top and he truly didn’t care. He just really needed some major physical intimacy. 

“Sorry, Seb, I’m not quite ready for that just yet,” Kurt told him honestly and Sebastian could only whimper as his cock throbbed wantonly. “But, I’d like to give you something else, something Hunter never got to take away from you.”

Blinking up at his boyfriend, Sebastian took a few calming breaths, trying to ignore his arousal long enough to work out what Kurt meant. What hadn’t Hunter done to him? As Kurt moved away long enough to strip off his skinny jeans and underwear, Sebastian realised what Kurt was talking about; rimming. Unfortunately Hunter had recently violated Sebastian’s hole with his tongue, but Sebastian had never rimmed another person before. He also knew that Kurt had never experienced any kind of rimming before. It was something they could share together, something Hunter couldn’t ruin and that made it perfect. 

Heart beating in his chest and dick standing proud and heavy, Sebastian watched in fascination as Kurt crawled onto the bed on all fours, offering his ass to him. Not wasting time, Sebastian moved behind him and reached his hands out to take a generous squeeze of the globes of Kurt’s beautiful ass. He moistened his lips and swallowed as he parted the younger boy’s cheeks before ducking his face down and pressing an open-mouthed kiss to Kurt’s pucker. 

“You like that?” Sebastian asked with a smirk, mimicking Kurt’s earlier words to him.

“Don’t stop,” Kurt answered as he rested his head on his arms, his ass pointing upwards into the air and looking oh so inviting to Sebastian’s eyes.

Taking himself out of his pants, Sebastian squeezed one hand around his own cock before placing his hands back to Kurt, spreading the boy open. He placed another kiss to Kurt’s hole, listening out for the other boy’s gasp before stabbing his tongue inside. 

“Fuck,” Kurt keened as he clenched at the bed-sheets and buried his face in the pillow to muffle his moans. 

Soon enough, Kurt was a quivering mess and pre-come was leaking from the tip of Sebastian’s penis. 

“Baby, baby stop,” Kurt panted out and Sebastian gave one last lingering kiss to Kurt’s opening before pulling away and awaiting further instruction. “On your back,” Kurt said and Sebastian made no protest. “Touch yourself,” Kurt whispered as he lay on his side next to Sebastian, watching him. “You’re so beautiful,” Kurt complimented as he brushed a hand through the boy’s hair and kissed his temple. “I love you,” he gripped Sebastian’s chin and guided his face to meet him in a messy open-mouthed kiss that was punctuated with Sebastian’s moans as he stroked himself under Kurt’s heated gaze. “Think you can cum for me?”

“Y-yes sir,” Sebastian gasped out stroking himself more vigorously.

“Go on then,” Kurt encouraged as he tweaked one of Sebastian’s nipples. “Cum for me, Sebastian… be my good boy.”

Sebastian had never experienced such an intense orgasm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there, guess who’s back? So I had a major case of writers block with this but I’ve finally got a chapter written so… here it is…

Chapter 29

A couple of months later, Kurt was spending his weekend in Lima and his bedroom was filled with the Glee girls, all of them hanging on his every word as he shared details of his first time with Sebastian. 

“Damn, Hummel, that’s hot,” Santana praised. 

“So it was really everything you hoped it would be, no regrets?” Quinn asked.

“No regrets,” Kurt confirmed with a smile. “It was perfect, beautiful and my Gaga, the things that boy does to me,” he said bashfully causing Brittany and Tina to giggle. 

“Sebastian is treating you right isn’t he?” Mercedes checked. “I mean, he didn’t force you into the sex thing, right?”

“There was no pressure from Sebastian at all,” Kurt told her. “I was ready and so was he.”

“Has the physical intimacy improved your duet performances at all?” Rachel wondered.

“Only you could make a sex talk so boring,” Santana complained. “Give us the dirty truth, Lady Hummel, how often have you two been fucking since that first time?”

“Santana, that’s personal,” Quinn chided though she looked to Kurt in curiosity for an answer. 

“I haven’t been keeping count,” Kurt said. “But we have had to change the bed sheets a number of times.”

“Oh you dirty bitch, you are so screwing him every night,” Santana laughed in delight. 

“Not every night,” Kurt replied. “But we are doing it a lot,” he admitted. 

“Are you bottoming every time or do you guys switch it up?” Tina asked.

“I’ve only topped twice,” Kurt told them blushing furiously. “I enjoyed it but I prefer to be taking it and I know Sebastian prefers me to bottom too.”

“Ok, Britts and I totally have to take your sweet well-fucked ass to the dirty store so we can get you and your meerkat boyfriend some fun toys to play with,” Santana commented. 

“No way, you are not taking me to a sex shop,” Kurt objected. 

XXX

The following day, Kurt found himself blushing bright red and trying to keep his head down as Santana and Brittany dragged him into a sex shop. The girls eagerly and enthusiastically looked around at all the different items and scandalous outfit pieces but Kurt kept his eyes down, unwilling to look at anything and constantly terrified that somebody would walk in and recognise him. They spent approximately fifteen minutes looking around the shop, though it felt far longer to Kurt. 

With her arms full of items, Santana confidently strode up to the cash register and paid for the lot. She bought a few new things for herself and Brittany, the rest she had placed in a separate bag for Kurt.

Bag in hand, Kurt hurried out of the shop as fast as he could and practically ran to his car, very much tempted to leave the girls stranded there for taking him to such a shop in the first place. However, Kurt, ever the gentlemen waited for them and drove them safely home.

Hiding the bag of sex toys in his car, he stopped at home for dinner and made his goodbyes to his dad, Carole and Finn before driving back to Westerville, his heart beating fast against his ribcage as he wondered how Sebastian would react to the presents Santana had insisted on buying them. 

XXX

Parking up at Dalton, Kurt quickly clipped his collar back in place so no nasty seniors could try and mess with him. He then tucked the bag of sex toys under his coat and walked speedily up to his dorm room. He hid the bag at the back of his closet before heading towards Sebastian’s room but the other boy hadn’t returned from his visit to his parents yet.

The month before, Sebastian had taken Kurt back to his home to meet his mother and father. It had been a fairly pleasant visit. There certainly hadn’t been any embarrassing incidences like there had been when Kurt took Sebastian home to Lima. However, Kurt felt slightly awkward with the knowledge that Sebastian’s father knew all about the Dalton tradition. 

“Kurt, you’re back,” Blaine observed with a smile in his voice as he came walking down the corridor wearing a Harry Potter t-shirt. 

“Blaine, hey,” Kurt greeted, pleased to see his friend. “How was your weekend?”

“Nothing special,” Blaine shrugged. “Mum and dad were busy so I didn’t really see much of them. But Cooper was in town so we hung out a lot. What about you, did you have fun?”

“Time with the girls is always fabulous,” Kurt claimed. “Well, mostly,” he added thinking of the embarrassing shopping trip with Brittany and Santana. “Anyway, do you want to go for coffee or something?”

“I’d love to,” Blaine smiled and they set off together, sharing more details about their weekends. 

XXX

Later on, Kurt returned to his dorm to find Sebastian sitting against the door waiting for him.

“Hello, sweetheart,” Sebastian greeted standing up to meet his boyfriend. “Miss me?”

“Always,” Kurt replied bestowing him with a kiss before unlocking his door so they could both step inside. “Good weekend?”

Rather than reply, Sebastian opted to drop to his knees and open Kurt’s pants, desperate to get his mouth on his boyfriend’s cock.

“Fuck, Sebastian,” Kurt swore gripping his fingers into Sebastian’s hair as the older boy wrapped his lips around his dick. “Mmm,” he moaned softly as Sebastian got to work.

Before meeting Sebastian, Kurt had never really given too much thought to blow-jobs. He’d heard the likes of Puck talking about how amazing they were and he’d always rolled his eyes over the crude details. As it happened, Puck couldn’t have been more right. Blow-jobs were amazing.

XXX

It was another two weeks before Kurt was able to bring himself to share the bag of sex toys with Sebastian. 

“We don’t have to use them,” Kurt babbled bashfully. “I didn’t want to get them, I didn’t even want to go anywhere near that shop, but Santana made me and she bought them and I couldn’t stop her. But they’ve just been hiding in the back of my closet and I’ve been too scared to even look through them properly by myself and you’re my boyfriend and I love you, I trust you, I don’t want to keep secrets from you and knowing that bag was hiding there was driving me insane so I just had to tell you. It’s stupid. I’m stupid. We should just throw it all out.”

“Are you kidding?” Sebastian asked. “Kurt, there is some seriously good stuff in here.”

“There… there is?” Kurt asked uncertainly. 

“Baby, you have no idea how much fun we could have with these things,” Sebastian smirked.

Kurt looked over the items. The different flavoured lubes Brittany had picked out were inoffensive enough. But everything else looked rather intimidating to Kurt’s eyes. 

“Those dildos are pretty big,” Kurt pointed out.

“This one vibrates,” Sebastian winked. “And this is a remote-controlled vibrating butt-plug,” he said. “Just think, I could slip this inside your sweet little ass in the morning and have fun turning it on and off throughout the day.”

“No way, absolutely not,” Kurt shook his head.

“Alright,” Sebastian lifted the butt-plug to Kurt’s face and danced it across his cheek. “Then you could force it up my asshole and tease me with the vibrations all day. Then we could come back here after school and I’d be so needy and desperate for you,” he pressed kisses to Kurt’s mouth as he whispered the words against his lips. “And so open, so easy for you to just fuck. How does that sound, sir?”

“I… I… I couldn’t ask you to do something I wouldn’t do,” Kurt replied. “That wouldn’t be fair.”

“Honestly, Kurt, I really wouldn’t mind,” Sebastian told him straddling his hips and grinding down against him. “Being under your control and at your mercy would be a real turn-on. Speaking of at your mercy… check out these bondage restraints… can you honestly say you’ve never thought about tying me up and having your wicked way with me?”

“Um…” Kurt swallowed as an array of images flashed through his mind. “I’m definitely thinking about it now,” he admitted. 

XXX

It took a further three days, a lot of pleading on Sebastian’s part, two blow-jobs and a rimming session before Kurt had the confidence to try out the bondage restraints. Never having had experience with such things before, he called in a favour with Nick and Jeff and asked them to talk him through how to use them correctly so that he wouldn’t embarrass himself with Sebastian. 

“There, just like that,” Nick instructed as he supervised Kurt putting the last restraint around Jeff’s wrist. “Now, the important thing it to always check that it isn’t too tight. You don’t want to be cutting off the circulation.”

“Right,” Kurt nodded. “Is that ok, Jeff?” he asked and the blonde tugged on his bonds before assuring that they weren’t too tight nor too loose. “So what would I do next?”

“Anything you want,” Nick replied. “Or anything Sebastian begs for. What else are you going to be using tonight?”

“Well, I thought I could use the gag and the blindfold but I’m not sure,” Kurt said hesitantly, his cheeks turning pink.

“A blindfold is a great idea, Kurt,” Jeff told him. “It adds to the pleasure.”

“But if you use a gag it’s a good idea to have a bottle of water by the bed so you can let him have a drink afterwards,” Nick advised. 

“And you should set up some kind of signal in case Sebastian wants out,” Jeff suggested. “He won’t be able to speak so maybe instruct him to click his fingers or something if he wants to stop.”

“Seb can’t click his fingers,” Nick pointed out. “But Jeff’s right, you should set up some kind of signal in case Sebastian gets uncomfortable at some point.”

“Right, yes, I’ll do that,” Kurt nodded.

“Good, now let me show you how to take the restraints off and then you can tie Jeff up again to make sure you know what you’re doing,” Nick said.

XXX

Later that evening, Kurt had Sebastian nude and bound to his bed. His eyes were covered with the blindfold and a ball-gag was fitted in his mouth. Kurt was nervous but excited.

He started slow, taking the time to touch, kiss and caress every part of Sebastian’s body. It seemed that Jeff was correct, the blindfold did indeed seem to heighten the level of pleasure. 

Once Kurt was finished with teasing his boyfriend, he removed the blindfold and dropped a kiss to his mouth as best as he could with the gag still in place. He then reached for the lemon flavoured lube and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers. In front of Sebastian’s eyes, Kurt fingered his own opening, stretching himself out and all Sebastian could do was watch and whimper as he writhed in his restraints. 

Satisfied that he was prepared enough, Kurt coated Sebastian cock with lube before sinking down onto his dick. He considered making some dirty talk, but backed out at the last second and settled for looking into Sebastian’s eyes as he rode his boyfriend. 

He braced himself with his hands on Sebastian’s chest and pushed himself up before dropping back down on Sebastian’s thick hard cock. The older boy moaned through the gag and angled his hips up, thrusting into Kurt as best as he could while being bound to the bed. 

Changing his position slightly, Kurt was able to move in such a way that Sebastian’s dick hit his sweet spot every time he impaled himself on his cock again. He let out a string of moans, energetically bounding up and down on Sebastian’s lap, the older boy’s cock nearly slipping form his ass every time he pushed up, but Kurt would carefully clench his butt-cheeks together to keep him inside before slamming back down again, taking him in all the way. 

“Oh, oh, Sebastian,” Kurt moaned, his own dick and balls bouncing wildly from his frantic movements. “I want you to fill me up with your cum,” Kurt dared to say and Sebastian released an animalistic groan. “Can you do that for me?” he asked and Sebastian nodded vigorously. Kurt doubled his pace, crying out in pleasure. “Now,” he requested. “Now, Seb. Ah,” he sighed happily as he felt Sebastian’s seed filling his tight hole. “Mmm,” he moaned as he rocked his hips slowly through the aftermath. 

Still straddling Sebastian’s lap, Kurt gazed down at him for a few moments as he tried to get his breathing under control. Smiling, Kurt removed the ball-gag then bent down for a quick messy kiss before reaching for the water bottle on the nightstand and cradling Sebastian’s head as he helped him take a few mouthfuls.

“How are you feeling?” Kurt checked.

“Amazing, sir,” Sebastian sighed.

“You like being tied up?” Kurt asked and Sebastian nodded. “I like you being tied up too,” Kurt admitted as he circled one of Sebastian’s nipples. “Now,” Kurt said easing himself off of Sebastian’s spent cock and turning around so that his ass was in Sebastian’s face. “Be a good boy for me,” Kurt purred as he parted his own cheeks, offering his fucked-out hole to his boyfriend.

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian said eagerly sticking his tongue out to probe Kurt’s hole, tasting his own cum.

“Mmm,” Kurt moaned, dropping his forehead to rest on Sebastian’s stomach. 

XXX

Once the two boys were all cleaned up, they rested together in one another’s arms, Kurt’s head on Sebastian’s chest as the older boy stroked the younger boy’s hair.

“I don’t know how I’ll survive without you when you graduate,” Kurt sighed.

“We’ll make it work,” Sebastian promised kissing the top of his head.

“I hope so,” Kurt replied. 

“You hope so?” Sebastian asked sounding concerned.

“I’m just worried about you being away from me,” Kurt admitted. “I’m worried you might start having nightmares again and feeling like you need to be abused and humiliated.”

“You’re worried I’ll seek out Hunter again,” Sebastian said quietly.

“Maybe,” Kurt answered. “Or that you’ll meet somebody just as bad as him at college. And I won’t be there to remind you that you’re worth so much more or keep you in check.”

“Don’t worry,” Sebastian reassured. “We’ll figure things out. We’ll see each other at weekends and we’ll find a healthy form of humiliation to carry out if I feel like I need that again. We could have a spanking session every time we’re together to keep me in check,” he suggested. “Or we can Skype every night and I’ll perform all manner of sexy depraved acts for you,” he smirked. “You can make me permanently wear a butt-plug and lock my dick in a chastity device for all I care, just as long as we stay together and we keep making it work and you keep telling me I’m your good boy.”

“You are my good boy,” Kurt told him kissing his mouth. “Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To Be Continued…
> 
> One chapter left to go.
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to the final chapter
> 
> It’s finally here, I’ve done it and I’m really happy with the ending, I hope you enjoy it too but if not… well, you can always go and write your own version

Chapter 30

“Take a look,” Sebastian smiled waving his diploma in Kurt’s face. “I graduated at the top of my class. Not second like some people… Nicholas,” he called to his friend mockingly. “But top. I am officially the best senior student at Dalton Academy.”

“Congratulations,” Kurt told him kissing him firmly on the mouth and flicking the tassel on his graduation cap. “I’m really proud of you.”

“Yeah, are you going to show me just how proud you are?” he asked in a whisper.

“Later,” Kurt promised. “Now go and see your parents,” he gave a light pat to Sebastian’s rear, smiling as his boyfriend mouthed the words ‘yes sir’ to him before searching for his mother and father in the throng of students, parents, teachers and guests. “Well done, Nick,” Kurt congratulated embracing the older boy.

“Thanks,” Nick grinned. “Have you seen Jeff?”

“I’m sure America’s cutest blonde is around here somewhere,” Kurt said. “Oh look, he’s over there with your mum,” he pointed out.

“Just think,” Blaine stepped up beside Kurt after Nick hurried over to his mum and boyfriend. “Next year it will be us graduating.”

“I must start planning my graduation outfit as soon as possible,” Kurt said.

“What outfit? We all wear the same thing,” Blaine pointed out.

“Every occasion is an opportunity for fashion,” Kurt stated. “It is already enough of a tragedy that we all have to wear the same school uniform. I for one do not intend to look the same as everybody else in those ghastly graduation robes and hats. Mark my words, I will find a way to tailor my graduation robes so that I stand out from the crowd in a tasteful way that wouldn’t look out of place on the front cover of Vogue.”

“Oh, did you read the latest issue?” Blaine asked.

“Of course,” Kurt responded as they launched into an enthusiastic discussion for a good ten minutes before Thad stopped by them and cleared his throat to gain their attention. “Can we help you?” Kurt asked coldly.

“I’d like to talk to Blaine,” Thad said. “Alone.”

“Thad,” Blaine sighed shaking his head. “There’s nothing to say.”

“You don’t mean that,” Thad reached for Blaine’s hand but the younger boy pulled away.

“Just go Thad,” Blaine said in a calm tone though there was a look of warning in his eyes.

“You’re mine, Blaine,” Thad insisted. “You’ve always been mine. I love you, you know I do.”

“Stay away from me,” Blaine warned darkly.

“You heard him,” Kurt supported with a glare of his own. “Stay away.”

Reluctantly, Thad turned on his heel and walked away looking very much like a kicked puppy.

“Are you ok?” Kurt checked.

“I’ll be fine,” Blaine assured. “Things have to change next year,” he said meaningfully.

“They will,” Kurt replied confidently. “You and I will make sure of that. I promise.”

“I believe you,” Blaine smiled. 

XXX

In mid October, Sebastian found the time to visit Kurt at Dalton for the weekend. He met his boyfriend on the steps of the school entrance and immediately pulled him into a much needed kiss. 

“Mmm, Bastian,” Kurt laughed between kisses as the older boy practically humped his legs. “Come on,” kiss. “We should,” kiss, kiss. “Get inside,” kiss, grope. “Seb, behave,” Kurt instructed and Sebastian pressed one last chaste kiss to his mouth before slinging his backpack over his shoulder and following Kurt into the school. “If you look around I’m sure you’ll see the difference. Blaine, Jeff and I have truly made great changes in this place,” he said proudly. 

“So I see,” Sebastian replied looking around. Many students passed them by in the halls but there wasn’t a collar or any humiliating or abusive acts in sight.

“I’m happy to tell you that the Dalton Tradition is officially no more,” Kurt said. “There are no collars, no sadistic punishments, no rapes, none of that abhorrent nonsense, it is all gone.”

“I’m glad,” Sebastian told him sincerely as they approached Kurt’s dorm room. “Hey,” he caught Kurt’s arm and looked him in the eye. “You’re amazing, do you know that? You’ve done a wonderful thing by stopping the tradition. The name Kurt Hummel will truly go down in Dalton history and not just because I wrote ‘Kurt Hummel is a kinky sex God’ on the locker room wall in permanent marker.”

“An inscription that is still there,” Kurt complained with a blush as he opened the door to his room. “I don’t know why you’re laughing; I’m the one who had to serve a week worth of detention for something I didn’t even do.”

“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” Sebastian chuckled wrapping one arm around Kurt’s neck from behind and kissing the side of his head. “So, when you and the boys teamed up to put a stop to the tradition, were you met with a lot of resistance?”

“There were about five seniors who wanted the tradition to stay in place,” Kurt answered. “But the younger students were only too happy for it to be abolished.”

“And those five seniors, have they been causing any trouble?” Sebastian asked. 

“A little at first,” Kurt admitted. “But nothing the rest of the senior class couldn’t handle.”

“So tell me,” Sebastian said setting his bag down, kicking off his shoes and dropping his jacket on the floor before getting comfortable on Kurt’s bed. “How is life at Dalton Academy without the tradition?”

“I miss you,” Kurt told him picking the jacket up and draping it over the back of the desk chair before joining Sebastian on the bed. “But this school year has started out really well. Classes are so much more enjoyable now that I don’t have to worry about some poor boy being abused and humiliated for someone else’s pleasure. Jeff, Blaine and I are now the three Warbler council members. We’ve inducted five great new members into the group and rehearsals are going really well. Blaine and I have even managed to get the other boys to agree to have costumes at competitions rather than just wear our uniforms. Jeff has really outdone himself with choreography and we had a write in vote for song selections. I think we have a really great set list for Sectionals and I don’t want to sound over confident but I think our chances of winning are pretty good this year.”

“I’m definitely going to be back in town to cheer you on for Sectionals,” Sebastian promised.

“Oh you’d better be,” Kurt replied pinning Sebastian’s wrists to the bed and trapping his lower lip between his teeth as he rocked his body down against him. “Also,” Kurt said as he ran his hands up Sebastian’s shirt. “Jeff, Blaine and I have started up tutoring sessions for younger students. Some of the other seniors are involved in it too. We’re kind of like mentors to the younger boys. We take them under our wings, help them with studies, and encourage them to join clubs, that kind of thing. I’m hoping this mentoring scheme will continue after our class graduates.”

“That definitely sounds like a much better tradition for Dalton to have,” Sebastian said. “But enough about Dalton and traditions. We need to fuck, like now.”

“Sebastian Smythe, is that any kind of way to ask for such things?” Kurt asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian whined desperately. “I need it. I want it. I’m desperate. We need to fuck. Please sir?”

Kurt’s phone started to ring.

“It’s Mercedes,” Kurt stated picking his phone up. “She must have the latest McKinley gossip. I have to take this,” he moved off of Sebastian. “But when I come back I expect you to be naked with that pretty little butt of yours up in the air.”

“Fuck,” Sebastian whimpered as Kurt slipped into the bathroom to take the call.

Quickly, Sebastian stripped off his clothing then positioned himself on the bed so that his face and chest were on the mattress and his nude butt was raised in the air. He kept his hands locked behind his own back to prevent himself from touching his achingly hard dick without his boyfriend’s permission. 

It felt like he was waiting forever, but eventually Kurt returned to him. The younger boy was silent as he admired the older and reached his hand out to caress Sebastian’s ass. 

“Kurt, please,” Sebastian begged sticking his butt up higher, hoping for more attention.

“Somebody needs a lesson in patience,” Kurt commented as he landed a light spank to Sebastian’s butt-cheek. “Hold still for me,” Kurt requested as he collected a few things out of the bedside drawer. “This will be cold,” he warned before squeezing some lube over Sebastian’s hole. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore as the cold substance met his skin. 

Taking his time, Kurt circled Sebastian’s opening with the tip of his finger and slowly eased the full digit inside. Using a little more lube, he added a second finger and crooked them in that special way that never failed to make Sebastian let out a high moan. He smiled at the sound. It had been some time since he’d last heard that noise. Enjoying the sounds of Sebastian’s pants, pleas and groans, Kurt moved his fingers in a scissoring motion until he was satisfied that Sebastian was loose enough to take a butt-plug. Carefully, Kurt inserted the toy before dropping his palm across Sebastian’s butt-cheek.

“Get dressed,” Kurt said.

“What?” Sebastian whined looking up at his boyfriend over his shoulder.

“Didn’t I tell you?” Kurt asked mischievously. “We’re having dinner with Blaine and his new boyfriend.”

“Fuck Blaine and his new boyfriend,” Sebastian complained. 

“Just get dressed,” Kurt replied roaming his hand across Sebastian’s ass. “You want to be my good boy, don’t you?”

“You’re evil,” Sebastian muttered kneeling up and reaching his hand round to remove the butt-plug.

“No, no,” Kurt stopped him. “That’s staying in.”

“Yes sir,” Sebastian bowed his head and set about re-dressing himself, all too aware of the toy tucked snugly between his butt-cheeks. 

Once they were ready, they headed out to meet Blaine and the three drove together to the restaurant Blaine’s boyfriend had picked out and booked reservations for.

“So, this boyfriend of yours, what’s he like?” Sebastian enquired.

Blaine gushed about his boyfriend for the entire drive but Sebastian was barely listening. He was much more focused on the sex toy filling up his asshole. 

Parking up, the three friends stepped out of the car and Blaine smiled as he spied his older boyfriend waiting outside the main doors for them.

“There he is,” Blaine said before leading the way over. 

Just as he introduced Sebastian to his boyfriend, Kurt fiddled with a special something in his jacket pocket. By pressing a certain little button, he turned the vibrating butt-plug on and Sebastian nearly fell over in shock. 

XXX

“So,” kiss. “Evil,” grope. “Sir,” Sebastian kissed Kurt desperately as they returned to his dorm room, eagerly removing one another’s clothing.

Kurt had tortured Sebastian with the vibrating butt-plug all through dinner. Blaine seemed rather oblivious to what was going on at the table but his older boyfriend seemed to suspect what was happening. 

“You loved every minute of it,” Kurt claimed.

“Mmm, please let’s fuck now,” Sebastian begged. “I’ve been a good boy, sir. I’ve been so good for you.”

“Yes, you have,” Kurt agreed. “My beautiful good boy,” he complimented turning the vibrations on again and watching Sebastian throw his head back in pleasure. 

“Fuck,” Sebastian swore, his knees buckling.

“I’ve got you,” Kurt told him supporting his weight. He pressed a series of kisses along his collarbone as he trailed his fingers down the knots of Sebastian’s spine before slipping two fingers between his crack to press at the butt-plug. “This toy is staying in while you fuck me.”

“Yes, sir,” Sebastian agreed as they moved to the bed and Kurt crawled on to all fours, presenting his ass to him. Gripping the younger boy’s hips, Sebastian brought his mouth to Kurt’s hole and got to work on opening him up with his tongue. “I forgot how good you taste,” he said after a few minutes.

A short while later, Kurt moved so that he was on his back with his legs spread. He handed Sebastian the lubricant and the older boy used it to finger Kurt’s hole and stretch him out. 

“I’m ready Seb,” Kurt whispered and Sebastian nodded. “Oh, fuck,” Kurt cried out as his body accepted Sebastian inside him. 

“I’ve missed you,” Sebastian said in Kurt’s ear before trailing a line of kisses from his lobe to his mouth. 

“And I’ve missed you,” Kurt replied clinging his arms tight around him and thrusting his hips. 

XXX

Graduation day had arrived and Kurt made the finishing touches to his outfit before meeting Blaine at his dorm room.

“I love the sparkles,” Blaine complimented. “Only Kurt Hummel could pull off a bedazzled graduation robe and giant spider brooch combination.”

“I know, I know, I look fabulous,” Kurt smiled. “But come on, let’s find Jeff; that boy will put his robes on inside out and backwards if we’re not there to help him.”

XXX

The graduation ceremony began with a course of boring speeches from some of the teachers. Sitting in the audience, not too far away from Burt and Carole, Sebastian made conversation with Nick, both boys there to celebrate their boyfriends’ graduation. 

“I can’t tell you how excited I am to have Jeff be coming to college with me,” Nick said. “Now I’ll be able to see him every day again. I’ve missed him so much this past year.”

He continued to talk about Jeff and college but Sebastian had stopped listening. He could see Kurt and was gazing at him, imagining him naked and wanton. 

“Oh Nicholas,” Sebastian interrupted his friend. “Can I share a crazy secret with you?”

“If its about your sex life I definitely want to hear,” Nick grinned.

“Not this time,” Sebastian replied.

“I’m slightly disappointed but still curious nevertheless,” Nick commented. “Tell me.”

After checking that Burt Hummel definitely wasn’t paying any attention to him, Sebastian leaned closer to Nick and slipped a small box out of his pocket. 

“I’m going to ask Kurt to marry me,” Sebastian revealed, making sure to whisper to Burt wouldn’t hear from where and Carole sat a few seats away.

“What? But you’re both so young,” Nick pointed out. “Sebastian, this is insane and stupid and as your friend I am going to advise you not to do this because even though I know Kurt loves you and you love him, I also know that Kurt will say no to your proposal.”

“Fuck you, Nick,” Sebastian huffed tucking the box back into his trouser pocket without even showing his friend the ring he’d taken such great care picking out. 

“Trust me, dear deluded friend of mine, I’m right about this,” Nick said.

XXX

Nearly two hours later, Sebastian finally managed to get Kurt to himself. He led him to a classroom and reminded Kurt that it was where they first met.

“I remember,” Kurt said. “Things were so different back then. I was so different.”

“But you were always beautiful,” Sebastian claimed circling his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and kissing him. “I wanted to ask you something.”

“Sex on one of the desks?” Kurt asked with interest. “And in the classroom where we first met, romantic and kinky, I’m impressed.”

“I’m certainly not opposed to that idea, but that isn’t what I was going to ask,” Sebastian laughed.

“Ok,” Kurt stole a quick kiss from Sebastian’s lips. “So, what is it?”

“Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” Sebastian said slipping the box out of his pocket and dropping onto one knee. “You are the love of my life. You are so special and just being near you makes me feel special too. I know we’re young, but I want to spend the rest of my life with you, loving you and making love to you. So,” he opened the box to reveal the silver ring. “Will you marry me?”

“Stand up,” Kurt said in a gentle tone.

“Not the reaction I was going for,” Sebastian admitted with a frown as he stood. 

“I love you,” Kurt kissed him. “This ring is… beautiful,” he gushed. “But I’ve just graduated High School. I’m not ready to get married Sebastian. I’m sorry.”

“Fine,” Sebastian closed the box and pulled his eyes away from Kurt. His eyes were stinging, his throat burning and it was suddenly very difficult to swallow. His cheeks reddened in mortification at the rejected and he knew he was very close to crying. “Go fuck yourself then.”

“Sebastian,” Kurt grabbed his arm before he could storm off. “Don’t be mad, baby. We’re too young to get married. Let’s just enjoy being boyfriend for a few more years and then talk about marriage.”

“No,” Sebastian shook his head. “You either agree to marry me now or not at all.”

“That’s not fair,” Kurt argued. “Now listen to me, we are not going to fight over this and end up saying things we both regret. We’re going to enjoy my graduation night and tomorrow we’ll spend the day together, just the two of us.”

“If you don’t want to marry me we should just break up,” Sebastian sulked. 

“Sebastian, please, just be a good boy for me?” Kurt asked. “Tonight should be fun.”

“Goodbye Kurt,” Sebastian said quietly before making a dramatic exit.

XXX

As soon as Sebastian walked away from him, Kurt enlisted Nick, Jeff and Blaine to help him find the boy and talk sense into him. Sebastian’s pride had been heavily wounded and he refused to look at Kurt or even speak to him. He claimed their relationship was over. The two young men then spent three miserable weeks away from one another before a visit from Burt Hummel helped Sebastian get his act together. 

Tentatively, Sebastian and Kurt got their relationship back on track. Neither of them mentioned Sebastian’s proposal, Kurt’s rejected, or the ring. 

XXX

Three years later, Kurt and Sebastian were moving into their first house together. Not an apartment, an actual house. They took a month to fully decorate it to their liking. While they had been clearing things out and choosing carpets and paint colours, Kurt had accidently found the little box he had first seen on his graduation day. He’d had no idea Sebastian had kept the ring, always assuming his boyfriend would have returned it after their falling out. 

He carefully cupped the box in his hands and lifted the lid to admire the ring. It really was beautiful. 

XXX

Later that evening, Sebastian came home with take-out.

“Dinner is served, sweetheart,” he smirked. 

Hiding the box out of sight, Kurt smiled at his long-term boyfriend and joined him for dinner. 

As they headed to bed, Kurt grabbed the box and hid it behind his back.

“Sebastian,” he called. “Come here for a second,” he beckoned. 

“You look nervous,” Sebastian observed. 

“Oh shut up,” Kurt rolled his eyes before holding one of Sebastian’s hands, his other hand still behind his back clutching tight to the box. “I need to ask you something.”

“Alright,” Sebastian shrugged clearly not thinking anything special. 

Taking a deep breath, Kurt bent so he was on one knee. He then opened the box, showing the ring to Sebastian.

“Sebastian Smythe,” Kurt said. “You are the love of my life. I didn’t even realise how lost I was until I found you. For so long, I truly believed that I would always be alone. Then we met, and in time you stole my heart. You must be keeping it somewhere safe because it has never for a second stopped belonging to you. I love you with all that I am and all that I have. I could never live my life without you. Will you marry me?”

“Seriously, you’re proposing to me with a ring I bought for you?” Sebastian asked.

“Damn it, Sebastian, will you marry me or not?” Kurt responded impatiently. 

“Stand up,” Sebastian replied, echoing Kurt’s response all those years ago when he had proposed to the younger man. 

Dropping his gaze and feeling foolish, Kurt stood up, snapping the box closed.

“This needs to be done properly,” Sebastian insisted taking the box from Kurt. “Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,” he dropped to one knee and opened the box. “Just fucking marry me already ok?”

“Ha, ha, ok,” Kurt nodded.

“Ok?” Sebastian queried.

“Yes!” Kurt exclaimed. “Yes, I’ll marry you, you idiot. Are you happy?”

Grinning, Sebastian took the ring from the box and slipped it onto Kurt’s finger. 

“Never been happier, sir,” Sebastian pulled his fiancé into a heated kiss.

XXX

“Are you nervous?” Nick asked as he and Sebastian got dressed for the big day.

“A little,” Sebastian admitted. “Is that a bad sign?”

“It’s normal to be nervous,” Nick assured him. “But relax. You wisely selected me as your Best Man and nothing could possibly go wrong while I’m in charge.”

“Being Best Man doesn’t mean you’re in charge,” Sebastian replied. “You just stand by my side not quite managing to look as gorgeous as I am.”

“I still can’t believe you’re getting married,” Nick said. “You’ve done really well old friend. Kurt’s a special guy.”

“He’s better than me,” Sebastian stated.

“Much, much better,” Nick agreed with a cheeky grin. 

“I don’t know what he sees in me,” Sebastian laughed.

“It’s all rather like a fairytale when you think about it,” Nick commented as he fussed with his bow-tie. “You two meet at Dalton and you find love with your claimed boy. The smartest move you ever made was putting that collar on him. How long did it take for you to fall in love with him?”

“For me it was instantaneous,” Sebastian said. “He walked in the room and that was it. I was under Kurt Hummel’s spell and there was no turning back. He owned me completely, my heart, body and soul. That collar I put on his throat that day doesn’t mean a thing, it never did. The truth of the matter is that I never for a second truly claimed Kurt Hummel. From day one, he had claimed me.”

Smiling, Nick placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and looked him over. 

“Come on,” Nick said. “Let’s you get married claimed boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End
> 
> Thank you for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the story
> 
> Love and Hugs, IceQueenRia xox


End file.
